Echo - The One Who Whispering Of One's Ego -
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Chapter 12 Update ! Setelah Seirin menang melawan Rakuzan di Turnamen Winter Cup, Kuroko beserta yang lain kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. tetapi sesuatu mengganggu dan juga seseorang berencana untuk membuat Kuroko kehilangan harapan. /Another Chara Appear/Warn Inside/ Another CharaxKuroko/KurokoxGoM/
1. Chapter 1 : Albino Boy

**Halo, Minna ! saya kembali dengan Fic yang datang setelah saya mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang liriknya cukup sedih (lagu barat sih). Ok ! Just Read !**

**ENJOY READING !**

**ATTENTION : Ada salah satu karakter buatan Author/Narator yang tidak nyata di Anime/ di Manga Aslinya. Karakter itu hanya sebagai pelengkapan dalam cerita ini.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Albino Boy

_ …Halo ? apakah ada orang disana ? karena aku tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun…_

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : Another Chara that Author Made, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka matanya. Sudah saat-nya ia pergi ke sekolah-nya, Seirin. Disana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang di sayangi-nya. Mungkin ia sudah membenci _basket_, tetapi ia tetap mencoba agar tetap menyukai-nya.

**Kriiiiing !**

Ah, handphone milik Kuroko pun berbunyi. Kuroko mengambil Handphone-nya yang tegeletak tak jauh darinya dan menatap layar _flap_-nya. Ia tahu bahwa sang _Cahaya_ pasti akan menelpon-nya pagi-pagi seperti itu.

"KUROKO ! CEPAT BANGUN ! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU-MU 10 MENIT !" jerit seorang di seberang sana. Kuroko masih dengan _poker face_-nya, ia menutup handphone-nya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

* * *

"dasar lemot !" protes seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari-nya. Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya dan menjawab dengan pelan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko. Lawan bicara Kuroko saat ini, Kagami Taiga, hanya menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin memang salah-nya yang selalu datang lebih pagi.

"sudah, sudah… aku hanya emosi-an…" ujar Kagami. "Ayo kita berangkat. Ini sudah 15 menit lewat dari jadwal biasa." Lanjutnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Kagami.

Setelah Seirin berhasil menang di _Winter Cup_ yang mengalahkan Rakuzan itu, Kagami yang menjadi Cahaya bagi Kuroko sang bayangan, mulai sering menjemputnya. Alasannya masih tidak Kuroko ketahui. Yang pasti, ia senang bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Cahaya barunya.

_DEGH!_

Kuroko berhenti. Ia merasakan hal tidak mengenakkan di benaknya. Ia mulai mengingat masa-masa yang seharusnya sudah tidak menjadi masalah untuknya.

_"Yang bisa mengalahkan diriku, hanyalah diriku sendiri."_

"Oi! Kuroko ! kenapa berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ?" tanya Kagami yang menoleh, menyadari tingkah aneh sang bayangan.

Kuroko seharusnya sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu bukan ? Aomine sudah kembali menjadi sesosok yang ia kenal dulu.

**_Bukankah itu hanya Ego milikmu saja ?_**

Mata Kuroko membelalak. Bagaimana bisa ? suara siapa itu ? ataukah… itu adalah suara kegelisahannya ?

Mungkin Kuroko tidak mengetahui masalah GoM ( Generation Of Miracles ) karena pada saat itu ia memang hanyalah anggota baru yang di anggap _menarik_ karena gaya _passing_-nya yang memang berbeda.

**_Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika sejak dulu kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu ?_**

Benar, Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan _Passing_ yang sudah menjadi gaya basket-nya saat ini ? akan kah… semua orang meninggalkannya ?

"Oi, Kuroko ! Kita bisa telat ! Kau dengar tidak ?" sahut Kagami kesal. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari _Six Phantom Player_ itu. merasa di cuekkin, Kagami mendekati Kuroko dan mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Kuroko, Kau dengar Ti—"

Kagami tercengang. Butiran bening itu tiba-tiba saja turun dan jatuh. Kuroko menangis ? mungkin sangatlah langka untuk Kuroko menangis, tetapi itu bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya Kuroko menangis. Karena saat pertandingan awal Seirin melawan Touou, Kuroko juga menangis karena Seirin kalah melawan Touou. Mungkin itu karena ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Momoi Sasuki, Manager Touou dan Teikou dulu. Tetapi bukankah Seirin sudah menang melawan Touou di pertandingan kedua mereka ? seharusnya janji itu sudah terlaksana.

Merasa bingung, Kagami kembali bertanya meski ia sebenarnya tidak tega.

"Kuroko ! Nanti kita bisa telat !" bentak Kagami.

Kuroko kembali kealam sadarnya. Ia menengadah menatap bingung Kagami yang beraut wajah kesal.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami mendecak kesal.

"seharusnya itu kata-kataku ! sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami kesal.

Kuroko membelalak. Ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia melamun. Dan yang lebih buruk, apa yang sebenarnya tadi ia risaukan ?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Kuroko. Kagami memukul dahinya dan menggerutu kesal.

"Bagus sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau telah membuang waktu kita untuk pergi ke sekolah." Sindir Kagami.

"kagami-kun, kau terlihat sangat kesal. Apakah aku membuat sesuatu yang salah." Kagami kembali memunculkan perempatan di sisi dahinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sang bayangan tersendiri malah tidak menyadari kekesalannya.

"Urgh… terserah kau saja deh, aku sudah lelah. Cepat kita ke sekolah." Ujar Kagami yang pasrah. Kuroko hanya berjalan di belakangnya.

**_Hei, menolehlah… aku menunggumu di belakang._**

Kuroko Membelalak. Apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi ? sebuah suara bergema di benak dan pikirannya. Merasa penasaran, Kuroo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata ungu yang menyala.

Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah kuroko yang terpaku menatapnya. Dengan seringai yang menyeramkan, laki-laki albino itu berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan santainya.

Lalu apa yang Kuroko rasakan ? ia takut. Sebuah rasa yang menghantuinya sejak dulu itu kembali. Tubuhnya sedikit bergemetar tetapi ia tetap mencoba agar tetap terlihat biasa.

Merasa langkah kaki Kuroko berhenti, Kagami kembali menoleh dengan kesal.

"Oi! Kuroko—" Kagami tercengang. Ia benar-benar terkejut bahwa Kuroko tidaklah sendirian.

Laki-laki albino itu masih dengan seringainya yang setia tersungging di bibirnya, ia menatap Kagami dan Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Bolehkah, aku minta bantuan kalian ? aku buta arah, dan tersesat. Kuharap kalian mau membantuku." Ujar laki-laki itu.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya, kagami sempat berpikir.

"_Sejak kapan laki-laki itu disana ? aku bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sebelumnya."_ Itulah yang batin Kagami katakan.

"ung… Baiklah. Apa yang perlu kami bantu ?" tanya Kuroko kemudian yang berhasil mengeluarkan kagami dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eh, Oi, Kuroko. Kita hampir telat masuk ke sekolah, tidak bisakah kita abaikan saja ?" pinta Kagami (dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan). Kuroko sempat memicingkan mata tetapi ia kembali menatap laki-laki albino dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya tujuanmu dan kami sama, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hah !? apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan, Kuroko ?" protes Kagami.

"tidak bisakah Kagami-kun lihat ? ia memakai seragam Seirin, bukankah berarti ia adalah murid Seirin ?" ujar Kuroko.

"Ah, Eh, ung… kau benar." Jawab Kagami. Kagami masih dengan berpikir keras. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki albino di hadapannya sebelumnya memakai seragam. Karena sebelumnya yang kagami lihat, laki-laki itu menggunakan… Hoodie berwarna putih dengan Headphone di lehernya.

"Benarkah !? Terima kasih ya, Kuroko Tetsuya-Kun !" jawab laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi sangat senang.

Kuroko dan Kagami kembali terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui nama Kuroko ? apakah Kuroko pernah mengenal laki-laki itu ?

"Kuroko, dia temanmu ?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Jawab kuroko. Dan dengan diam-diam, laki-laki albino itu berseringai tetapi ia langsung menggantinya dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko ! Ayo kita pergi ! aku tidak ingin telat berangkat ke sekolah." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko dengan akrab.

Sementara itu Kagami dibiarkan atau lebih tepatnya ditinggalkan di belakang oleh kedua orang itu. Kagami hanya mendecak kesal dan mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

* * *

Sesampainya di Seirin, terlihat bahwa laki-laki albino itu tengah mengagumi sekolah barunya.

"jadi… kau adalah murid baru disini ? namamu ?" tanya Kagami. Laki-laki Albino yang 1 Cm lebih tinggi dari Kuroko itu menatap Kagami dan tersenyum.

"nanti kau juga mengetahuinya._ Mata ne~ Kuroko _!" seru laki-laki itu kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan orang banyak.

"Tch… entah kenapa kau dan dia terlihat seperti _Yin_ dan _Yang_ yang saling bertolak belakang, Kuroko. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang laki-laki itu ?" tanya Kagami yang menatap Kuroko seraya memegang kepalanya.

"entah hanya pikiranku saja… atau sikapnya memang mirip seperti **Kise** ?" ucap Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko tengah terduduk lemas di kursinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Kagami hanya memandang ke papan tulis tanpa guru itu. beberapa murid tengah terlihat mengobrol dengan teman mereka.

Kemudian pintu kelas pun terbuka, seorang paruh baya masuk dan bediri di depan papan tulis.

"Baiklah anak-anak, dengarkan. Mulai hari ini, kita akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Kuharapkan kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Silakan, Shirogane-san." Ucap sang guru.

Dan seorang laki-laki albino pun muncul dari balik pintu dengan tampangnya yang cukup _Cool _itu dan terlihat misterius.

"Kuroki Shirogane, _Dozo Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu_." Ucap laki-laki albino yang kita ketahui sebagai Kuroki Shirogane itu seraya tersenyum. Mungkin seluruh perempuan akan meleleh melihat senyuman menawan dari laki-laki albino itu.

Kuroko dan kagami kembali dikejutkan oleh satu orang, dan orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mereka temui sebelumnya.

"jadi, Shirogane-san… tempat dudukmu—"

"Aku ingin duduk disamping Kuroko Tetsuya !" ucapnya dengan tampang agak serius. Sontak seluruh mata menatapnya.

"Maaf ?" tanya guru itu bingung. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari guru barunya, Kuroki langsung berjalan dengan tegas menuju ke kursi samping Kuroko.

Mungkin sempat ada perdebatan antara Kuroki dengan sang pemilik kursi di samping Kuroko, tetapi masalah itu selesai begitu Kuroki menatap ganas sang pemilik kursi. Dan Kuroki berhasil mengambil kursi itu.

"haah… baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Ucap sang guru dengan pasrah.

"Hoi… Kuro…ki ? kenapa kau ingin sekali duduk di samping kuroko ? padahal masih ada dua tempat lagi—" kagami sempat bertanya sebelum akhirnya mendapat balasan cepat dari Kuroki.

"Aku berada disini karena, Kuroko." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Kuroko dan Kagami terkejut. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar ?

"Ap—"

"Sudah diamlah, Kagami Taiga, kita sedang belajar lho." Jelas Kuroki yang menunjuk seorang guru yang tengah berdiri kesal di samping meja Kagami.

"Taiga ! pergilah ke tempatku sepulang sekolah." Ucap sang guru.

"_Ha-hai, Sensei…_" jawab Kagami tergagap. Kuroki menahan tawa mati-matian sementara Kuroko hanya ber-_facepalm_ menatap Kagami. Kuroko pun melirik ke Kuroki.

_"Apakah benar itu hanya perasaanku saja ? Langkah kakinya yang terlihat __**Absolute**__ itu seperti Akashi, sedangkan sikap cerianya sangat mirip seperti Kise… sebenarnya siapa laki-laki ini ?_" batin Kuroko sedang tidak tenang. Ia memikirkan bahwa sikap dari Kuroki Shirogane, jika itu memang benar, berati… mirip seperti **GoM** (Generation Of Miracles).

* * *

Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan menuju Gymnasium, tempat mereka biasa berlatih basket. Selama di perjalanan, Kuroko harus bersedia (mau tidak mau) mendengarkan celotehan/gerutuan Kagami.

"Apa-apaan itu ? kenapa malah aku yang dihukum ? awas saja si Kuroki itu, kubuat dia tidak bisa melihat matahari lagi nanti !" gerutu Kagami. Kuroko masih dengan _Poker Face_-nya.

"Sudahlah, Kagami-kun. Jika kau tidak merelakannya, kau bisa mendapat masalah lain."ujar Kuroko.

"Aku tahu, tapi—" Kagami kembali berceloteh panjang dan Kuroko dengan perasaan sedia-tidak-sedia itu harus mendengarkan lontaran kata-kata yang tidak dapat di cerna dalam waktu hitungan detik.

**_…Aku sudah menunggumu._**

DEGH!

Langkah Kuroko berhenti disaat mereka sudah hampir sampai di dekat pintu Gymnasium. Kagami yang menyadarinya lantas berhenti berbicara dan bertanya kepada Kuroko.

"Kuroko, Ada apa ?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko –tenpa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami- berjalan duluan memasuki Gymnasium dan diikuti oleh Kagami yang mendecak kesal –untuk kesekian kalinya- karena dicuekkin oleh sang bayangan.

Kuroko memasuki Gymnasium dan… terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang menjadi perhatian anggota lainnya. Tentu saja begitu Kagami masuk, ia juga cukup terkejut.

"Oh, Kagami ! kuroko ! akhirnya kalian datang ! lihat siapa yang baru saja bergabung ?!" seru Koganei Shinji seraya melambai kearah dua junior-nya yang baru saja datang.

Kuroko berjalan kearah gerombolan itu dan disambut oleh Aida Riko sang _Coach_ (pelatih).

"Kuroko-kun, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan seirin ! dan lihat, anggota baru kita ? Kuroki Shirogane !" sahut sang Coach. Kemudian Kagami pun mendekat.

"Coach, jadi… Kuroki bergabung dengan klub basket kita ?" tanya Kagami. Aida pun menoleh.

"Eh, kalian mengenal Kuroki-kun ?" tanya sang Coach.

"sebenarnya, Kuroki shirogane baru saja bergabung di kelas kami pagi ini. Jadi, sudah pasti aku dan Kuroko mengetahui siapa dia." Jelas Kagami.

Kuroko masih menatap Kuroki yang berbincang dengan para _senpai_ yang baru dikenalnya serta teman-teman baru seangkatannya. Dan secara tidak sengaja, mata Kuroko dan Kuroki saling bertemu. Kuroki menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kuroko ! Akhirnya kau datang ! Aku sudah menunggumu, ku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Yah, meski sebenarnya aku percaya kau akan datang sih." Jawab Kuroki secara blak-blakkan. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Kuroko menatap Kuroki dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat biasa. Sementara Kuroki masih tersenyum ramah.

Bagi Kuroko, senyum Kuroki sangat mengganggunya. Ia juga merasa bahwa manik Kuroki dapat menembus seluruh pertahanan rahasia yang Kuroko buat.

"jadi, bagaimana kalau kita latihan ? aku juga ingin mengetes dirimu, Kuroki-kun." Ucap sang ketua, Hyuuga Junpei yang tengah berdiri di samping Kuroko dan Kuroki.

Kuroki memicingkan mata dan menggandeng tangah Kuroko dengan akrab.

"Aku inginnya diajari oleh Kuroko ! lagi pula kau juga tidak keberatan kan, Kuroko ?" ujar Kuroki seraya menatap manik Kuroko mencoba mengancamnya seperti : lakukan-saja-atau-yang-lebih-buruk-akan-terjadi.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas dan menjawab.

"Kapten, biarkanlah Kuroki aku yang mengajar." Ujar Kuroko. Hyuuga hanya mengela napas berat dan menjawab.

"baiklah, Kurserahkan Kuroki-kun kepadamu, Kuroko-kun." Ujar Hyuuga dengan senyuman, tanda bahwa ia percaya Kuroko dapat melakukan tugasnya.

Kemudian Hyuuga berjalan menuju ketempat yang lainnya dan memulai latihan, sementara Kuroko mengurusi Kuroki. Kuroko memang tidak mendapatkan masalah karena sebelumnya ia pernah menjadi guru bagi Kise Ryouta.

"Ne, Kuroko…" ucap Kuroki angkat bicara. Kuroko yang memandang bola basket menengadah kearah Kuroki.

"hm ?"

"pasti… selama ini kau terluka bukan ? kenapa kau terus melakukan hal yang kau benci ? tidak bisakah kau relakan sebelum masalah lain mendatangi dirimu ?" ucap Kuroki.

Kuroko membelalak. Bagaimana Kuroki mengetahui bahwa Kuroko membenci basket ? bahkan kata-katanya : _"tidak bisakah kau relakan sebelum masalah lain mendatangi dirimu._" Itu…. itu adalah kata-kata nasihat dari Kuroko untuk Kagami sebelumnya.

Kuroko menjatuhkan bola basket yang di pegangnya dan meantap Kuroki tidak percaya. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir Kuroki, dan manik ungu yang menyala itu menatap tajam langsung ke manik Kuroko. Seakan tatapan itu mengatakan : tidak-ada-gunanya-kau-melakukan-hal-seperti-ini-la gi.

Kemudian sebuah keributan terjadi di tempat Kagami dan yang lainnya melakukan _mini match_. Pertandingan tengah dihentikan. Seluruh pasang mata menatap mulut pintu. Disana ada lima orang yang bersurai pelangi dan kalian pasti mengetahui siapa mereka…GoM.

"Maaf, mengganggu latihan kalian. Tapi, Kami datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya." Suara _absolute_ itu kembali terdengar di telinga seluruh member seirin.

Kuroki memicingkan matanya kepada sesosok yang sepertinya dibenci olehnya. Kuroki sempat menatap kuroko yang masih ber-_facepalm_ seperti biasa, tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu semua tidak membuatnya cukup tenang.

"Apakah keberadaan kami sebegitunya mengganggu kalian ?" pria bersurai biru malam itu menatap dengan garang, Aomine Daiki.

"Kurokocchi ! Dimana kau ? aku merindukanmu !" seru sang _blonde_, Kise Ryouta.

"sepertinya Aquarius mendapat nasib kurang baik hari ini. Oleh karena itu, aku membawakan _Lucky Item _untuknya." Ujar sang surai hijau yang membetulkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak turun, Midorima Shintarou.

"Kuro-Chin.." ujar sang surai ungu sambil memakan _snack_, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Tetsuya, kami datang berkunjung." Ucap sang surai merah dengan mata _heterochomatic_ miliknya yang memandang dengan cermat tempat itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko hanya menatap mereka datar. Mungkin ia cukup terkejut, tetapi ia juga mengetahui bahwa hal seperti itu suatu saat pasti akan datang.

Sementara Kuroki masih dengan manik ungu menyala-nya yang menatap kesal anggota Kiseki No Sedai itu.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Yosh ! akhirnya, cerita ini selesai juga (meski masih baru Chapter 1)**

**kuharap kalian menyukai cerita ini !**

**dan juga... kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa Kuroki Shirogane itu... Benar tidak ?**

**tetapi itu masih dirahasiakan dari para Readers (#dibakar)**

**tapi yang pasti, Kuroki-kun adalah karakter buatanku !**

**Kuroko : #masih minum Vanilla Milkshake**

**Me : Ne.. Kuroko-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu ?**

**Kuroko : ...**

**Me : Kuroko-kun ?**

**Kuroko : sebenarnya, aku bisa saja meng-ignite pass Kuroki jika ia membuatku risih.**

**Me : Hii ! Tsundere !**

**akashi : kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami ! #nyodorin gunting**

**Aomine : Siapa itu Kuroki ?!**

**Kise : ****_Hidoi-ssu_**** ! kenapa anak baru itu meluk-meluk (lengan) Kurokocchi ! cemburu-ssu !**

**Murasakibara : Kuro-chin~ #mundung**

**Midorima : #****_Lucky Item_**** (Guci dari tanah liat) pecah seketika**

**Kuroki : Jahat ! kok aku di sudutkan sih ?!**

**Me : U-UWAAH ! SAYA ENGGAK MAU ADA PERTUMPAHAN DARAH SEKARANG ! POKOKNYA TETAP TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ! ****_MATA ASHITA_**** !**

**Next Chapter :: Chapter 2 : New Conflict **

**Mind to RxR ? X3**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Conflict

**BACK TO ME AGAIN !(PLAAK)**

**Akhirnya... setelah lama (Enggak bisa disebut lama juga sih) menulis Fic ini dengan berbagai rintangan (Sedikit rintangannya) Selesai juga !**

**Chapter 2 ini akan membuat anda...DEG-DEGAN ! Apa lagi Akhirnya yang bikin penasaran**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 2 : New Conflict

.

**_…Selamat datang di dunia penuh Ego dan Cinta._**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Tetsuya, kami datang berkunjung." Ucap sang surai merah dengan mata _heterochomatic_ miliknya yang memandang dengan cermat tempat itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

Seluruh member Seirin terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka rupanya masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Kiseki… No Sedai…" ucap Hyuuga cukup terkejut.

Mata heterokom itu masih melihat-lihat sekitar sampai pada akhirnya berhenti. Mata itu menatap laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan ekspresi datar.

Kemudian sang surai merah beserta pengikutnya(?) mendekat kearah Kuroko. Tetapi Kuroko sendiri masih terdiam.

Kagami awalnya ingin mendekati GoM tetapi ia sempat menatap wajah Aomine yang terlihat sedih tetapi di tutupi dengan ekspresinya yang cukup sangar. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Tetsuya, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum atau yang lebih mirip seperti seringai jahat di mata Kuroko.

"Yo, Tetsu. Sepertinya kekuatanmu sudah mulai meningkat ya." Ujar Aomine dengan Akrab. Kuroko menengadah, ia bisa melihat bahwa Aomine yang sekarang sama dengan yang dulu.

"kurokocchi ! Aku Rindu denganmu-ssu !" ucap Kise.

"Kuroko, Aquarius sedang dalam peringkat yang tidak disukai, aku datang untuk memberikanmu _Lucky Item _(gantungan kunci berbentung air) milik Aquarius." Ujar Midorima.

"Kuro-Chin, kau mau satu ?" tanya Murasakibara memberikan salah satu snack-nya.

Kuroko cukup terkejut. GoM yang dikenalnya telah kembali. Ia merasakan bahwa ia mengalami Nostalgia yang mengharukan.

Kuroki menatap kecewa Kuroko dan ia pun mulai mencoba mengacaukan perasaan Kuroko yang tengah bahagia.

DEGH!

Perasaan itu lagi. Kuroko menggerakkan sedikit tangannya dan kemudian mengepalnya kuat. Ia tidak suka perasaan yang menggerogoti jiwanya itu.

"**_…kami tidak membutuhkanmu..."_**

Suara itu kembali bergema. Mungkin jika Kuroko bukanlah orang yang sangat sabar dan berpikir dengan polosnya, mungkin ia sudah meringis, meminta suara-suara itu berhenti bergema.

"**Cukup. Kalian membuat Kuroko tidak tenang.**" Ucap Kuroki yang membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Akashi memicingkan matanya.

"_sejak kapan laki-laki itu berada di samping Kuroko ?"_ batin GoM. Bahkan Kagami dan anggota seirin lainnya (kecuali Kuroko) juga melupakan bahwa Kuroki berada di samping Kuroko sebelumnya.

" Siapa Kau ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko menatap Kuroki Khawatir, tetapi ada sisi lain di dalam Kuroko yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kuroki.

"Namaku Kuroki Shirogane. Mulai saat ini aku adalah anggota basket Seirin dan murid dari Tetsuya !" ucap Kuroki dengan nada memancing-kemarahan-Akashi. Kuroko dan Kagami tercengang. Kuroki memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan "Tetsuya". Sungguh bernar-benar ada yang aneh. Awalnya Kuroki memanggil Kuroko dengan panggilan "Kuroko" dan sekarang "Tetsuya".

"Apa !? Murid dari Kurokocchi !? _Hidoi-ssu_! Satu-satunya yang menjadi murid Kurokocchi hanyalah aku !" rengek Kise.

"Oi, Tetsu ! memangnya bocah ini benar-benar menjadi muridmu ?" tanya Aomine yang terkejut.

"Um… sebenarnya, ia memang baru saja menjadi muridku." Ucap Kuroko. Dan kise pun kembali merengek, meminta agar Kuroko membuatnya menjadi muridnya lagi, tetapi langsung di tolak dengan halus oleh Kuroko.

KRISS

Sontak rengekan kise berhenti, dan semua orang di Gymnasium itu langsung menatap Akashi yang tengah memegang gunting merah kesayangannya di tangannya.

"Kau anggota baru yang terlalu lancang. **Ingatlah posisimu**." Ujar sang Emperor. Semua orang (Except Kuroko dan Kuroki) langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya. Mereka masih ingin hidup dan tidak ingin mati muda.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang **memperhatikan posisi dirimu sendiri saat ini**." Balas Kuroki. Bagus, Kuroki berhasil membuat sang Emperoro marah dan bersiap melakukan pertumpahan darah sekarang juga.

"Maksudmu kau lebih tinggi(Pangkat/Kekuatan) dariku ?" Akashi memicingkan matanya, mencoba mengancam manik ungu menyala milik Kuroki, tetapi sepertinya itu malah menjadi hiburan bagi Kuroki tersendiri. Kuroki tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, siapa yang tahu…" ujar Kuroki.

Tangan Akashi mulai tidak tenang. Ia melepas landaskan gunting kesayangannya kepada Kuroki, tetapi…

TRAANG!

Semua orang membelalak, bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko pun terkejut. Kuroki berhasil menangkis serangan dari gunting Akashi, dengan menggunakan… CUTTER !

"C-Cutter !" Aomine membelalak. Ia berpikir bahwa dunia telah di putar balikkan dan membuat Akashi kedua di dunia.

"Kuro-ki…." Kuroko menatap Kuroki yang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya berseringai puas.

"Sungguh… seperti yang kupikirkan, kau sangatlah… _Menarik_, Akashi Seijuurou." Ucap Kuroki sambil berseringai puas dan terkikik geli.

Akashi merasa bahwa laki-laki Albino di hadapannya tidaklah biasa. Ia bisa merasakan aura lain dari Kuroki Shirogane itu.

"Tapi sayangnya…. **Kau kurang menarik**." Ucap Kuroki kemudian. Akashi menatap kesal Kuroki. Akashi benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kuroki-Kun…" Panggil Kuroko. Mau Akashi atau pun Kuroki beserta yang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"_Nani_ ? Tetsuya ? kau memanggilku ?" tanya Kuroki dengan senyum ramah mengembang di wajahnya.

"_anata wa… __**Dare **_( Kau… Siapa ) ?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Kuroki kembali berseringai. Langkahnya yang seperti Akashi itu menghampiri Kuroko, Kuroki kemudian memegang pundak Kuroko dan berbisik.

"**Kau akan mengetahuinya cepat atau pun lambat, yang pasti…** Aku adalah pelindungmu ! dari **GoM**." Jelas Kuroki kemudian kembali menoleh kearah Akashi beserta GoM .

Semua orang di Gymnasium itu terkejut begitu sebuah Cutter sudah berada di dekat leher sang _Six Phantom Player_.

"Hoi! Kuroki ! Apa yang mau kau lakukan ?!" Protes Kagami.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya !" GoM menyerukan Nama Kuroko secara bersamaan. Kuroki hanya mengacuhkannya dan berseringai kearah GoM.

"Dengar, kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini, atau Tetsuya-_kalian_ akan terluka." Ancam Kuroki dengan Cutter yang sudah melukai leher Kuroko. Sebuah darah segar muncul dari sana. Akashi hanya mendecak kesal dan kemudian berbalik arah, ia –untuk hari ini- menyerah demi mempertahankan sang _Six Phantom Player_.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Akashi. Dan Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"Oh, Kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Kuroki mengambil gunting merah Akashi dan melemparnya seakan mencoba menyerangnya.

SREEET-JLEB!

Gunting merah yang di lempar Kuroki berhasil melukai wajah Akashi dan gunting itu sekarang tengah menancap di dinding Gymnasium.

Akashi kembali menatap Kuroki. Perasaannya kepada Kuroki memang tidak salah. _"ada yang salah dengan __**Kuroki Shirogane**_." Itulah yang batin Akashi katakan.

Meski GoM sudah mencoba melindungi diri dari Akashi yang siap membalas serangan Kuroki itu-Akashi hanya berbalik lagi dan mengambil gunting kesayangannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gymnasium, diikuti oleh anggota GoM yang siap mati setelahnya.

Setelah GoM benar-benar pergi, Kuroki menjauhkan Cutter-nya dari Kuroko dan Seluruh anggota Seirin lekas mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, Kau baik-baik saja ?!" tanya sang _Coach_ yang sudah siap dengan kotak P3K-nya.

"_Daijobu desu_." Itulah yang dikatakan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko masih dengan memegang luka gores dari Cutter Kuroki, darah yang mengalir disana tidak lah banyak, sehingga tidak mengancam keselamatan Kuroko.

"_Gomen ne_, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu, aku hanya ingin membuat GoM pergi, itu saja." Jelas Kuroki. Kuroko mendelik, permintaan maaf milik Kuroki sangat mirip seperti Aomine. Kagami kemudian langsung menarik kerah Kuroki dengan paksa.

"Kuroki-_Teme_ ! Kau sudah melukai bayanganku ! Dan kau—" Kata-kata Kagami berhenti seketika begitu tangan kiri Kuroko –sementara tangan kanan memegang luka di leher kanan-nya- menyentuh lengan Kagami yang mencengkram kerah Kuroki. "Kuroko ?"

"Hentikan, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi…" Kagami melepaskan cengkramannya. Kuroki tersenyum dan menatap Kuroko yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"_Arigatou na_, Kuroki-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Kuroki melebarkan senyumannya sementara anggota Seirin –terutama Kagami- tercengang dengan perkataan Kuroko. _Setelah Kuroki melukainya, Kuroko malah berterima kasih ? apa yang sebenarnya dia pikir kan ?_ itulah batin seluruh member Seirin (min. Kuroko dan Kuroki).

"Hoi! Kuroko ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan ?!" Protes Kagami.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Kuroki-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku Tahu ! Tapia pa maksudmu dengan itu !?" tanya Kagami kesal.

"Aku berterima Kasih kepada Kuroki-kun, karena membuatku kembali tenang." Ucap kuroko.

"Hah !?" seluruh anggota Seirin langsung terkejut. Sementara itu Kuroki hanya berseringai kepada Kuroko.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Kagami merasakan bahwa Kuroko tengah berada di pihak Kuroki. Kuroki sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu kepada Kuroko. Membuatnya percaya terdahulu…. Dan kemudian **Memakannya** (Baca : Mengkhianati/melakukan sesuatu yang buruk).

* * *

"Akashicchi… _Daijobe _?" tanya Kise yang berjalan khawatir di belakang Aomine. Aomine tersendiri nyaris memaksakan dirinya untuk jalan di belakang Akashi. Sementara Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya berjalan santai –tetapi waspada- di belakang.

"Akashi. Apakah kau memikirkan tentang anak itu ?" tanya Midorima. Sontak langkah Akashi berhenti, membuat semua yang mengkikutinya terperanjat ketakutan. Akashi pun menoleh. Darah di wajahnya (tepatnya di pipi Kiri-nya karena terkena Guntingnya sendiri) sudah terhapuskan dan meninggalkan luka. Akashi terlihat marah meski pun ia masih bertampang biasa.

"Kuroki Shirogane. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Kelihatannya dia akrab sekali dengan Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi.

"Apakah itu teman lama Tetsu ? seperti Ogiwara Shigehiro ?" tanya Aomine dan berhasil dijawab dengan tatapan tajam Akashi yang siap membunuhnya.

"Akashi…" Midorima pun angkat bicara. "Kau sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau itu adalah teman Kuroko bukan ?"

Akashi menatap Midorima terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghela napas.

"Kau salah, Midorima." Ujar Akashi seraya memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Midorima. "kata-kataku itu **_Absolute_**. tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi." Ucap Akashi kemudian kembali berjalan.

Midorima menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu Akashi masih tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Meski Kuroko berhasil melencengkan kata-kata **_Absolute_**Akashi dengan mudah.

* * *

"Uwaaah ! ternyata bermain basket itu memang menyenangkan !" Seru Kuroki.

Ya, Kuroki dan Kuroko tengah berjalan pulang bersama. Biasanya Kagami berada di sampingnya, tetapi karena ancaman dari Cutter milik Kuroki, kini, Kuroki lah yang menggantikan Kagami.

"Kuroki-kun." Panggil Kuroko.

"Ya ?" Kuroki menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Apakah kau menyukai basket ?" tanya Kuroko. Kuroki menatap Kuroko dan kemudian menatap matahari senja.

"Hum… bagaimana menjawabnya ya ? mau dibilang suka, tidak. Mau dibilang benci, juga tidak." Ucap Kuroki.

Kuroko kembali menatap Kuroki. Mungkin yang dikatakan Kagami kepada Kuroko benar. Kuroko dan Kuroki bagaikan _Yin_ dan_ Yang_– yang saling bertolak belakang.

Kuroko kemudian teringat sesuatu. Berbicara soal 'bertolak belakang' Kuroko segera mencari-cari memori di otaknya yang kemungkinan akan membantu kerisauannya mengenai Kuroki. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satu pun yang membantu.

Kemudian Kuroko menatap Kuroki yang tengah memandangnya penasaran. Merasa bahwa Kuroko mulai slaah tingkah, Kuroki pun angkat bicara.

"Hei… Kau… **membenci basket, bukan **?" tanya Kuroki. Kuroko membelalak. Kembali dengan Kuroki yang berseringai puas melihat ekspresi terkejut milik Kuroko pada saat itu.

"Kuroko-kun…" langkah Kuroko terhenti sementara Kuroki masih terus berjalan.

"bagaimana kalau kau memilih _mengakhirinya_ dari pada terus tersakiti seperti sekarang ? kau masih punya waktu untuk berpikir." Ujar Kuroki.

Kuroko menatap Kuroki. Kata 'mengakhiri' itu bukankah terlalu berlebihan ? apakah perjuangannya selama ini masih belum cukup ?

"…Tetsuya…" Kuroko menatap manik Kuroki yang benar-benar menyala. "**Bagaimana kalau kita Kabur bersama ? dengan begitu kau tidak perlu tersakiti lagi. Aku akan menjagamu, merawatmu dan melindungimu**." Ucap Kuroki.

Kuroko menatap Kuroki tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kuroki berbicara seperti itu kepadanya ?

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir sejenak. Setelah mengetahui jawabannya, **Langsung hubungi aku ya** !" ucap Kuroki.

KRIIING!

Handphone Kuroko berdering. Kuroko segera mengacak isi tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Kuroko kembali terkejut.

_Calling - - Kuroki_

Kuroko menatap Kuroki yang masih tersenyum. Kuroki –yang tanpa disadari memegang ponselnya- menutup _flap_ ponselnya, dan seketika bunyi dering ponsel kuroko pun berhenti.

"_Mata Ashita_ (Sampai ketemu lagi), Tetsuya !" seru Kuroki kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh.

Kuroko menatap Kuroki dengan datar, tetapi ia tetap khawatir. Mungkin ia harus lebih waspada kepada Kuroki.

* * *

Kagami berjalan pagi-pagi sekali menuju ke kediaman Kuroko Tetsuya sang Bayangan. Tetapi langkah berhenti. Sesosok bersurai putih tengah berdiri di depan rumah Kuroko dan tidak lama kemudian, Kuroko keluar dan berjalan menuju kesekolah bersama sang surai putih, Kuroki Shirogane.

* * *

Pukul 05:00 pagi, dimana Kuroko bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Kenapa ? karena ia kembali mendengar suara yang bergema di benaknya. _Memanggilnya_…

**…****_bangunlah. Aku menunggu dirimu._**

Kuroko lekas bangkit dari kasurnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kagami, sang Cahaya yang mungkin belum datang untuk menjemputnya.

Setelah semuanya telah selesai, Kuroko bersiap untuk berangkat. Tetapi perasaannya goyah saat ia ingin menggenggam gagang pintu yang berbentuk bulat itu. ia merasakan seseorang berada di balik pintu itu, tengah menantikan dirinya keluar.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Bagaimana pun, ia tetap harus pergi ke sekolah. Kuroko menggenggam gagang pintu rumahnya dan menariknya. Seperti yang di sadarinya, seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, dengan seringai yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menantikanmu, Tetsuya." Ucapnya. Surai putih yang bagaikan awan itu tertiup angin dingin di pagi hari. Manik ungu menyalanya menatap iris biru langit Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak terkejut. Ia tidak membulatkan matanya. Karena ia sudah mengetahui seseorang berada di depan rumahnya. Berdiri menantinya keluar, **dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memakannya.**

"Ya. Kuroki-kun." Jawab Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Kuroki setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

Kuroki kembali berseringai. Ia sangat menyukai laki-laki yang lebihnpendek satu centimeter darinya itu.

"_Ikuo ka _(Kita berangkat) ?" tanya Kuroki yang mengembangkan senyum ramahnya yang palsu.

"_Hai_." Jawab kuroko.

Dan kemudian Kuroko dan Kuroki berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah, tanpa menyadari sang surai merah gelap menatap mereka dengan miris.

Sementara Kuroki hanya berseringai. Ia tahu bahwa Kagami Taiga tengah menatap mereka dengan tatap tidak percaya. Ia tidak akan memberi tahu Kuroko akan hal tersebut. Karena bisa saja, Kagami menghancurkan rencana yang sudah ia buat.

**_Rencana membuat Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh kedalam Keputus-Asaan_**.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Maaf kalau Chapter kali ini mengecewakan kalian. tapi setidaknya aku sudah memberitahu sedikit ****_Clue_**** mengenai Kuroki Shirogane bukan ?**

**jangan mikir kalau dia bisa Telepati, karena itu enggak benar. **

**Kuroki : Kenapa kau enggak buat aku bisa telepati ?**

**Me : karena cerita ini enggak mengandung supranatural !**

**Kuroki : Yah... Enggak seru dong.**

**Me : Suka Suka~~ #malah nyanyi**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 3 : Another Despair**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	3. Chapter 3 : Another Despair

**Halo ! Balik lagi dengan saya ! dan kini Chapter 3 pun Update ! Saya mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mempercepat pembuatan Chapter 3 ini ! di kejar-kejar Deadline memang memang enggak Enak ya... (Author, jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi)**

**Hahaha! ****_Warui, Warui_**** (Maaf), saya orangnya memang susah ditebak ! #Who Cares**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Another Despair

.

.

**_…Hey ? Bukankah kau mengharapkannya juga ?_**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Kuroko!" Panggil Kagami yang baru saja datang. Kuroko menengadah dan menatap sang Cahaya yang berekspresi agak kesal.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko kalem.

Kagami awalnya menatap Kuroki yang tengah tertidur di mejanya dengan lelap sampai pada akhirnya ia kembali angkat bicara.

"tadi… Kau berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kuroki, bukan ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko masih menatap Kagami dan kemudian menatap Kuroki yang masih terlelap. Setelahnya ia kembali pada Kagami.

"Aku…"

DHEG!

Kata-kata Kuroko seketika berhenti. Perasaan yang mencekam itu kembali menggerogotinya. Ia melirik kearah Kuroki, Manik Ungu Menyala-nya menatap (Baca : Mengancam) Kuroko.

**…****_berbohonglah._**

"Hoi, Kuroko!" kagami menyerukan Nama Kuroko yang seketeki membuat orang yang dipanggil salah tingkah begitu menatapnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sendirian." Jawab kuroko seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah jelas Kuroko berbohong, kagami pun menydari toh dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Kuroko berjalan bersama Kuroki.

Masih dengan Kuroki yang menutup matanya, berpura-pura untuk tidur, dan kemudian berseringai puas. Kelopak Kuroki pun membuka dan manik Ungu-nya pun kembali menyala seperti biasanya.

Kuroki bangkit dari tidurnya dan kemudian mendekati Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Ne,ne… Tetsuya ! Tidak baik kau berbohong!" Seru Kuroki yang kemudian merangkul Kuroko dengan akrab. Kagami nyaris terlonjak karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun…" Kuroko menatap Kuroki dan idak sengaja Manik _baby blue_ miliknya dipertemukan dengan Manik _Violet Diamond_ milik Kuroki. Kuroko tersentak. Manik Kuroki yang tampak dingin itu terlihat ingin melahap-nya.

Kuroko yang merasa tidak tenang langsung mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun, lepaskan." Ucap Kuroko dan kemudian Kuroki menjauh dengan tidak senang.

"Tetsuya… Kau tidak senang kalau aku berada di dekatmu ?" rengek Kuroki.

Kagami membelalak. Ia merasakan adanya Kise lain di sebelahnya, tetapi yang ada disana adalah Kuroki.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya." Pria paruh baya pun masuk. Guru mereka yang dengan tampang lesu itu pun memulai pelajaran.

Kuroki menatap Kagami dengan Seringainya. Semuanya sesuai seperti yang ia _Perkirakan_.

* * *

"Kuroko, Apa pendapatmu tentang Kuroki ?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Kuroko dan kagami tengah makan siang di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Kuroko masih dengan Vanilla Milkshake-nya, sementara Kagami dengan dua kotak bekal miliknya.

Kuroko menengadah. Ini kedua kalinya Kagami menanyakan hal itu. Kuroko kembali menatap Vanilla Milkshake-nya dengan khawatir.

"Entahlah. Menurutku ada yang tidak beres, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya seperti itu." jawab Kuroko. Kagami tersenyum.

"Benar Bukan ! ada yang salah dengan Kuroki! Aku sudah mengetahuinya disaat pertemuan pertama kita dengan Kuroki." Seru Kagami, ia senang karena Kuroko Kali ini berada di pihaknya.

"Tapi, Kagami-kun, lebih baik jangan membicarakan Kuroki disaat terang-terangan seperti sekarang." Ucap Kuroko. Kagami Menatap bingung Kuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kuroki saja tidak berada disini." ujar Kagami. Kuroko emnatap Kagami.

"Mungkin dia tidak berada disini, tapi…"

**_…jadi kau menyadari hal itu ?_**

Kuroko membelalak. Dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang. Dibawah sana, Kuroki dengan manik ungu menyala-nya yang selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kuroko itu menatapnya dengan cermat. Kuroki tersenyum, tepatnya berseringai, dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung celana-nya.

Mengetahui sikap Kuroko yang berubah, Kagami pun menatap apa yang di tatap oleh Kuroko dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Mungkin Kuroko ada benar-nya juga. Mereka harus berhati-hati dengan Kuroki.

"Kuroko, ikut aku." Ucap Kagami menarik paksa tangan Kuroko untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Menyadari keanehan di atas sana, Kuroki menatap dengan sigap dan dengan segera berjalan menuju tempat Kagami dan Kuroko berada.

* * *

"kagami-kun, ada apa ?" kagami sontak berhenti menarik Kuroko. Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Dengar, Kuroko. Aku tidak yakin siapa sebenarnya Kuroki itu, tetapi aku minta padamu untuk tidak mengikuti alur Kuroki." Jelas Kagami.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroki… Mempengaruhimu kan…" ucap Kagami. Kuroko terkejut, tetapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

"…itu…" Kuroko menunduk. Ia bingung harus menjawabnya dengan jujur atau—

**_…berbohonglah_**_._

"Kuroko? Katakanla—Ah!" Kuroko menatap kesetiap arah, matanya mencari sosok Kuroki dan Ketemu! Kuroki tengah bersandar di balik dinding di dekat mereka.

"hehe…" Kuroki tersenyum. Ia yakin bahwa Kuroko akan menjalankan seperti apa yang ia perintahkan.

DEGH!

Kuroki merasakan bahwa hawa tidak enak menjalari tubuhnya, ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan Khawatir.

"Kuroko! Jangan Biarkan dia mempengaruhimu! Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak kearah Kuroko yang hanya terdiam menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Mendadak tubuh Kuroko tidak seimbang, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Pandangannya mulai menghilang. Kuroko pun Ambruk. Kagami dan Kuroki terkejut.

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko! Kau dengar aku ?! Hei, buka lah matamu!" Kagami masih berteriak sampai akhirnya ia mendecak kesal dan mengangkut Kuroko menuju UKS.

Sementara itu Kuroki hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa kalau ia mendorong Kuroko terlalu keras. Merasa bahwa ia memiliki kesalahan besar, Kuroki kemudian berjalan lemas menuju ke Gymnasium.

* * *

Kuroko membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna putih langit-langit ruang kesehatan Seirin. Kemudian matanya menjelajah keseluruh tempat sampai akhirnya manik _baby blue_-nya bertemu dengan manik _Violet Diamond_ milik Kuroki.

Kuroko tersentak dan segera bangun. Kuroki yang hanya bersandar di dinding dan sedari tadi menatap Kuroko kemudian berjalan santai mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroki-Kun…" Kuroko menatap Kuroki. Kuroko merasa aneh dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Menatap mata Kuroki yang… seperti sedih itu membuat kuroko entah kenapa tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku… Tetsuya." Ucap Kuroki seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kuroko dapat melihat jelas manik Kuroki yang masih menyala di balik bayangan rambutnya tetapi cahaya itu agak redup.

Melihat ekspresi sedih Kuroki, Kuroko menjadi tidak enak hati dan terlebih, Kuroko seperti bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Kesedihan, rasa bersalah, amarah, dan sebagainya.

"Kuroki-kun… Kenapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku ?" tanya Kuroko.

"…sebenarnya tidak ada alasan Khusus… tetapi maukah kau memaafkanku ?" tanya Kuroki. Masih dengan kuroko yang bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu padaku, tetapi aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Kuroki memeluk Kuroko. Jika Kuroko bisa jujur, ia tidak mengetahui kenapa Kuroki meminta maaf kepadanya. Tetapi jika Kuroki memang memerlukan jawabannya mungkin ia akan memaafkannya meski pun Kuroki menolah menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia meminta maaf.

Sementara itu disisi Kuroki. Ia berseringai, tersenyum layaknya iblis seperti bagaimana dirinya. Mungkin ia sudah merasa bersalah tadi, tetapi Kuroko telah memaafkannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia merenungi kesalahannya lagi Toh… tugasnya adalah membuat Kuroko Tetsuya **Jatuh Kedalam keputus asaan miliknya**.

Kagami berjalan menuju Gymnasium, bertujuan untuk memberi tahu Hyuuga dan yang lainnya tentang keadaan Kuroko, tetapi disaat ia berada di depan Gymnasium, Kagami melihat Hyuuga dan yang lainnya masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar Gymnasium.

"Hei! Kalian tidak latihan basket hari ini?" tanya kagami. Sontak seluruh pasang mata menatap Kagami.

"mana mungkin kami bisa latihan jika mengetahui keadaan Kuroko yang parah itu !?" protes sang pelatih.

"Tenanglah Aida, semua juga mengerti. Dan Kagami, kau sudah mengetahui kalau Kuroko ambruk ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Justru aku datang ke Gymnasium karena ingin memberitahukan keadaan Kuroko." Ucap Kagami.

"Begitukah ? Kau tahu tidak ? Baru saja Kuroki-kun datang ke Gymnasium dan memberitahukan kondisi Kuroko-kun." Jelas sang _Coach_.

"K-Kuroki ?" Kagami tersentak.

"Ya. Tidak lama saat kami baru saja memulai latihan." Jelas Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Begitukah ?" Kagami kemudian terdiam.

"Memangnya ada apa ? kau terlihat kaget saat mendengar nama Kuroki-kun ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Sebenarnya… aku tidak yakin seratus persen tapi.." Kagami tidak enak menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, Kagami ! Kami siap mendengarkanmu!" Seru Shun Izuki.

"Baiklah. Jadi—" Kagami pun menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kau membuat janji denganku." Ucap Kuroki setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kuroko.

"Berjanji ?" Kuroko menengadah mencari tahu dengan cara menatap manik Kuroki, tetapi yang ia dapat adalah rasa dingin yang menusuk.

"Berjanjilah kau selalu berada disampingku." Ucap Kuroki. Kuroko menatap Kuroki heran.

"Berada di sampingmu ? apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku selalu sendirian. Aku kesepian. Kumohon Tetsuya ! Selalu berada di sisiku ya !" Ujar Kuroki dengan wajah memelas sedih. Kuroko melebarkan matanya.

"Tapi… hal itu…" Kuroko menatap kesembarang arah, memastikan dirinya agar tidak menatap manik dingin itu.

"jadi, kau menolak ya ?" Kuroko membelalak. Setelah nada memohon yang lemah itu, kini nada dingin dan menusuk itu kembali datang.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Kuroki. Ekspresi kesal-kecewanya yang mirip dengan Akashi itu menatapnya.

"Kuroki…-Kun ?" Kuroko nyaris bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, apakah aku membuatmu ketakutan ?" tanya Kuroki yang kemudian berseringai dan beridir tegak disamping Kuroko.

Kuroko ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu. keberadaan Kuroki sungguh menusuk dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, **aku akan memaksamu**." Ucap Kuroki.

Merasa sangat takut, Kuroko kemudian bangkit dengan cepat, menjauh dari Kuroki sejauh yang ia bisa.

"**Ada apa Tetsuya ? Kau terlihat ketakutan**." Kuroki berseringai dan menatap tajam Kuroko. Kuroko pun terpojok. Meski pun Kuroki tidak berpindah tempat dari tempatnya sekarang, ia tetap merasa kalau ia harus cepat-cepat pergi.

Dan ketakutan Kuroko pun menjadi kenyataan. Kuroki berjalan kearahnya dan Kuroko hanay terpaku. Dan saat Kuroki sudah berada di hadapannya, Kuroki memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di pihakku. Atau… **Hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi**." Ucap Kuroki.

PLAAK!

Kuroko menepis lengan Kuroki dan berlari dari tempat itu.

"**benar Tetsuya… Lebih baik kau menyerah atau hal yang lebih buruk terjadi**." Ucap Kuroki.

Kagami dan yang lainnya tengah berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Tempat dimana Kuroko berada. Disaat Mereka sudah mau sampai ruangan itu, keributan terjadi.

BRAAK!

Sesosok keluar dengan tergesah-gesah seakan habis melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dan tidak di sengaja, sesosok yang baru saja keluar itu berlari menuju Kagami dan yang lainnya.

"Kuroko! Seharunya Kau-" Kagami membelalak. Kuroko –sesosok yang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga itu- berlari denganc epat melewati Kagami beserta yang lainnya.

Kagami dan yang lainnya menatap Kuroko dengan aneh dan kaget.

"**sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan**." Mendengar suara yang familiar baginya, Kagami menoleh cepat. Sesosok bersurai putih muncul dari ruangan kesehatan itu, dengan seringai khas-nya.

Kagami tahu ada yang aneh, sehingga ia langsung berlari mengejar Kuroko.

"Kagami!" Hyuuga mencoba mengehntikan Kagami tetapi terlambat. Kagami sudah keburu pergi mengejar Kuroko. Dan Hyuuga beserta yang lainnya menatap Kuroki yang berseringai kearah mereka dan pergi ke lorong yang berlawanan. Mereka semua masih tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya, tetapi itu meyakinkan mereka akan satu hal. _"ternyata pernyataan Kagami benar_."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Jadi begini, Kuroki melalukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Kuroko." Ucap Kagami.

"Dengar, Kagami. Kita tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu kepada Kuroki." Ucap Hyuuga yang menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak berburuk sangka ! Itu hanya…" Kagami menunduk.

"Kagami-kun. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud tapi, yang pasti aku masih bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu." Ucap Aida dengan pasti. Kagami pun menengadah.

"Oi, Oi, kenapa sekarang kau malah membela Kagami ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Dengar, Hyuuga. Kata-kata Kagami ada benarnya juga." Ucap Aida.

" Apa yang kau maksud, Riko ?" Kiyoshi kemudian mendekati Aida.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh di sekeliling Kuroki-kun, dan terlebih lagi… Ia seperti memiliki Sifat dari anggota GoM." Semua orang tersentak dengan ucapan Sang _Coach_.

"Benar Juga! Kau ingat saat Kuroki berbicara dengan kita ? aku pernah berpikir kalau ia mirip dengan Kise Ryouta !" Seru Kagonei.

"Benar, Bukan !" Kagami berseru dengan semangat.

"Oi ! sudah kubilang jangan berburuk Sangka dulu !" bentak Hyuuga yang kesal.

"Hyuuga, jadi kau masih belum menyadarinya ?" tanya Aida.

"Huh ?" Hyuuga bertatapan bingung.

"Disaat Kuroki melawan Akashi tempo hari, ia sangat mirip dengan Akashi tersendiri. Selain itu… dia juga menggunakan benda tajam. Tidakkah itu cukup menjelaskan ?" Hyuuga hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar penjelasan Aida Riko.

"Tetapi tetap saja… Aku menolak jika kalian berburuk sangaka sebelum mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya ! Kalian paham ?" ujar Hyuuga yang mendapat balasan ekspresi senang dari semua yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga." Ucap Aida.

"Oi, oi, tidakkah keadaan menjadi agak panas disini ?" ucap Kagami.

"**Apa katamu ?**" Kagami mendapat balasan Death-Glare dari Sang Coach dan Sang Kapten Seirin itu.

"_Nandemonai yo_ ( Tidak ada apa-apa) !" Kagami berkecil hati begitu ditatap seram oleh kedua iblis asal Seirin itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui Kuroko ? " Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ah, Kau benar, Teppei." Jawab Aida.

"Kalau begitu Ayo." Lanjut Kagami yang mengantarkan mengantarkan mereka menuju ke tempat Kuroko.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Kuroko! Berhenti lah !" Seru kagami yang masih berlari di belakang Kuroko.

Kuroko berlari ke sembarang tempat dan Kagami mengikutinya. Mereka terus berlari hingga ke halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Kuroko berhenti berlari dan begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Akhirnya… sebenarnya apa yang merasuki dirimu hingga berlari dngan gila seperti itu ? Kau tidak pernah punya kekuatan sebesar itu sebelumnya—" Kagami tersentak. Kuroko menatapnya datar tapi dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf kepadaku ?" tanya Kagami yang bingung.

Kemudian Kuroko menyiapkan Posisi yang tidak biasa. Kagami kembali terkejut. Ia tahu posisi itu. Posisi dimana Kuroko melakukan… _Vanishing Drive_.

"Kuroko, APa yang Kau—" kata-kata kagami kembali terpotong begitu Kuroko berlari mendekatinya dan kemudian menghilang.

Kagami tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik di persekian detik saat itu. menyadari langkah kaki seseorang berlari di belakangnya, Kagami pun tersadar dan dengan segera menoleh kebelakang. Kuroko sedang berlari lagi di belakangnya.

Awalnya kagami ingin mengejarnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu mengingat ekspresi Kuroko sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sedih dan ketakutan. Manik _baby blue_-nya terlihat sedikit tercampur dengan warna ungu dan… menyala.

Kagami kembali menatap jalan kosong yang sebelumnya di lewati oleh Kuroko. Kagami benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pernyataannya terhadap Kuroki ternyata benar.

Sementara itu Kuroki masih berjalan santai di koridor seirin. Di lorong itu hanya dirinya sendiri dan setengah tubuhnya tertutupi bayangan. Bagian atas yang tertutup bayangan itu memancarkan sesuatu yang berkilau dan bercahaya. Manik _Violet Diamond_ itu menyala layaknya cahaya yang tak akan pernah padam.

"Aku… **tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan orang lain.**"

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**_Mousouwari Gomenasai_**** (Maafkan saya) !**

**setelah saya lihat-lihat, ternyata Chapter ini lebih pendek dari Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya (atau malah lebih banyak ?)**

**Kuroki : Seven (7)-san, ceritamu kali ini sungguh ambigu...**

**Kuroko : kurang menarik.**

**Akashi : dan kurang ****_absolute_**

**Me : (To Akashi : Darimana kau datang ! dasar 'datang tak di undang pulang tak dijemput' ! #panjang banget)**

**Aomine : kenapa hanya Scene bakagami saja yang ada ? GoM bahkan tidak muncul !**

**Murasakibara : Kuro-Chin~~**

**Kise : ****_Hidoi-ssu_**** !**

**Midorima : Apa-apaan chapter kali ini, ****_nanodayo_**** ?!**

**Me : UDAH JANGAN PROTES ! POKOKNYA TETAP TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA !**

**dan sang Author/Narator tercinta kalian ini (#Huek) di keroyok secara membabi buta.**

**Next Chapter :: Chapter 4 : You Is Mine**

**Untuk keselamatan Jiwa dan Raga yang sebentar lagi udah enggak Jasmani serta Rohani, Please RxR...Q_Q**


	4. Chapter 4 : You Is Mine

**YOSSHA ! AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE-NYA CHAPTER 4 INI ! DAN SAYA BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN DEADLINE YANG JATUH TEMPONYA MASIH LAMA ! YEIIY ! **

**INI BERKAT DUKUNGAN DARI REVIEW2 MINNA-SAN SEMUA ! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 4 : You Is Mine

.

.

**_…tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu, menyentuhmu, bahkan mendekatimu kecuali aku._**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko berhenti berlari begitu ia berada di tempat yang cukup sepi –dan yang pasti ia masih berada di sekolah-. Kuroko kemudian terduduk di dekat dinding dan menutup matanya.

Bayangan Kuroki masih berada di benak-nya. Tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menghilang. Sebenarnya apa yang Kuroki inginkan darinya ?

Kuroko hanyalah pemain basket yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan _passing_ saja. Meski pun ia sudah memiliki gaya basket baru-nya, Kuroko masih tetap percaya bahwa ia lebih lemah dari yang lainnya.

Kuroko masih terus merenung, berpikir kenapa harus dirinya yang diincar. **Oleh manik Ungu menyala yang menyeramkan itu**.

* * *

"kagami, kau harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada kami." Ujar Hyuuga dengan tampang yang tidak menjanjikan.

"Ya ?" Kagami hanya terbingung di tempat.

"Kenapa GoM berada di Gymnasium Seirin saat ini ?!" Protes Hyuuga.

"Ah, itu… Aku meminta bantuan mereka." Jelas Kagami.

"Apa !? Kau melakukan Apa ?! Oh, Kau benar-benar bodoh sampai-sampai meminta bantuan GoM." Seru Hyuuga.

"Tenanglah, kapten. Ini semua demi kuroko." Ucap senang Kagami.

"Kagami, aku tahu niatmu baik kepada bayanganmu. **Tetapi pikirkanlah perasaan kami**." Ujar Hyuuga yang berhasil membuat Kagami terpaku di tempat.

"Oi, Bakagami! Kau yang memanggil kami, tetapi kau juga yang lama !" Protes Aomine.

"Diam kau, Ahomine !" Tukas kagami.

"Apa!? Katakan sekali lagi, dan kau akan merasakan akibatnya !" seru Aomine.

"Diamlah kalian berdua. Kita punya urusan yang lebih penting hari ini." Ujar Akashi seraya menatap tajam kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu.

"b-Baik." Jawab kagami dan Aomine secara serempak.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggil kami, Kagami Taiga ?" tanya Akashi dengan **_Absolute_**.

"Jadi begini, Keadaan Kuroko memburuk beberapa saat ini." Ujar Kagami.

"Apa !? Keadaan Kurokocchi memburuk ?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Bakagami ?!" Protes Kise.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun !" Tukas Kagami.

"Ryouta, diamlah." Ucap Akashi.

"_H-Hai_." Kise dengan segera menutup mulutnya.

"Apakah penyebabnya karena anak baru itu ?" tanya Akashi. Kagami mengedipkan mata.

"darimana kau mengetahuinya ?" tanya Kagami.

"alasan darimana aku mengetahuinya tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting, apa yang di lakukan Kuroki Shirogane itu kepada Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi.

"Kalau aku boleh bilang… Kuroki mempengaruhi Kuroko." Ucap Kiyoshi yang datang tanpa di undang.

"Ki-Kiyoshi !" Hyuuga sudah kesal dengan sikap mantan _Ace_ Seirin itu. selalu saja ia ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"mempengaruhi ? Apakah kalian mengetahui alasannya mempengaruhi Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi.

"Sebenarnya hal itu masih belum di ketahui. Kami sedang mengawasi sikap Kuroki beberapa waktu ini di saat latihan, dan satu yang kami ketahui." Jelas Kagami.

"Apakah itu ?" Akashi mulai menemukan kunci jawaban dari Kuroki Shirogane itu.

"Kuroki memiliki sifat dari GoM." Ucap sang _Coach_, Aida Riko, yang juga ikut berpartisipasi.

"Hah !?" GoM langsung tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan dari _Coach_ asal seirin itu.

"maksudmu semua sifat kami ?" tanya Kise.

"Sebenarnya yang baru kami ketahui adalah Sifat Kise Ryouta dan Akashi Seijuurou saja. Sisanya kami belum mengetahuinya." Jelas Hyuuga juga.

"Ah! Aku menyadari sesuatu !" Seru Izuki. Kemudian seluruh pasang mata menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau sadari, Izuki ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya, Kuroki juga memiliki Sifat Kuroko juga !" Seluruh orang di Gymnasium tersentak.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat sikap seperti itu…?" ucap Kagami.

"Tidak. Dia benar. Kuroki Shirogane memang memiliki Sifat Tetsu. Karena saat tempo hari kami berkunjung, kami telat menyadari keberadaan Kuroki Shirogane.

"Be-benar juga." Ucap Kagami kemudian.

"**Halo Kalian Semua ! kami datang !**" Seru seseorang di depan pintu Gymnasium.

Seluruh mata di Gymnasium kemudian tertuju kepada dua orang yang baru saja datang. Kehadiran mereka bagaikan _Yin _dan _Yang_.

_"Mereka datang._" Itulah yang batin mereka ucapkan.

Manik Kuroki menatap Gymnasium dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya, tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama disaan manik _Violet_ itu terhenti di suatu titik. Pandangannya menuju kearah GoM yang tengah berbincang dengan anggota Seirin lainnya.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berani memulai percakapan dengan suasana mencekam itu.

"Tetsuya, Kesini." Ucap (Baca : Perintah) Akashi dengan tiba-tiba. Kagami beserta yang lainnya melebarkan matanya sementara Kuroki memicingkan mata ke sang Emperor yang sebentar lagi akan merebut Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

Kuroko hanya menatap yang lainnya dengan datar dan mulai mengambil langkah pertamanya, tetapi sesuatu membuatnya berhenti seketika.

**…****_ Menjauhlah darinya_**.

Kuroko berhenti begitu suara gemaan itu kembali terdengar. Kuroko segera menatap Kuroki yang tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Kuroko. Mengetahui ada yang aneh, Kagami, Hyuuga serta member Seirin yang lainnya sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Sementara GoM masih dengan tatapan bingung mereka.

Kagami tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Akashi dan Kuroki akan memulai pertumpahan darah jika keadaan mereka(Baca : GoM) (A/N : Keadaan yang dimaksud, GoM yang tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan seketika menatap Kuroki.) yang diambang kebingungan itu, oleh karena itu Kagami memilih angkat bicara.

"Kuroko, Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya! Cepat kemarilah!" Seru Kagami. Akashi, midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara langsung menatap Kagami, begitu juga dengan anggota Seirin lainnya.

_"Bagus sekali, Kagami._" Pikir Hyuuga. Aomine menatap Kagami bingung.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Bakagami ?" tanya Aomine. Kagami hanya menghiraukannya sehingga membuat Aomine mendecak kesal. Akashi juga hampir berkomentar sama dengan Aomine, tetapi dari pada ia di pusingkan, toh Aomine juga sudah menggantikannya bertanya. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu kelanjutannya.

Kuroki menatap kesal Kagami. Kagami memang di luar pemikirannya. Mungkin sekarang Kuroki akan memulai rencana barunya dalam menjauhi **pengacau** rencananya.

Kuroko kemudian menatap Kagami dengan cemas dan kemudian kembali menatap Kuroki. Wajah Kuroki tampak tidak senang, dan ekspresi itulah yang ditakutkan oleh Kuroko.

"Dengarkan Aku, Kuroko. Jangan dengarkan Kuroki ! aku tahu dia mempengaruhimu, jadi jangan dengarkan dia !" Seru Kagami lagi.

"Huh, mana mungkin kuroko menolakku. Iya kan, Kuroko ?" ucap Kuroki seraya berseringai.

Kali ini Kuroki berhasil menarik keluar Emosi sang Emperor. Kata **menolak** di kata-kata Kuroki sepertinya telah menantang Akashi. Akashi melangkah beberapa langkah mendekati Kuroki dan Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan **menolak** di kata-katamu barusan ?" Bagus, lihat apa reaksi orang-orang di sekitar Akashi ?

Midorima berdoa agar nyawanya tidak diambil. Aomine –entah apa alasannya- memeluk Kagami, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Murasakibara seketika membatu, Snack-Snack yang di pegangnya seketika terjatuh ke tanah—Ralat, ke lantai Gymnasium. Kise tengah bersembunyi di balik Murasakibara, sepertinya ia menganggap pria bersurai ungu dan tinggi itu sebagai tamengnya. Lalu sisanya ? sudah keburu kabur ke ruang ganti sebagai tempat teraman mereka. [ Wait! Ini OOS –Out Of Script- dari naskah nih !]

Kuroki mendelik kearah Akashi. Sepertinya Akashi menantang Kuroki dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Kuroki pun menerimanya. Kuroko hanya terdiam. Kini ia seperti tembok tinggi yang membatasi kedua laki-laki bersurai putih dan merah itu.

"Akashi-kun… Kuroki-kun…" Kuroko mencoba menghentikan suasana mencekam itu, tetapi sepertinya ia benar-benar nyaris di acuhkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak mempunyai hak apapun untuk memerintah Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ? apakah kau mempunyai hak yang lebih pantas untuk memerintahnya ?" Tanya Kuroki.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah Ketua tim basketnya(yang dulu). Sudah sewajarnya aku memerintahnya." Tukas Akashi.

Seketika Kuroki terdiam. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Akashi kemudian berseringai.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ? Apakah kau mempunyai hak itu ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroki pun menundukkan kepalanya. Manik ungu-nya seketika menyala lebih terang, tetapi yang dapat melihat itu hanyalah Kuroko. Kuroko pun muncur beberapa langkah. Mengetahuinya, Akashi mulai mewaspadai laki-laki Albino di hadapannya.

"Ya. Bahkan hak yang kumiliki melebihi hak milikmu. Karena…." Kata-kata Kuroki seketika terputus. Tangan kanan Kuroki sudah menutup mulutnya. " Maaf. Sesuatu terlepas dari mulutku." Ucap Kuroki kembali berseringai.

Akashi berekspresi sedikit kesal. Karena seringai aneh nan membingungkan milik Kuroki itulah yang tidak disukai oleh Akashi. Kemudian Akashi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kuroko.

"Kemarilah. GoM akan tampil lagi di turnamen selanjutnya. Kami memerlukan kekuatanmu." Ujar Akashi. Kagami serta member Seirin lainnya tercengang. Kiseki No Sedai ( Generation Of Miracles ) akan tampil di turnamen depan ?! apakah mereka tidak salah dengar ?

Sementara anggota GoM lainnya hanya menatap datar. Mereka sudah diberitahukan hal itu sebelumnya oleh Akashi sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi terkejut.

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Meski kakinya sudah menyuruhnya untuk bergerak tetapi ia bimbang. Jika GoM tampil di turnamen depan, berarti Seirin tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya. Tetapi kemudian tanpa ia sadari, kakinya bergerak sendiri dan kemudian melangkah mendekati Akashi.

Kuroki menatap Kuroko dan tangannya dengan sigap mencengkram lengan Kuroko. Kuroko, Akashi, serta yang lainnya terkejut.

"Kuroki-kun…" Kuroko menatap langsung manik ungu menyala Kuroki yang bisa dibilang cukup menakutkan. Maniknya di penuhi dengan amarah. Seakan mengancam Kuroko agar dirinya tidak jauh dari Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun! Lepaskan Kuroko-kun sekarang !" Seru Aida.

Meski Aida sudah berteriak pada Kuroki, Kuroki masih menatap manik _baby blue_ Kuroko yang tampak terkejut itu. lalu kelopak mata Kuroko pun di tutup, ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu." Ucap Kuroko. Kuroki berseringai sedangkan Akashi ber-ekspresi Kaget. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kuroko! Apa yang kau maksud ?! Kau berencana mengikuti Kuroki !?" seru Kagami. Kuroko kemudian menatap Kagami dengan pasrah. Senyum paksaan terulas di bibirnya.

"Ya. Aku mengikutinya." Jawab kuroko.

"Kurokocchi ! Kau pasti bercanda ? mengikuti anak baru itu ? Oh, yang benar saja-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Kuro-chin, aku tahu anak itu tidak baik bagimu. Kembalilah." Ujar Murasakibara.

"Tetsu !" Aomine pun berseru. Tetapi Kuroko hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Kuroki Shirogane…." Akashi menatap kesal laki-laki Albino yang sekarang telah menguasai seluruh keadaan pada saat itu.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Kita bisa meng-skip latihan hari ini. Tentu saja karena para pengganggu muncul !" jelas Kuroki yang kemudian menarik tangan Kuroko. Kuroko meringis sedikit karena cengkraman Kuroki yang sangat kuat itu.

"I-Iya…" Kuroko pun mengikuti langkah Kuroki hingga bayangan mereka menghilang.

Akashi kemudian ber-aura suram. Sepertinya keberadaan Kuroki membuat dirinya menjadi tidak senang. Merasa kan bahaya di sekitar Akashi, semua orang di Gymnasium itu sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi apa-yang-akan-terjadi-selanjutnya.

"Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Taiga." Panggil Akashi dengan cepat. Kagami tercengang begitu namanya dipanggil oleh sang Emperor, begitu juga dengan anggota GoM lainnya dan member Seirin lainnya. Kenapa Sang Emperor memanggil Kagami ?

"Ya, Akashi ?" tanya Midorima –yang memberanikan diri-.

"Aku ingin kalian mengawasi Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi.

"Hah ?!" Jawaban dari ke lima orang itu berhasil mendapat balasan Death-Glare dari sang Emperor.

"Shintaro dan Atsushi. Aku ingin kalian menjauhi Kuroki Shirogane dari Tetsuya saat pulang sekolah." Uujar Akashi.

" Baik." Jawab langsung Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Ryouta dan Daiki. Aku ingin kalian seringlah datang ke Seirin saat mereka latihan basket." Ujar Akashi.

"Tunggu! Apa ?! Saat Latihan !? Kau tahu 'kan apa yang akan Satsuki lakukan jika aku membolos ?!" seru Aomine dan kemudian mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Kau sudah sering membolos sebelum dikalahkan Tetsuya. Jadi kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Jelas Akashi yang berhasil membuat mantan _Ace _Teikou itu ber-Sweatdrop-ria.

"B-baik…" jawab Aomine cepat.

"Aku menolak, Akashicchi ! Kasamatsu-senpai bisa membunuhku jika aku membolos-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Tenang saja, Ryouta. Aku sudah memberitahu seluruh Senpai-mu kalau kau sedang melakukan pekerjaan." Jelas Akashi cepat.

_"Sejak kapan kau melakukannya !?_" seru batin mereka.

"Baik." Jawab Kise Kemudian.

"dan Taiga…" Akashi pun menatap Kagami.

"Y-Ya!?" Kagami nyaris lompat karena dikejutkan oleh sang Emperor.

"Awasi Tetsuya saat jam pelajaran. Bersama teman-teman dan senpai-senpai-mu." Jelas Akashi.

Kagami malah ber-O-ria dengan santainya. Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh kepercayaan dan membalas Akashi dengan SKSD.

"Tentu saja hal itu akan kulakukan !" jawab Kagami.

_"Bakagami __**BODOH**__ !" _Seru batin mereka (Except. Kagami dan Akashi).

"Baiklah kalau kau mengerti. Aku ingin kalian melakukannya mulai **Besok**. **Dan tidak ada yang dapat menolak perintah ini atau mengabaikannya. Atau hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.**" Ujar Akashi.

"BAIK!" Jawab mereka semua.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Daiki, Shintaro, Ryouta, Atsushi. Ayo kita kembali. Kita akhiri sampai disini." ucap Akashi yang kemudian berjalan pergi keluar Gymnasium.

"Kagamicchi, Tolong Jaga Kurokocchi-ssu !" Ujar Kise yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Ka-Kagamicchi !? sudah kubilang jangan sebut namaku dengan kata '-cchi' di belakangnya !" protes Kagami.

"Bakagami, kalau kau gagal dalam tugasmu dan membuat Tetsu terluka. Kuyakinkan kau akan tinggal nama." Ancam Aomine.

"Dasar Ahomine, tidak mungkin aku gagal dalam tugasku." Balasnya.

"Kagami, kuserahkan tanggung jawab ini padamu, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima yang kemudian pergi.

"dasar mata empat, tidak mungki aku gagal !" ujar Kagami yang sukses membuat perempatan di sisi dahi Midorima.

"Kaga-chin, tolong jaga Kuro-chin ya…" ujarnya seraya memberikan satu snack yang dibawanya.

"Ba-baik." Entah kenapa Kagami paling takut jika harus berurusan dengan Murasakibara.

Kemudian GoM pun pergi dari Gymnasium Seirin, dan suasana hening seketika.

GEPLAAK!

"_ITAI _(Sakit) ! Apa-apaan itu !?" ringis Kagami yang kepalanya baru saja kena tojosan dari sang Kapten.

"Dengar, ya. Kagami… **sebagai hukuman telah membuat para senpai-mu ini terancam bahaya, latihanmu kali ini dibuat ****_Double_**** !**" jelas Hyuuga.

"APA !?" teriak Kagami saking terkejutnya. Dan disaat latihannya, ia mengutuk Kuroko dengan berbagai macam kutukan serta alat-alat seperti boneka Voodoo yang ditempeli foto Kuroko –yang entah dapat darimana- untuk di santét-nya [ JANGAN OOS NAPA ! ]

* * *

"Akashi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selama kami melakukan misi ini ?" sebuah pertanyaan seketika terlontar dari mantan _Number #1 Shooting_ Teiko itu. Akashi kemudian menoleh kearah Midorima.

Midorima dan Akashi berjalan pulang bersama. Sementara Aomine berjalan bersama Kise dan Murasakibara yang memilih untuk mampir ke toko makanan ringan terlebih dahulu.

"Seharusnya tanpa ku jelaskan, kau sudah mengtahuinya." Ucap Akashi.

"hah ?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelidiki asal-usul Kuroki Shirogane itu." jelas Akashi. Midorima hanya menghela napas dan kemudian memegang _Lucky Item_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

_"Sepertinya besok aku harus membawakan Bakagami __**Lucky Item**__. Karena aku dapat meyakini bahwa Leo besok sedang tidak beruntung. Aku tidak dapat meyakininya seratus persen. Karena hanya Oha-Asa saja yang mengetahuinya."_ Batin si Maniak Oha-Asa berjalan itu.

* * *

"Ne, Aominecchi… apa yang harus kita lakukan besok ? mencoba latihan bersama Seirin-ssu ?" tanya Kise.

"Mana kutahu ! lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau latihan dengan Bakagami sialan itu." jawab Aomine dengan merengut.

"tapi jika kita ikut latihan, kemungkinan kita juga memperkecil ketahuannya rencana Akashi ini-ssu."

"Kau ada benarnya juga ! mungkin kita harus berpura-pura berlatih bersama Seirin dengan alasan 'perjanjian yang dibuat oleh kapten Seirin kepada kita'. Bagaimana ?" tanya Aomine.

" Benar-ssu ! Itulah tugas kita sebagai mata-mata !" seru Kise.

"sudah, jangan banyak berkhayal. Tugas kita dimulai besok, dan kita juga akan menghadapi berbagai halangan besok. Jadi jangan terlalu bersemangat dulu.

"Tapi Aku benar-benar semangat-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Suka-sukamu saja deh…"

* * *

"Ah !" Murasakibara seketika berhenti memilih snack begitu menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Permen dengan rasa Vanilla itu sepertinya menarik perhatian sang jumbo asal Yosen itu.

"Aku akan memberikan ini kepada Kuro-chin besok." Ujarnya yang kemduain mengambik kantong permen itu dan membawanya ke kasir beserta snack-snack lainnya.

* * *

Kuroki tengah bersender di sebuah pohon dan menatap rembulan yang tengah bersinar di malam itu. manik _Violet Diamond_ miliknya menyala dengan terang, dan seringainya tersungging di bibirnya. Mulutnya mulai terbuka tanda ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Akashi kembali berjalan dan Midorima mengikutinya. Akashi kemudian menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar tepat diatasnya. Mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"**—Permainan ini pun dimulai dari sekarang.**"

* * *

Kagami baru saja datang ke Apastemennya dan siap membuka pintunya sampai pada akhirnya tangannya terdiam. Kagami menoleh kearah bulan yang tengah bersinar terang tepat dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum percaya diri yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa besok ia dapat melakukan tugasnya.

"Kuroko, Tunggulah. Aku pasti akan datang secepat yang aku bisa." Ucapnya sambil menatap bulan.

* * *

Sementara itu, kuroko tengah terduduk di pojok kasurnya dengan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap dan hanya di sinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Sambil memegang lengannya yang terasa sakit dan terlihat membiru itu. tatapan yang terlihat akan runtuh itu seakan benar-benar akan jatuh tak berdaya.

"…Sakit sekali…"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Kuroko : ...**

**Kuroki : Gomen karena sudah melukai lenganmu ! itu pasti sangat sakit !**

**Me : WOI ! KOK DI CHAPTER INI ADA OOS (Out Of Scropt) SEGALA SIH !? KAN JADINYA ENGGAK SERU DAN MENANTANG !**

**Akashi : memangnya ****_yang membuat cerita ini siapa _****?! #Death Glare**

**Me : #Sweatdrop**

**Aomine + Kagami : KENAPA ADA SCENE KAMI BERPELUKAN ! INI KAN ENGGAK ADA GENRE YAOI SEDIKIT PUN !**

**Me : #Cuex**

**Kise : ****_Hidoi-ssu_**** ! **

**Me : Kise... setahuku kau tidak mempunyai Scene yang aneh-aneh deh... kau itu cuman sengaja MEMANCING emosi-ku kan ?!**

**Kise : Mana mungkin-ssu !**

**Midorima : #Facepalm**

**Ok, daripada meladeni perdebatan aneh ini, mendingan kita bertemu di Chapter berikutnya saja, ya !**

**KEEP READING-KEEP WAITING DOR THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 5 : The Battle Start Now !**

**Mind to RxR ?! X3**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Battle Start Now !

**For All readers, saya akan berbicara panjang lebar setelah kalian membaca Fic ini...**

**Enjoy Reading...**

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Battle Start Now !

.

.

..._kumohon… hentikan semua ini…_

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kagami tengah terduduk malas di kursinya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa _mimpi buruk_-nya telah menjadi kenyataan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur saking semangatnya, dan satu kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya.

Sebenarnya kenapa ia semangat sekali sampai tidak bisa tidur ? jawab yang tepat adalah karena Kagami –dengan entah kenapa- merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar diwajibkan menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Akashi. Ia seperti merasa bahwa pertandingan Winter Cup akan diadakan ulang oleh Akashi. GoM + Kagami melawan Kuroki ? Oh, yang benar saja. Kuroki pasti akan langsung hancur seketika.

Kagami menatap meja Kuroko. Disana kosong, dan Kagami pun menatap meja Kuroki yang tak berpenghuni juga. Itu artinya…

Kagami segera bangkit begitu mengetahui kesalahan fatalnya bermalas-malasan di tempatnya sekarang. Jika Kuroki tidak berada di tempatnya, berarti ia sedang berada bersama Kuroko !

Kagami lekas keluar dari kelas, berharap bahwa teman-temannya serta Senpai-Senpainya membantunya dalam menjalankan misi sah-tidak-sah ini.

* * *

"Tetsuya. Kau serius baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kuroki yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya yang tengah berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kuroko dengan singkat. Kuroki mendelik kesal.

"tapi, Tetsuya… apakah benar kau baik saja membawa tumpukan buku yang bahkan menghalangi pandanganmu itu ?" tanya Kuroki.

"Aku baik saja." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau kan keberadaannya sangat lemah… semua orang bisa saja salah paham dan menganggapmu buku yang melayang dan berjalan sendiri." Jelas Kuroki. Kuroko pun terdiam. Ia mencoba mendengarkan bisikkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Hei… Buku-buku itu melayang !" seru seorang murid.

"Be-Benar juga ! apakah Seirin memiliki mata pelajaran sihir ?" tanya murid lainnya.

"Hebat dong! Aku ingin bisa sihir !" seru murid lainnya. Dan terjadilah kehebohan. Kuroko menghela napas, sedangkan Kuroki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Serius kau baik saja, Tetsuya ?" godanya lagi. Kuroko menatap kesal Kuroki –tapi masih dengan Facepalm-nya- dan kemudian memalingkan pandangan.

"Ya. Karena aku adalah—" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebagian buku dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa Kuroko diambil oleh Kuroki. sehingga Kuroko tidak lagi terhalangi oleh buku-buku. Sontak seluruh murid terdiam seakan di bekukan oleh remote waktu. Tatapan terkejut terus mengarah menatap Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Kuroki dengan jengkel.

"Aku bantu, ya~" ucap Kuroki sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"UWAAAAH ! (Sejak kapan dia disana ?!) (Aku pun tidak tahu ?!)" dan seluruh murid pun menjadi was-was. Dan klub surat kabar pun mengeluarkan edisi terbarunya : "manusia transparan Sekolah Seirin muncul !".

* * *

Kuroki tergelak begitu mereka selesai menyerahkan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan. Kuroko hanya menatap Kuroki dengan jengkel tetapi ia jadi menyadari akan satu hal. Kuroki telah membuat bebannya terangkat satu per satu.

"hahaha… maaf, maaf… yang tadi itu benar-benar lucu !" seru Kuroki dengan girang sementara yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa _Facepalm_ seperti biasa.

"tolong jangan lakukan itu, Kuroki-kun. Itu membuatku sedikit tidak senang." Ujar Kuroko.

"Masa iya ? aku sepertinya melihat ekspresi lega melewati manik-mu itu !" Seru Kuroki yang membuat manik mereka saling bertemu.

Merasa ada yang mengganjal, Kuroko menutup kelopak matanya sehingga maniknya tersembunyi dan manik Kuroki tak dapat bertemu dengan maniknya. Kuroki bertatapan bingung begitu Kuroko menutup matanya.

"Kau salah, Kuroki-kun." Kuroko pun membuka matanya dan menatap ke lantai.

"huh ?"

"Aku tidak merasa lega. Justru yang kurasakan saat bersamamu adalah… sesuatu yang harus di **waspadai**." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian menatap manik Kuroki dengan dalam dan rasa percaya diri terpancar dari manik biru langit-nya. Kuroki pun tergelak lagi.

"Hahahahaha ! Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya ? tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu… tentu saja **karena kau memilihku dari pada yang lainnya, bukan** ?" ujar Kuroki.

Kuroko mengalihkan maniknya kearah lain. Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa Kuroko memilih mengikuti Kuroki. Yang pertama adalah karena aura yang berbahaya terpancar darinya. Terutama dari manik milik Kuroki. Yang kedua, Kekuatan Kuroki bisa dibilang melampaui batas kekuatan Emperor Eye milik Akashi, Kuroko bisa merasakannya hanya dengan sekali menatapnya. Yang ketiga, **adalah karena Kuroko mengetahui bahwa Kuroki punya niat tersembunyi**.

"Kuroki-kun. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Kuroko yang kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Oke, Oke." Kuroki mengikuti Kuroko di belakangnya. Kuroki menatap jengkel Kuroko. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal di percakapan sebelumnya. Dan beberapa hari ini, ia tidak dapat membaca jelas perasaan Kuroko.

"_sungguh bebal_." Gerutu Kuroki.

* * *

Kagami terduduk pasrah. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Kuroko dimana pun. Dan itu artinya, ia hanya tinggal menantikan ajalnya di jemput oleh gunting-gunting Akashi.

"kagami-kun, apakah kau tidak bisa tidur lagi tadi malam ?" tanya Kuroko yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping Kagami. Kagami terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"H-Hoi ! berhentilah mengagetkanku ! itu dapat membuatku divonis sakit jantung !" protes Kagami.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Kuroko pun kembali ketempatnya. Kuroko benar-benar membuat Kagami jengkel saat itu.

Kagami pun memutar arah pandangnya, dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Dari sisi pandangnya, ia dapat melihat Kuroki yang tengah membaca. Ia terlihat seperti Midorima sekarang. Terutama saat Kacamata hitam-nya tengah berada di depan matanya.

"Kuroko, kau itu kemana saja seharian ini ? aku tidak dapat menemukanmu." Gerutu Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami heran.

"Aku tengah mengantarkan buku-buku ke perpustakaan." Jawab kuroko. Kagami pun bertampang aneh.

"dasar maniak buku." Ucap Kagami yang kemudian kembali membenarkan posisi-nya ke semula.

Merasa bahwa Kagami telah mengejeknya, Kuroko bangkit dan menatap jengkel Kagami yang membelakanginya. Sementara itu Kuroki yang menyadarinya kemudian menatap aksi Kuroko dan memberhentikan acara membacanya.

PLETAK !

Kuroki tergelak begitu kejadian yang menjadi bahan-hiburannya itu terjadi. Kagami mengerang kesakitan lantaran Kuroko memukul kepalanya dengan buku setebal 10cm itu.

"ITU SAKIT, KUROKO !" Protes Kagami.

"itu salahmu sendiri, Kagami-kun." Jelas Kuroko yang kembali terduduk di tempatnya.

"APA !? memangnya aku punya salah apa ?!" tanya Kagami kesal.

Kuroko mengacuhkan pertanyaan kagami dan Kuroki pun berhenti tertawa. Kuroki mengelap air matanya yang muncul di sela-sela matanya. Kuroki menyimpan kacamatanya dan menatap Kagami dengan serius serta senyuman yang dengan setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Selain Kagami yang terlalu ceroboh, ia juga terlalu **bodoh **untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kuroki pun kembali pada buku catatan miliknya. Pensil mekanik berwarna ungu yang seperti kaca itu –sehingga dalamnya terlihat jelas- dengan sigap menari-nari dan membentuk susunan-susunan kata yang di perintahkan oleh Kuroki.

- Sepertinya aku terlalu mencemaskan hal yang sepele…

Itulah yang di tulis oleh Kuroki. Kuroki pun menatap Kuroko dengan berseringai dan kembali menulis diatas kertas catatannya. Dibawah tulisan yang sebelumnya ditulisnya, ia membuat kata-kata baru.

- Tanggal 21 Februari tahun xx : kali ini rencanaku harus berhasil !

Kuroki tersenyum puas dan kemudian menutup bukunya. Disela ia tengah mengambil buku hitam yang setebal kamus itu, seorang guru datang dan memulai pelajaran. Kuroki menunda mengeluarkan buku itu dan melanjuti kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelajar Seirin.

Kagami yang sedari tadi menatap Kuroki pun merasa penasaran. Buku hitam yang setebal kamus itu… apakah segitu pentingnya sampai harus di sembunyikan ?

* * *

"Aku malas…" ucap Kuroki yang kembali memakan roti isinya. Kuroko dan Kagami menatap Kuroki dengan teliti. Sikapnya kali ini mirip seperti Murasakibara. Dan sepertinya, mereka sudah bisa meyakini bahwa Kuroki benar-benar memiliki sifat GoM.

"Kuroki-kun… sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Kuroko kemudian. Kagami menatap Kuroko. Ia cemas akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? tentunya aku sedang makan siang bersamamu dan Taiga, bukan ?" jelasnya kembali memakan roti isinya.

"Ta-Taiga !?" Kagami tersedak begitu mendengar Kuroki menyebut langsung ke nama kecilnya.

"bukankah itu namamu ? biasanya kau malah marah jika seseorang menyebut namamu dengan tidak benar." Ujarnya. Kagami menatap aneh Kuroki seraya memakan bekalnya.

"itu benar… tapi… bahkan disaat pertama…" kagami tidak bisa berbicara karena ia bingung harus protes bagaimana. Kata-kata Kuroki telah mengenai sasaran.

"Dan lagi… sepertinya kita harus pindah tempat." Ucap Kuroki.

"Eh ?!" Kagami tersentak begitu mendengar kata-kata Kuroki.

"Aku tidak suka jika saat makan siang, banyak mata yang menatapku dengan serius." Ucapnya yang melirik ke berbagai arah.

Pertama di bawah. Terlihat Hyuuga dan Aida tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan seksama, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kuroki sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Yang kedua di sisi gedung. Koganei dan Izuki juga sedang memandangnya. Dan yang ketiga adalah di atas mereka. Tepatnya di tempat yang paling tinggi. Furihata beserta dua temannya juga sedang bersembunyi disana.

"_Tidak mungkin !_" batin Kagami. Kuroki hanya berseringai. Kemudian Kuroki pun berdiri dan mengeluarkan telunjuknya menuju kepada Kuroko.

"biar aku beri _clue_ mudah untuk kalian… tujuanku hanyalah satu… **bersama Kuroko Tetsuya**." Jelasnya.

Kuroko masih dengan _Facepalm_-nya, sementara Furihata, kagami dan dua orang lainnya terkejut mendengarnya. Kuroki kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kuroko.

"ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Kuroki. Disaat itu juga, kuroko mengesap sisa milkshake-nya dan meraih tangan Kuroki kemudian berdiri. Kuroko menatap Kagami sejenak.

"Aku duluan, ya. Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu bersama Kuroki.

Kagami hanya menatap kesal pintu yang sebelumnya dilewati Kuroki dan Kuroko. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko memilih Kuroki dari pada teman-temannya. Furihata dan kedua temannya pun turun.

"Kagami, kita perlu memberitahukan hal ini kepada kapten dan_ Coach_ mengenai hal ini." Jelas Furihat.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Kagami yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan satu lagi masalah baru di bagian Seirin.

* * *

"…jadi begitu." Ucap Hyuuga kemudian, tak lama setelah Furihata menjelaskan.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana ? Kuroko-kun sedang dalam kondisi yang cukup membahayakan !" seru sang _Coach_.

"tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroki ingin bersama Kuroko sementara ia sudah berada di dekatnya selama ini." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Atau mungkin Kuroki mempunyai kekuatan lebih ?" ucap Koganei yang berhasil menarik keluar amarah Hyuuga dan Izuki secara bersamaan.

"APAKAH KAU BODOH !? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI DI DUNIA NYATA !" protes Hyuuga.

"APAKAH OTAKMU TERLALU TUMPUL UNTUK BERPIKIR SECARA RASIONAL ?!" Protes Izuki juga. Dan Koganei pun langsung menjauh dari mereka dengan secepat kilat dan bersembunyi dibelakang Mitobe.

"Sudah, Sudah ! sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar ! dan terlebih lagi… Koganei-kun ada benarnya juga." Ucap Aida setelah melerai ketiga orang itu. semua orang terkejut.

"A-Apa kau…" Hyuuga mulai curiga.

"Apa ?!" Aida yang mengoreksi ucapan hyuuga menatapnya dengan sinis dan tajam. Sehingga Hyuuga pun berhasil mengunci mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu ?" tanya Kagami.

"tentu saja karena kebiasaannya." Jelas sang _Coach_.

"Hah ?"

"tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa dia itu berbeda ? maksudku, Kuroki terlihat seperti 'selalu' mengawasi kita meski pun dia tidak berada bersama kita. Ia seakan-akan sesuatu yang 'bukan' manusia." Jelas Aida.

"sesuatu… yang 'bukan' manusia ?" ulang Kagami. Aida pun mengangguk.

"dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, karena aku yakin ia dapat mengetahuinya." Ujar Aida.

"lalu bagaimana…" Furihata baru saja mau angkat bicara, tetapi seketika lidahnya terasa kelu.

"tenang saja. Semuanya akan kuurus. Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika waktunya telah tiba." Jelas Aida.

"Baiklah…" jawab Izuki.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita memulai latihan ? karena sebentar lagi ada 2 tamu yang akan datang !" ujar aida kemudian. Hening… bahkan Kagami pun terdiam. Benar juga. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya seharian ini ? menjalankan misi, bukan ? tentu saja kalau di bagian selanjutnya…

"Yo ! kami datang !" ucap seseorang diambang pintu Gymnasium.

"Kurokocchi !" Seru seorang lagi.

Kagami menatap mereka. Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu ? misi hari ini sudahlah bukan giliran baginya lagi… tetapi bagi kedua orang itu, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

* * *

"Yo, dimana Tetsu.. dan sepertinya, kalian juga belum memulai latihan." Ucap Aomine.

"Ya, kami baru saja kedapatan informasi sehingga telat latihan." Jelas Kagami.

"Informasi ? apakah mengenai anak baru itu-ssu ?" tanya Kise. Kagami pun mengangguk.

"jadi Informasi seperti apa yang kau dapat ?" tanya Aomine.

"tidak bagus menjelaskannya sekarang. Bagaimana pun, yang bisa kuberitahu hanya satu hal." Ucap Kagami.

"dan apa itu ?"

"Kuroki mengawasi kita. Meski pun ia tidak berada disini, ia tetap mengawasi kita." Jelas Kagami.

"Wow ! Semacam Ninja-ssu ?!" seru Kise yang kemudian mendapatkan jitakan dari Aomine.

"apakah itu benar ?" aomine pun menatap kagami.

"Tidak. Kuyakin kan Kuroko tidak sendirian, ia pasti sedang bersama Kuroki. Dan 'mengawasi' yang ku maksud adalah, mengawasi yang seperti 'bukan' manusia lakukan." Jelas Kagami.

"Huh ?" Aomine dan Kise pun menjadi bingung.

"Tunggu… maksudmu seperti hantu !?" Ujar Kise. Menyadari ucapannya yang kelepasan, ia pun menatap Aomine. Kise terkejut. Aomine… Aomine membeku ?!

Aomine terdiam seakan di jadikan batu oleh Medusa (A/N : Medusa adalah sejenis Iblis Wanita berambut ular (dan ular-ular tersebut memiliki kekuatan masing-masing) jika melihat mata Medusa, dipercaya akan menjadi batu)

"Aominecchi ! Sadarlah !" seru Kise yang mencoba menarik keluar Aomine.

"Ah ! Huh ? Ah, ya ! eh-Apa ?" bagus, Otak sang mantan _Ace_ asal Teiko itu pun rusak.

"jangan-jangan Aominecchi…" Kise pun menyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Apa ? Aku tidak takut kepada hantu !" Seru Aomine. Kagami pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengetahui bahwa bahan _bully_-annya bertambah.

"kalau begitu, kau cocok dengan Kagami yang takut dengan #2 (A/N : Nigou, Anjing yang matanya mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya)." Jelas sang _Coach_ yang melirik Kagami dengan jahil.

"Maksudmu anjing kecil yang matanya mirip dengan Kurokocchi ?! Ya, Ampun ! Aku tidak tahu kalau Kagami takut dengan Anjing !" Seru Kise yang tergelak dalam tawanya. Begitu juga dengan Aomine yang nyengir karena baru saja mengetahui rahasia Kagami.

"_U-Urusai _(Diam) !" Tukas Kagami kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya !" Seru Aida.

"Baik !" Seru mereka.

* * *

Kagami terjatuh setelah Aomine berhasil memasukkan 30 point berturut-turut. Seperti yang terlihat. Aomine dan Kise membantu ketiga anak kelas satu, sedangkan Kagami membantu para senpai-nya.

PRIIIT !

Pluit pun di bunyikan oleh Sang _Coach_ yang membeku seketika. Apakah matanya salah melihat atau itu memang kenyataan ?

Kelas 1 : 80 – Kelas 2 : 70

Kagami membelalak mengetahui hasil dari _Mini Match_-nya melawan Aomine dan Kise. Kombinasi yang luar biasa menyeramkan itu memang tidak di gunakan di pertandingan yang asli, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa membayangkan pada saat mereka berada di Teikou.

"Yosh! Aku menang ! Bakagami, sepertinya kau hanya beruntung di Winter Cup waktu melawan Touou." Ujar Aomine.

"Benar-ssu ! Sungguh menakjubkan !" seru Kise.

"Diamlah ! aku sudah mengalahkan kalian berdua !" Tukasnya. Aomine dan Kise hanya menghela napas. Aomine pun mengulurkan tangan pada Kagami.

"ya. kau sudah mengalahkan kami, dan lain kali kami pastikan kami yang menang." Ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum. Kagami terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"haha… Lain kali pasti aku akan menang." Ucap Kagami seraya meraih uluran Aomine dan bangkit. " tapi aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan kalian di Teikou dulu. Dua orang saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku kalah di _Mini match_, bagaimana jika kelima orang sekaligus ya..?" tanya Kagami.

"Bukan Ke-5, tapi kami ber-6 !" ralat Aomine.

"Eh ?! bukannya Kau, Ahomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi…" Kagami pun mengingat.

"Jangan lupakan Tetsu ! dia adalah bagian dari kami !" Serunya.

"Apa maksudmu ! Dia adalah Bayanganku ! Bagian dari Seirin !" Tukas kagami.

"HEI ! Dia juga adalah bayanganku ! dan dia juga adalah Bagian dari GoM !" dan perdebatan pun di mulai.

"HEI KALIAN !" Aida memukul kepala kedua orang itu menggunakan kipas kertas.

"Itu Sakit !" Seru Aomine.

"sakit !" Seru kagami juga. Pandangan kedua orang yang mengeluh itu pun terbuka. Air keringat mereka bercucuran dengan cepat.

"Ooh… jadi kalian mau membantah ?" ujar sang _Coach_ yang sudah mengeluarkan _Dark side_-nya.

"T-Tidak !" jawab Aomine dan Kagami serentak.

"Hmph. Dan terlebih, Kuroko dan Kuroki belum juga datang latihan. Sebentar lagi latihan akan selesai." Ujar Aida.

"Benar juga. Akibat kita terlalu serius latihan, kita jadi melupakan…" kata-kata kise pun terpotong membayangkan Akashi yang bersiap menikam nyawanya. Tidak hanya Kise, Kagami dan Aomine pun juga membayangkan hal yang sama.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari, Sang _Coach _Asal Seirin itu memukul kuat Kagami sampai ia meringis dan tidak dapat bangun. Aida pun menarik kerah baju Kagami.

"**Heh, Bakagami… Kau mau membuat kami jatuh ke ****_Neraka_**** dalam usia muda ?**" Aida pun memunculkan _Dark side_-nya di level yang lebih tinggi. Yang dimarahi hanya membatu di tempat.

"Riko ! Hentikan ! kau bisa membunuhnya !" seru Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Habisnya-" Aida pun menghentikan acara pembantaiannya terhadap Kagami.

"Oi ! Apa yang kalian lakukan, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Kami datang untuk menjemput Kuro-chin." Ujar seorang lagi. Mata mereka terbelalak. Apakah bagian Aomine dan Kise telah habis dengan secepat itu ?

Dan bagian terakhir saat senja… misi Midorima Shintaro dan Murasakibara Atsushi pun dimulai.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**Maaf Minna ! Saya di awal tidak bisa berbicara karena hari ini (tanggal 6 Oktober 2013) sehari setelah tayangnya KuroBas 2nd Season di jepang(pada tanggal 5 Oktober 2013), sudah ada Web langganan saya yang meng-upload KuroBas 2nd Season beserta Subtitle-nya ! **

**Kuroko : Berarti...**

**Kagami : Berarti...**

**GoM + Chara lainnya : Berarti...**

**All in KuroBas + Author : KUROKO NO BASUKE SEASON 2 SUDAH TAYANG !**

**Kuroki : Waw ! aku ingin lihatapa yang akan terjadi...**

**Me : Yup ! sebenarnya aku sudah baca di komiknya jadi tahu apa yang terjadi di KnB 2nd Season nanti, tapi aku tetap pingin nonton ! serta, Chapter kali ini di Upload bersamaan dengan Deadline munculnya KnB 2nd Season ! ****_Sugoi Deshou ? Ne, Ne !_**

**Kise : Hei ! itu kata-kataku-ssu !**

**Me : ok, See You in the Next Chapter !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 6 : First Quarter Start Now !**

**Mind to RxR ? X3**


	6. Chapter 6 : First Quarter Start Now !

**FINALLY ! Akhirnya Chapter 6 ini Update juga... QuQ **

**dan saya juga senang... karena Kuroko No Basuke Season 2 sudah tayang #Hiks**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Chapter 6 : First Quarter Start Now !

.

.

**_…satu lagi kesalahan yang telah kalian buat…_**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine pun terpaku seketika. Mereka benar-benar terkejut. Misi di bagian senja bukanlah milik kagami, kise atau pun Aomine. Melainkan milik Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kalian bengong, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya Midorima.

"Ah, itu… Sebenarnya…" Kise mencoba menjelaskan situasinya tetapi ia bingung harus memulainya darimana. Sang _Coach_ asal Seirin itu pun melangkah mendekati Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Biar ku jelaskan kesalahan ketiga orang itu…" ujar Aida dengan aura _Dark Side_-nya. Kagami, Aomine, dan Kise pun berdoa dengan Khusyuk-nya.

* * *

"Apa !? Kalian melupakan tugas kalian !? Sungguh Bodoh, _nanodayo_ !" protes Midorima.

"Aka-chin bisa membunuh kalian lho…" peringat Murasakibara. Dan ketiga orang itu pun ber-_Sweatdrop_-ria.

"Ka-Kami mengetahui hal itu !" Tukas kagami.

"lalu dimana Kuroko ?" tanya Midorima.

"justru itu yang kami Khawatirkan-ssu ! Kurokocchi belum juga datang-ssu !" Seru kise yang berhasil mendapatkan tojosan dari Aomine serta Kagami.

"Kaga-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin… Aka-chin akan benar-benar membunuh kalian." Ujar Murasakibara yang kemudian memakan snack-nya.

"ini masalah yang sangat parah, aku akan memberitahu Akashi soal ini…" ujar Midorima yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tunggu Midorimacchi ! kalau kau memberitahukan Akashicchi, Maka nasibmu akan sama-ssu !" Seru Kise. Midorima pun terpaku. Meski pun dia orang yang –agak sedikit- cool, ia tetap masih menyukai kehidupannya. Masa-masa mudanya di SMA.

Midorima pun menutup _flap_ ponsel hijau-nya dan berencana kembali menyimpannya, tetapi seketika ponsel itu pun berdering. Midorima segera mengoreksi siapa yang menelponnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Sang Emperor-lah yang menelponnya. Tepat setelah ia batal melaporkan kegagalan tugas dihari pertamanya.

"I-Iya ?" Midorima pun dengan rela-tidak-rela mengangkat ponselnya dan menunggu rekasi Akashi. Sementara itu, kagami beserta sisa GoM menyemangati Midorima yang Oh-betapa-beraninya-dia-membalas-telepon-dari-sang -Emperor.

"_Kalian gagal dalam tugas hari ini, Benar ?_" tanya Akashi di ujung sana.

Midorima pun meneguk ludahnya. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Midorima, keempat orang yang sebelumnya menyemangati Midorima seketika berdoa hingga sujud-sujud di hadapan Midorima –Uhuk, Ralat- Maksudnya Ponselnya Midorima.

"Maafkan aku Akashi. Dan, ya… kami gagal. Kuroko tidak datang latihan hari ini, dan ketiga orang bodoh yang memiliki misi _Shift_ siang itu malah dengan lalai-nya mengawasi Kuroko." Jelas Midorima.

"_… Aku mengerti. Semua itu sudah-ku perkirakan sejak awal. Dan lagi, aku ingin menjelaskan sebuah informasi._" Ujar Akashi. Midorima tersentak.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Midorima.

"_… Aku sudah menyelusuri seluruh daftar nama di Seluruh jepang, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan satu pun daftar yang memiliki nama Kuroki Shirogane."_ Jelas Akashi. Midorima terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi setelahnya.

"Akashi… Aku belum mengetahui informasi apa yang di dapatkan oleh Bakagami serta Seirin, tetapi kuharapkan kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti." Ujar Midorima.

"_baiklah… aku akan menelponmu lagi._" Dan hubungan telpon itu pun terputus seketika. Midorima awalnya menghela napas sampai pada akhirnya ia menatap tajam Kagami dan mendekatinya dengan gemas.

"Kuharap kau mau memberitahu informasi yang kau dapat hari ini !" Seru Midorima kesal. Kgami hanya mengangguk tetapi kemudian Aida menengahi.

"Tidak boleh !" Serunya. Seluruh pasang mata pun menatap Sang _Coach_ asal Seirin itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepada Aomine-kun dan kise-kun. Keadaan saat ini sangatlah tidak menguntungkan. Kuroki mengawasi kita dimana pun. Kita harus membicarakannya secara rahasia." Jelas Aida lagi.

"Aku masih belum paham, tetapi jika hal itu membawa sesuatu yang lebih baik… aku akan menjalaninya." Ujar Midorima yang kembali ber-_facepalm_-ria.

"bagus. Kalau begitu, semuanya misi kita serahkan besok. Kagami-kun, kuharapkan kau tidak lalai lagi !" seru Aida.

"Baik !" jawab Kagami cepat.

"Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun juga !" ujar Aida.

"siip!" jawab Aomine.

"Oke-ssu !" seru Kise.

"dan Midorima-kun serta Murasakibara-kun, kuharap kalian juga memahami kondisi ini…" jujar Aida. Dan Midorima serta Murasakibara pun mengangguk.

"Yosh ! Kita akan memulai Quarter pertama dan mendapatkan poin pertama juga !" Seru Kagami.

"YEAAH !" kemudian semua orang pun berseru.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat makan siang. Kuroki mengajaknya bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya…. Menjelaskan semua yang seharusnya **tidak mungkin terjadi**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kuroki-kun ?" tanya Kuroko begitu Kuroki mengajaknya ke dekat gudang penyimpanan.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui kebenaran ini, agar _Game_-nya menjadi seru." Ujar Kuroki.

"_Game_ ? Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksudkan ?" tanya Kuroko.

"baiklah aku akan memulai penjelasan." Manik Kuroki pun menatap tajam Manik Kuroko. " Aku adalah bayanganmu." Ujarnya.

"Eh ?" Kuroko terperangah. Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh Kuroki ?

"seperti yang kukatakan, **aku adalah bayanganmu**. **bagian dari dirimu yang muak akan segala hal yang kau hadapi. ****_Kau benci basket, bukan_**** ? aku bertanya seperti itu, Ya kan ? dan kau pun bertanya ****_dari mana kau mengetahuinya_**** ? tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena Aku adalah Kau. Bayangan tergelap milikmu.**" Jelas Kuroki sambil berseringai.

Kuroko kemudian menatap balik manik ungu menyala milik Kuroki. Ia tahu bahwa Kuroki tidaklah berbohong. Kata-katanya seratus persen benar. Sangat masuk akal jika Kuroki dapat melakukan sesuatu yang di luar pemikiran manusia, **bahkan meniru seseorang sekali pun**.

"kenapa… kau memberitahukannya sekarang ?" tanya kuroko kemudian.

"seperti yang kukatakan, _aku ingin Game ini menjadi Seru_, dan pastinya kau adalah kunci dari _Game _tersebut." Jelas Kuroki.

Kuroko pun menatap kesal Kuroki. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kunci' dari sebuah 'Game' yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

Kuroki pun berseringai. Ia dapat membaca kebingungan Kuroko, toh dia adalah bagian dari dirinya.

"biar kuperjelas. Anggaplah aku sebagai musuh, dan GoM sebagai tokoh penyelamat dan kau… **Sebagai tujuan GoM ingin menghancurkanku****_._**" Kuroko membelalak begitu mendengar penjelasan Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun… aku…" Kuroko awalnya memalingkan pandangannya tetapi kemudian tangan Kuroki mengepal dan memukul dinding di sampingnya. Dinding itu retak sekelika, meski tidak begitu hancur. Kuroko tersetak.

"dengar Kuroko, kekuatan **kejahatan** melebihi kekuatan yang mereka kira, kau harus berada di pihakku jika ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Kau tidak tahu… sejak kapan aku telah menyiapkan jebakkan ini…" Ujar Kuroki.

" A-Apa ?!" Kuroko tercengang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. **Alat pembunuh spesial yang bisa meledak hanya dengan jentikkan jari**. Dan tentu saja itu bukan alat dari dunia manusia, itu berasal dari **dunia kami…**" jelas Kuroki. Kuroko membelalak terkejut, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah rencana yang bahkan Kuroki pun tidak ketahui.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan menunduk menatap tanah dengan cemas. Teman-temannya tengah diancam. Nyawa mereka dalam bahaya, dan hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua. Semua yang ia sayangi.

Kuroko pun menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar dan mendongak menatap langit senja dan kemudian berlari kerumahnya. ia yakin, ia pasti menemukan jalan yang tepat menghadapi masalah ini.

* * *

Kagami tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah kuroko pada pukul 4.30. mungkin memang terlalu dini untuknya menjemput Kuroko sepagi itu, tetapi Ia tidak ingin gagal lagi menjalankan tugas dan mendapatkan **neraka** setelahnya.

KRIIING !

Ponsel Kagami pun berbunyi. Kagami yang kuwalahan mencari ponselnya dipagi itu entah kenapa malah merunduk layaknya sebuah bom atom yang akan menghantam dirinya. Kagami kemudian membuka _flap _ponselnya dan menatap ke layar _flap_-nya. Sebuah nomor tidak di ketahui.

"_mo-moshi moshi_ (halo)?" Kagami pun mengangkat telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"**_Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Tetsuya pagi-pagi begini _**?" ujar suara seseorang diujung sana. Kagami pu membelalak. Suara yang familiar itu…

"Tu-Tunggu ! jangan bilang, kau… **Kuroki** !?" ujar Kagami tidak percaya.

"_ya, ini aku. Aku berada di samping kirimu_." Ujarnya.

Kagami menatap kesebelah kirinya, sebuah bayangan dibalik kabut tebal itu tengah berjalan kearahnya. Makin dekat, makin jelas.

Benar sekali. Surai putih itu tengah memegang ponselnya dan begitu ia menatap Kagami, ia segera menutupnya sehingga sambungan telepon antara Kagami dan dirinya terputus seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini ? menjadi _Stalker_ (A/N : Stalker adalah penguntit) ?" tanya Kuroki.

"K-Kau sendiri !?" tanya balik Kagami.

"… aku selalu menunggunya pagi-pagi begini. Setiap malam aku susah tidur dan berbicara dengan Tetsuya semalam suntuk." Jelasnya.

"Hah ?!" kagami tercengang. Jadi selama ini Kuroko mempunyai nomor ponsel Kuroki ?! kagami pun mulai bertanya-tanya.

KIIEET…

Kagami dan Kuroki pun menoleh kearah pintu rumah Kuroko. Sang surai_ baby blue _itu tampak bertatapan jengkel dan malas.

"Yo, Tetsuya. Bagaimana malammu ?" tanya Kuroki. Kagami melirik kearah Kuroki.

_"Bagus Sekali_." Gumamnya menyadari bahwa sikap Kuroki kali ini mirip Aomine.

"Kuroki-kun, jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuatku susah tidur tadi malam." Ujar Kuroko.

"_Suman, Suman_ (Maaf). Habisnya aku tidak bisa tidur juga !" ujarnya ceria. Kuroko menatap jengkel Kuroki.

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau punya nomor ponsel Kuroki ? kenapa aku tidak dibagi ?" tanya Kagami kesal. Kedua orang di hadapan Kagami pun menatapnya heran.

"Kagami-kun, aku tidak punya nomor ponsel Kuroki-kun." Jelas Kuroko.

"Tapi tadi—"

"aku tidak bilang kalau **aku berbicara dengan Tetsuya menggunakan ponsel**, kok." Ujarnya yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya berjalan duluan.

Sementara itu Kagami yang dibuat bingung oleh pasangan Y_in_ dan _Yang _itu tengah terpaku. Mereka tadi malam tidak berbicara menggunakan ponsel. Kuroko tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel Kuroki. Dan terlebih… Bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi jika tidak menggunakan ponsel ?!

Kagami terus bertanya-tanya kepada entah-siapa sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia ditinggal duo _Y_ itu.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Kuroko yang menatap Kagami berjalan disampingnya.

"tidakkah kau melihatnya ? aku tengah berjalan bersamamu." Ujar Kagami kesal.

"Oh, jadi si _Mr. Tiger _alias Bakagami ini jadi rajin berjalan bersama Tetsuya-_ku_ ?" tanya Kuroki yang menggoda Kagami. Perempatan pun muncul di sudut dahi Kagami.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BAKAGAMI, HAH ?! DAN SUDAH SEPANTASNYA AKU BERJALAN BERSAMANYA ! KAMI-KAN PARTNER !" Seru kagami.

"Iya deh, iya…." Jawab Kuroki kemudian.

"Ya ampun." Gerutu Kagami kemudian.

Seperti yang terlihat. Kuroko, Kagami, dan Kuroki—Ralat ! urutannya salah!

Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kuroki tengah berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sebelum mereka tiba di Seirin –karena berangkat ke sekolah terlalu pagi- mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan dulu di suatu tempat. Tentu saja satu dari dua kotak bento Kagami dijadikan –korban- sarapan Kuroko dan Kuroki. Kagami terpaksa harus menahan rasa kesalnya melihat pemandangan yang –baginya- mengerikan itu.

"Haah ! dan, Kuroko. Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi, tadi ?" tanya kagami melirik Kuroko kesal. Kuroko pun menatap Kagami.

"karena Kuroki yang memberitahuku saat aku tengah tertidur pada pukul 4.15." jelas Kuroko.

Bagus, kagami kembali di pusingkan dengan pembicaran _Telekomunikasi _yang bagaikan _Telepati_(A/N : berbicara melewati pikiran) yang dilakukan Kuroko dan Kuroki itu.

"Oi, Kuroki ! kau itu punya kekuatan ber-_telepati_, ya ?!" seru kagami saking kesalnya. Kuroki pun menatap Kagami dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu ? kalau pun aku bisa, aku hanya bisa melakukannya kepada-**sang Inti**, jika aku bisa mengatakannya." Ujar Kuroki seraya berpose tengah berpikir. Kuroko melirik kearah Kuroki dengan tajam dan Kuroki membalas tatapannya.

_…Kumohon, rahasiakan_.

Kuroko masih menatap Kuroki dengan serius. Kuroki pun tersenyum.

**_ …sesuai dengan yang kau perintahkan._**

Kuroki kemudian kembali menatap jalan. Kagami kembali merasa bingung lalu kemudian ia mengingat bahwa dirinya tengah menjalankan misi.

Kagami pun melirik kearah Kuroki kemudian kearah Kuroko. Jika di perhatikan, mereka 'hampir' mendekati mirip jika saja Kuroki tidak bersikap layaknya GoM –atau aneh-. Kagami pun memutuskan untuk membawa Kuroko menjauh. Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Kuroko, ayo kita bicara." Ujar Kagami, tetapi seketika langkahnya berhenti mengetahui bahwa lengan kiri Kuroko di pegang oleh Kuroki.

"Apa… Yang ingin kau bicarakan ? kalian bisa berbicara di kelas, kan ?" tanya Kuroki penuh kewaspadaan.

**_…AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA._**

Kuroko yang segera tersadar langsung angkat bicara menghadapi Kuroki.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kuroko yang membuat Kuroki memasang ekspresi kecewa.

_…aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera memanggilmu jika sesuatu terjadi._

Kuroko menatap manik Kuroki yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Tetapi Kuroki kemudian yakin begitu menatap dalam rasa percaya diri Kuroko.

"Baiklah…" Kuroki pun melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Kagami membawa Kuroko pergi menjauh.

Masih dengan terdiam, Kuroki adalah tipe yang keras kepala sehingga ia tetap akan mengawasi Kuroko meski dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

* * *

Kagami kembali membawa Kuroko ke tempat yang sama, halaman belakang. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan datar, sementara Kagami masih menatap kuroko dengan serius.

Kagami tersur berperang di dalam dirinya. Ia harus memberitahu Kuroko tentang misi yang diberikan oleh Akashi. Merasa bimbang Kagami pun memilih untuk memperi peringatan kepada Kuroko.

"Kuroko, aku ingin kau menjauhi Kuroki." Ujarnya kemudian.

Kuroko masih dengan wajahnya yang datar. Ia tidak terkejut karena ia sangat tahu bahwa suatu saat seseorang akan memperingatinya. Kagami yang merasa janggal pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"…dengar Kuroko… sebenarnya kami—" seketika kata-kata Kagami terpotong karena Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan untuk dirinya berhenti.

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tolong jangan katakan. Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tapi Kuroko ! Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya—Bahwa kami…" seketika kata-kata Kagami kembali terpotong. Ia melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang berubah.

**_…AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA._**

Kuroko seketika membeku. Keringatnya mengucur dengan deras. Ia mengetahui Kuroki sedang sangat marah kepada Kagami. Karena Kuroki adalah bagian dari Kuroko, ia tidak bisa membiarkan sang _inti_ terkena musibah apapun.

_…tolong tenanglah! Aku baik-baik saja—dia-_

**_…PERSETAN DENGAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA ! MEREKA MENCOBA MENYAKITIMU !_**

Disisi lain, Kuroki tengah terduduk ditempatnya. Menggeram kesal karena terlalu khawatir. Ia mengetahui seluruh rencana yang di buat oleh Akashi. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya ? tentu saja karena ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka seperti yang dilakukan Kuroki sekarang.

Selama ia terhubung dengan Kuroko, ia bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan mendeteksi keberadaannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Kemarahan Kuroki sudah mulai memuncak, ia sudah memposisikan tangannya dan siap menjentikkan jari. Seperti yang dijelaskan, Kuroki dapat membuat bom ke target yang telah dianggapnya berbahaya. Sekali jentikkan dan—BOOM—bom itu pun meledak.

Karena Kuroki adalah bagian dari Kuroko, Kuroko dapat mengetahui apa yang akan Kuroki lakukan. Dengan segera, tangan kanannya memasuki kantung celana-nya dan menggenggam erat benda di dalam kantungnya hingga membuat tangannya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Seketika tangan Kuroki kaku. Sebuah luka goresan seketika muncul dari telapak tangannya. Darah segar keluar dengan derasnya. Kuroki hanya menatap lengannya kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia tertawa dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Kuroko.

Tetapi Kuroki bukanlah **manusia**. Ia menutup telapaknya dan kemudian menghilanglah luka itu seketika. Sementara luka milik Kuroko masih pada tempatnya.

Apakah kalian mengetahui benda yang berada di kantung Kuroko ? apa yang kalian pikirkan ? sebuah Cutter ? atau Gunting ? Kaca kemungkinan ? salah. Kuroko menyimpan sebilah pisau lipat disakunya. Ia membawanya sebagai alat penjagaan atau lebih tepatnya sebagai alat berjaga-jaga jika nanti Kuroki melakukan sesuatu.

Sementara Kuroko masih bersikap biasa dihadapan Kagami –meski pun mukanya tampak memucat-. Kagami kemudian menatap Kuroko.

"ada apa denganmu ? Mukamu pucat ! napasmu tersengal-sengal ! dan… KAU DINGIN !" seru Kagami yang memeriksa kondisi Kuroko.

Kuroko mendorong kagami pelan dengan tangan kirinya –tentu tangan kanannya ia sembunyikan-, dan mencoba menjauh dari Kagami.

"Aku… hah… Baik-baik saja…" napas Kuroko mulai tidak teratur. Seketika pandangannya kabur, tubuhnya pun tidak seimbang. Kuroko pun ambruk, tetapi sebelum menyentuh tanah, Kagami menarik lengan kanan Kuroko sehingga Kuroko tidak membentur tanah.

"Oi ! Kuroko !" kagami panik sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu membasahi sepatunya. Cairan kental itu mengalir dari telapak tangan Kuroko. Segera, Kagami pun memeriksanya. Betapa ia terkejut bahwa lengan Kuroko terluka cukup parah dan bisa-bisa Kuroko kekurangan darah. Apa lagi dengan kondisi fisiknya yang memang lemah itu.

Dengan segera Kagami mengangkut Kuroko di punggungnya dan membawanya lekas ke UKS. Tujuannya selanjutnya adalah memberitahu anggota basket Seirin lainnya beserta GoM.

Sementara itu Kuroki bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia bertujuan menuju UKS tempat dimana Kuroko berada, tetapi setelah Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian disana. Dengan begitu, ia bisa dengan bebasnya membuat satu lagi pengaruh untuk Kuroko.

Mungkin semacam… **pencucian otak.**

.

.

Dan Kuarter pertama pun dimenangkan oleh Kuroki.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Yeei ! Akhir ! Akhirnya ! Chapter ini muncul juga ! tadinya sempat terpikir tidak akan dilanjutkan #Wah, parah**

**Tapi karena saking semangatnya, niat itu kubuang jauh-jauh ! ini berkat dukungan kalian !**

**Kuroko : #minum Vanilla Milkshake dengan santainya**

**Kuroki : Jadi 7-san, apa yang akan terjadi di Chapter selanjutnya.**

**Me : Mungkin aku akan membuatmu menghilang dari cerita...**

**Kuroki : ****_Hidoi _****! aku kan karakter yang dibutuhkan di cerita ini !**

**Me : aku bisa mengganti dirimu dengan karakter luar lainnya**

**Kuroki : JAHAT !**

**Me : Yosh ! di Chapter selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha meng-Update-nya disaat KnB 2nd Season episode 2 di Upload. kemungkinan bisa hari sabtu atau minggu... Oke ! See You Later !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 7 : Second Quarter, Start !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Second Quarter, Start !

**Yei ! Chapter 7 ini Akhirnya muncul ! Sesuai Deadline yang telah ditentukan ! Gomen kalau Chapter kali ini membuat kalian kecewa (barangkali)**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Second Quarter, Start !

.

.

**_…sudah saatnya kau membuka matamu…_**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"_osoi na_ (lama sekali), Bakagami-_Teme_(sialan)." Ujar Aomine yang memainkan bola basket di Gymnasium Seirin.

"Kira-kira kenapa Kagami telat ya ?" tanya Kise yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Aomine.

"_Coach_, apakah kita perlu memeriksanya ?" tanya Hyuuga. Aida menatap Hyuuga.

"Mungkin. Aku tahu kalau si Bakagami itu serius dalam misi ini, tapi terkadang cerobohnya itu luar biasa." Ujar Aida.

"Benar juga. Izuki, aku ingin kau-" kata-kata Hyuuga terpotong begitu Aida menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"apa ini—Kagami ?!" Serunya dan ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu. " Kagami, Kau—" seketika raut wajah Aida berubah. Hal itu membuat semua orang disana mulai khawatir. "Baiklah aku mengerti." Dan kata-kata itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"ada apa, Riko ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kuroko-kun Terluka ! sekarang ia sedang berada di UKS sekarang !" jelasnya. Semua orang terkejut. Begitu juga Aomine dan kise. Aomine seketika menjatuhkan bola basket yang tengah di mainkannya.

"Apa ?! Tetsu Terluka ?! Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Aomine.

"_Hidoi-ssu_ ! Siapa yang tega melakukan semua itu kepada Kurokocchi ?!" seru Kise. Kemudian suara berisik terdengar dari ambang pintu Gymnasium.

"_Coach _!" Kagami terlihat tersengal-sengal begitu sampai. Seperti yang mereka ketahui, Kagami berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Gymnasium.

Semua orang lekas berlari mendekati kagami, begitu juga dengan Aomine dan Kise. Tetapi tanpa diduga, Aomine menarik kerah Kagami dan berteriak kepadanya.

"BAKAGAMI-_TEME_ ! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA TETSU !?" Serunya kesal.

"Tenanglah, Aominecchi ! Kagamicchi susah menjelaskannya jika kau seperti itu-ssu !" jelas Kise mencoba menenangkan.

"hentikan Aomine-kun. Kise-kun benar ! Biarkanlah Kagami yang menjelaskan." Ujar Aida.

Aomine mendecak kesal dan melepaskan cengkramannya dan memalingkan muka kesal.

"Jadi… tolong jelaskanlah, Kagami-kun." Ujar Aida kemudian. Tetapi sebelum Kagami sempat berjalan, beberapa orang datang ke Gymnasium.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kagami Taiga ?" tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan Gymnasium bersama kedua orang lainnya.

Ya, itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, dan Muraskibara Atsushi. Disaat kagami berlari ke Gymnasium Seirin, ia sempat memanggil ketiga orang itu untuk menuju Seirin dan menjelaskan sedikit apa yang terjadi kepada Kuroko.

"Jadi begini… Kuroko…" Kagami sempat menjelaskan tetapi Aomine sudah duluan menyambar.

"Tetsu terluka." Jelas Aomine setelah melangkah maju. Seketika, Anggota Seirin, Kagami dan Kise terpaku. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan Aomine hingga seberani itu.

Akashi menatap Aomine. Dan Aomine pun menatap balik. Akashi menghela napas begitu mengetahui bahwa Aomine tengah serius.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu dimana Tetsuya sekarang ?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya. Seperti sebelumnya, hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah warna putih langit-langit ruang UKS.

_"…apakah aku… pernah seperti ini sebelumnya ?"_ batinnya bertanya entah kepada siapa. Dan saat ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, ia kembali menatap manik ungu yang tengah menatapnya. Seringai masih menemani wajah sang pemilik _Violet Diamond_ itu.

Seketika Kuroko membelalak. Ia kini ingat. Ia juga pernah dibawa ke UKS dan tiba-tiba Kuroki sudah berada di hadapannya.

Kuroko pun mulai sedikit bergetar. Apalagi jika ditatap langsung oleh manik ungu menyala itu. seketika Kuroko bangkit dan mendekati jendela yang terbuka di sampingnya.

"ada apa, Tetsuya ? aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Karena itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh." Ujarnya berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"K-Kenapa ? kenapa kau tidak berniat menyakitiku ?" tanya Kuroko kemudian.

Kuroki hanya menatapnya datar dan tajam. Seringainya seketika menghilang dari wajahnya.

"bukankah alasannya sudah jelas ? Karena aku adalah **Bayanganmu**. Kau juga sudah mengetahuinya. Oleh karena itu kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Jelasnya.

Kuroko kini benar-benar terpojok. Kuroki benar-benar sudah menepati sasarannya. Awalnya Kuroko hanya mencobanya. Melukai dirinya sendiri. Karena ia yakin luka itu juga akan dirasakan oleh Kuroki yang berperan sebagai bagian lain dari dirinya.

"Sayang sekali. Hal itu tidak berhasil kepadaku." Ujarnya masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kuroko tersentak ketika Kuroki memperlihatkan lengan kanannya. Masih tetap biasa tanpa segores pun luka. Seperti tidak pernah-terjadi-apapun.

"…" Kuroko terdiam masih memegang telapak tangannya yang terluka. Kuroki kemudian berseringai.

"tadi itu sakit sekali lho…" Kuroko menengadah kearah Kuroki. Laki-laki Albino dihadapannya menatap telapak tangannya. "Sungguh… tindakan yang sia-sia." Kuroki pun mengepalkan tangannya seketika seraya menatap kesal Kuroko.

"Kuroki-kun, aku…" Kuroko mencoba mencari alasan.

"..mulai sekarang… **aku akan terus mengawasimu.**" Ujarnya.

"Itu—" Seketika Kuroko menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia terpeleset oleh air dari vas yang sempat tersenggol dan tumpah. Kini Kuroko akan terjatuh ke jendela yang terbuka. Menyadari hal itu Kuroki dengan segera Kuroki mencoba meraihnya, tetapi sayangnya gagal.

Mengetahui kesalahan fatalnya, ia menggeram dan –membuat- matanya menjadi ungu menyala lebih terang dari biasanya. Seketika ia menghilang.

* * *

"..mulai sekarang… **aku akan terus mengawasimu.**" Ujarnya. Kuroko tersentak. Ia segera mundur kebelakang.

_Tidak ! Kumohon… pergilah ! hentikan seluruh kegilaan ini_.

"Itu—" Seketika Kuroko menghentikan kata-katanya. Kakinya terpelesat dan keseimbangan tubuhnya pun menghilang.

Ia masih dapat melihat tangan Kuroki yang gagal meraihnya dan sikap terkejutnya. Ia dapat melihat Kuroki menggeram dan kemudian menghilang pada saat mata ungu-nya menyala lebih terang.

Kuroko terkejut. Meski ia tahu bahwa Kuroki bukanlah manusia, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Kuroki mempunyai kekuatan Supranatural seperti itu.

GRAAAP !

Seketika tubuh Kuroko berhenti. Seseorang menangkapnya dari bawah. Kuroko pun menengadah kepada siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Kuroko harus kembali terkejut karena Kuroki lah yang menangkapnya. Kuroko segera meronta dan menjauh. Kuroki hanya terdiam dan melepaskannya. Kenapa ? karena posisi Kuroko yang berada di jalan Buntu. Ia terpojok, dan Kuroki menutup jalannya untuk kabur.

"Sudahi saja perjuanganmu, dan ikut-lah denganku." Ujarnya.

"Tidak akan !" tukas Kuroko dengan cepat. Kuroki terkejut, ia mulai menatap kesal kuroko.

Kuroki menggertakkan giginya. Kesabarannya mulai mencapai batasnya.

* * *

Aomine mencengkram kerah Kagami saking ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KUROKO YANG TERLUKA ?!" Aomine berteriak dihadapannya.

Seperti yang sebelumnya terjadi. Kagami menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas : "awalnya aku hanya ingin memperingatkan Kuroko agar menjauh dari Kuroki, tetapi ketika aku berteriak memanggilnya, wajahnya seketika pucat dan ia memasukkan tangan kanannya di saku celananya. Seketika ia ambruk dan aku menatap telapak tangannya. Sebuah luka goresan yang cukup dalam ada di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membawanya ke UKS." Setidaknya itulah yang dijelaskan oleh Kagami.

"Ne, Aominecchi ! Sudahlah ! tidak perlu seperti itu !" Seru kise. Aomine pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali mendecak kesal.

"Lalu Kuro-chin sedang berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang ?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan snack yang dibawanya. Kagami kemudian mengangguk dan suasana hening seketika.

KRIING!

Akashi segera mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar _flap_-nya. Dengan segera Akashi mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, satsuki ?" tanya Akashi.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pink dan memakai seragam Touou tengah berjalan di taman belakang Seirin. Ia sempat kesal karena ditinggal oleh teman masa kecilnya.

Pasti kalian tahu… Momoi Satsuki. Manager Touou sekaligus mantan Manager Teikou. Ia baru saja ditinggal oleh teman masa kecilnya, Aomine Daiki, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Dai-chan sungguh jahat ! kenapa ia meninggalkan-ku tanpa pesan !?" gerutu Momoi kesal. Ia berjalan menuju Gymnasium lalu kemudian ia mendengar suatu keributan.

"Sudahi saja perjuanganmu, dan ikut-lah denganku." Seseorang berteriak di sela-sela gedung dan Momoi pun mendatanginya.

"Tidak akan !" tukas lawan bicaranya. Betapa terkejutnya Momoi begitu melihat siapa yang ia temukan.

_"aku harus segera menelpon Akashi_." Ujar batinnya dan ia segera merogoh saku-nya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Akashi, aku ingin kau datang sekarang juga."

Akashi, GoM, kagami, serta member Seirin lainnya segera menuju lokasi yang diberitahu oleh Momoi.

"Satsuki, ada apa ?" tanya Akashi setelah mendekati Momoi.

"I-Itu…" Momoi menunjuk kearah keributan yang tengah terjadi. Semua orang di belakang Momoi terkejut. Dua orang yang tengah berdebat adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroki Shirogane.

* * *

"—Dengar, Tetsuya ! Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali tetapi… aku ingin kau mengerti !" ujar Kuroki.

"Tidak, Kuroki-kun. Bagaimana pun, aku tetap tidak akan mengikutimu." Ujarnya.

"Karena itu-"

"Mengertilah, Kuroki-kun."

"**TIDAK ! SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH MENGETAHUI HAL ITU SEJAK AWAL KAN !? AKU—**"

Kuroko yang menatap serius Kuroki tidak sengaja menatap GoM beserta member Seirin tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"KU-KUROKI-KUN !" Kuroko mencoba menghentikan ucapan Kuroki. Ia mati-matian menyembunyikan jati diri Kuroki demi tidak melibatkan orang lain.

"**—ADALAH BAYANGAN TERGELAP-MU, BUKAN !?**" bentak Kuroki.

Kuroko, GoM, beserta member Seirin lainnya seketika terkejut. Kuroko seketika menatap Kuroki tajam.

_-yang lainnya berada di belakangmu ! Kumohon, berusahalah untuk merahasiakan !_

Kuroki melirik kesampingnya –intinya melirik ke belakang- tanpa mengubah posisinya. Kuroki pun berseringai. Mengetahui hal itu, Kuroko harus kembali mewaspadai Kuroki.

"Tetsuya… Ayo kita kembali ke UKS. Lukamu masih belum sembuh total." Ujar Kuroki. Kuroko kemudian mengangguk.

Akashi beserta yang lainnya menyadari bahwa Kuroki telah menyadari mereka. Akashi berniat menghentikan Kuroki tetapi seseorang telah melakukannya duluan.

"Shiro-Kun !" Panggil Momoi. Langkah Kuroki seketika berhenti. Kuroko, GoM, dan Member Seirin terkejut. Kuroki dan Momoi sudah saling kenal ? tapi kapan ?

"Satsuki-san, ternyata kau berada disini juga ?" ujar Kuroki yang menatap Momoi dengan seringainya. Momoi hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya ini ? Jangan bilang kalau Tetsu-Kun adalah…" momoi seketika menghentikan kata-katanya karena Kuroki menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ya. Itu benar." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang. Aku harus mengantarkan Tetsuya ke ruang kesehatan dulu." Ujarnya kemudian pergi dan diikuti oleh Kuroko. Kuroko masih belum paham apa inti dari pembicaraan Kuroki dan Momoi.

"Satsuki." Panggil sang mantan Kapten Teikou itu.

"iya, Akashi ?" Momoi pun membalas dan menatap Akashi.

"Aku yakin kau tidak perlu kuberitahu lagi." Ujarnya.

"Baik. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya Akashi." Jawab Momoi.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Huh… sungguh hari yang melelahkan." Ucap Momoi begitu berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam. Ia tengah menggerutu karena Aomine tidak berlatih selama beberapa hari. Dan sang kapten juga tidak dapat menjelaskannya kepadanya.

Kemudian Momoi tidak sengaja melihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih di taman. Ia tengah terduduk. Jaket putih dan celana hitamnya. Ia tengah menggunakan Headphone putih-ungu nya. Momoi tanpa sadar mendekatinya.

"Ano…" Momoi mulai menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tengah tertidur dengan tenang. "Ano… tidak baik tidur disini." ujar Momoi.

Laki-laki itu pun membuka matanya.l manik ungu menyalanya pun mulai terlihat.

"Ah… Siapa kau ?" tanyanya seraya membuka Headphone yang dipakainya.

"M-Maaf. Tapi kau tertidur di luar sini, itu bisa membahayakan kesehatanmu." Ujar Momoi.

"Jadi aku tertidur ya ? terima kasih sudah membangunkanku." Ujarnya. Momoi tersentak. Wajah laki-laki dihadapannya saat tersenyum mengingatkannya kepada Kuroko.

"Iya. Sama-sama." Jawab Momoi.

"aku Kuroki Shirogane. Aku baru saja pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujarnya.

"Oh, Aku Momoi Satsuki." Jawab Momoi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sebentar ?" tanya Kuroki.

Kemudian Kuroki mulai membicarakan kehidupannya. Sedangkan Momoi menceritakan kehidupannya disekolah. Momoi menceritakan kehidupannya di Teikou dan mengenai orang yang disukainya.

"Pasti berat bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan seperti itu." ujar Kuroki dengan prihatin.

"Ya. Tapi aku akan terus mencoba memepercayai Tetsu-kun. Karena ia adalah orang yang tegar." Ujar Momoi. Kuroki menatap Momoi dengan serius dan kesal.

"Aku juga punya masalah seperti yang kau rasakan." Ujarnya. Kata-kata Kuroki telah berhasil menarik perhatian Momoi.

"kau juga ?" tanyanya. Kuroki pun mengangguk.

"aku punya seorang teman. Ia sangat dekat dan kuat. Tetapi tiba-tiba beberapa temannya membuatnya terluka. Ia menjadi kehilangan sesuatu yang ia sayangi. Aku.. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membalaskan rasa sakit temanku kepada teman-temannya." Ujarnya seraya menunduk dan menggeram kesal. Momoi terkejut.

"Ti-Tidak ! itu cara yang kurang tepat !" Ujar Momoi mencoba menyentuh Kuroki, tetapi dengan cepat Kuroki menangkisnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud ?! Kau pasti bisa mengerti jika kau berada di tempatku ! Dia… Temanku…Sudah tersakiti… aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terperangkap sendirian." Kuroki pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Shiro-kun !"

"Maafkan aku, Satsuki-san. Ini tidak mudah bagiku. Melihat temanku yang menangis dihadapanku tidaklah membuatku senang. Aku akan membalaskan sikap perbuatan teman-temannya. Meski pun itu artinya aku harus membunuh mereka." Ujar Kuroki.

"Shiro-Kun ! Kumohon, kau harus menerima kenyataan ! temanmu juga pasti tidak akan senang." Ujarnya.

"kau salah…"

"Eh ?"

"ia akan menyukainya. Ia akan berterima kasih kepadaku. Karena ia sudah kuanggap bagian dari diriku. Ia pasti akan mengerti yang kurasakan. Maaf, tapi aku harus menolak nasihatmu itu. ini sudah terlalu sakit dan terlalu lama. Sudah tidak bisa disimpan." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Momoi pun sendirian. Kata-kata Kuroki mengingatkannya kepada Kuroko dan GoM. Entah kenapa itu terasa menusuk hati. Seketika air mata muncul dari mata Momoi. Masa-masa kelam itu terlalu sakit untuk diingat.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Seketika semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Momoi. Momoi pun juga kembali menangis entah kenapa. Lidah mereka seakan kelu untuk berbicara.

Bagaimana tidak ? Kuroki mencoba membalaskan dendam Kuroko kepada GoM dengan mencoba membunuh mereka. Dan dibagian : "beberapa temannya membuatnya terluka." Itulah yang membuat lidah mereka kelu, terutama GoM. Memikirkan Kuroko yang bersedih setelah turnamen terakhir di Teikou saja mereka tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"aku… tidak mengetahuinya.." ujar Aomine kemudian.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau teman Shiro-kun adalah Tetsu-kun !" Momoi kembali menangis.

"Kurokocchi… selalu berjuang…" ujar Kise.

"Ia selalu bersikap tegar.. Kuroko sudah menjelaskan semuanya sebelum pertandingan melawan Rakuzan, tetapi saat memikirkannya lagi… itu terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau Kuroko bisa sekuat itu." ujar Hyuuga yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Gomen ne_ (maafkan aku)… Kuroko-kun…" ucap Aida tidak kalah sedih. Bulir air matanya sudah berjatuhan.

"jangan bersedih ya, Riko." Ucap Kiyoshi.

Akashi masih dengan tatapannya yang setengah percaya dan setengah tidak. Ia tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah tujuan utama-nya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang ia ketahui.

Kuroki Shirogane tidak main-main soal membalaskan rasa sakit Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi menutup kelopak matanya. Mencari cara agar semua keadaan kembali seperti semula. sementara itu, Kuroki dan Kuroko tengah berada di taman. Dimana Kuroko dan Momoi bertemu. Terduduk di ayunan kosong yang kadang tertiup oleh angin.

"Kuroki-kun…" panggil kuroko.

"Hm ?" Kuroki menatap kuroko.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan dengan Momoi-san ?" tanya Kuroko. Kuroki menatap sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang kemudian menghadap kearah rembulan yang tengah ditatap olehnya dan oleh kuroko.

"Itu masih terlalu dini untuk kau ketahui, Tetsuya." Ujarnya

.

.

Dan tidak ada yang memenangkan poin di Quarter kedua.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Huweee ! minna-san ! saya banyak menangis saat menulis Chapter ini ! karena saya menulis Chapter kali ini sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Video di Link ini :: h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-w- a-t-c-h-?-v-=-D-O-v-q-V-2-q-n-i-6-k**

**(hilangkan tanda Strip-nya, ok.)**

**Kuroko : jangan sedih ya... #elus jessy**

**Kuroki : Tapi Chapter kali ini memang cukup membuka kenangan.**

**GoM : #seketika terdiam**

**Me : Kuroko-kun ! Gomen karena membuatmu sedih !**

**Kuroko : tidak apa-apa...**

**Me : Ok, untuk para pembaca... saya sebenernya masih punya Video-Video menarik yang menyangkut KnB juga. termasuknya yang tadi saya kasih tahu. kalau mau tahu yang lain, kalian bisa PM saya, dan kita bicarakan lebih banyak lagi Video-Video menarik ! dan juga, untuk cerita-cerita ****_Coming Soon_**** yang akan saya buat nantinya, kalian bisa melihatnya di profil saya. SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 8 : Let's Win ! Third Quarter, Start !**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RXR ? X3**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Third Quarter start !

**Yoshaa ! Akhirnya ! Chapter 8 pun muncul ! Chapter kali ini lebih banyak dari pada Chapter sebelumnya, Kuharap kalian cukup puas**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Let's Win ! Third Quarter, Start !

.

.

_…Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarinya…_

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Esok harinya Kagami memilih untuk tidak menjemput Kuroko. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah. Padahal Kuroko sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi ia benar-benar merasa bersalah entah kenapa.

ZRAAK!

Kagami menatap kuroki yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Sementara ia menyadari bahwa –beberapa menit yang lalu- Kuroko tengah tertidur di belakangnya. Sungguh langka melihat Kuroko Tetsuya tertidur di pagi hari. Kagami pun menatap kuroko yang tengah tertidur tenang. Kuroko masih dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kekuatan yang digunakan Kuroko dalam menahan emosinya.

"Taiga, kenapa kau menatap Tetsuya seperti itu ?" tanya Kuroki yang sudah berdiri di samping kagami. Kagami pun terlonjak.

"Uwah ! K-Kuroki ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin duduk dengan tenang sampai kau menatap Tetsuya dengan seperti itu. sungguh mencurigakan." Ujarnya kemudian kembali ketempatnya.

Kagami menghela napas. Ia tidak percaya bahwa _mood_-nya bisa membawanya kepada bencana. Kagami pun kembali ke posisi sempurna dan kembali memikirkan jalan agar Kuroko bisa menjauh dari Kuroki. Kagami masih tetap percaya bahwa hari ini ia masih pada _misi_-nya.

* * *

"Kagami, aku perlu bicara kepadamu." Ujar Hyuuga. Kagami pun menoleh.

Hyuuga menghentikan Kagami di depan kelasnya. Kebetulan kagami ingin makan siang di atap dan Hyuuga tidak sengaja menemukannya.

"K-kapten !" kagami terkejut.

"Aku mengerti kau masih memikirkan soal kemarin, tetapi kumohon… lupakan-lah itu untuk sekarang ini. Kita masih mempunyai misi. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita gagal." Ujar Hyuuga dengan tatapan membunuh. Kagami pun ber-sweatdrop.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan lagi, aku punya rencana untuk menjauhkan Kuroko dari Kuroki." Ujar Kagami. Hyuuga mengedipkan matanya. Ia bingung.

"memangnya kau punya rencana apa ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kagami tersenyum percaya diri.

"Tunggu dan lihatlah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, dan kau tahu kenapa." Ujar kagami. Hyuuga pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya." Hyuuga menjawab dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. "aku akan memberitahu _Coach_."

"_Um_ (ya)." Jawab kagami.

Sementara itu, Kuroki tengah memeperhatikan kagami dan senpai-nya. Ia mungkin tidak mengetahui rencana milik Kagami, tetapi setidaknya ia mengetahui bahwa Kagami mempunyai suatu niat tersembunyi. Kuroki kemudian berbalik menatap, ia terkejut. Kuroko menatapnya.

"Kau… apakah sudah dari tadi ?" tanya Kuroki. Kuroko kemudian menutup matanya dan bangkit.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja bangun." Ujarnya. Kemudian kuroko berjalan pergi. Kuroki menatap Kuroko dengan jengkel.

**_…jangan pernah mencoba membohongiku._**

Kuroko terus berjalan. Ia menghela napas dan mulai membuka pintu kelasnya.

_…aku tidak berbohong._

Kuroki mendecak kesal dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kuroko. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat kuroko seperti itu. terlalu serius dan tatapannya berbahaya. Susah untuk ditebak. Kuroki kemudian membuka buku catatannya. Menatap halaman kosong itu. rencananya sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, tetapi sesuatu terasa mengganjal.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Tetsuya ?" tanyanya Frustasi.

* * *

"Kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko.

"UNGH !" Kagami tersedak saking kagetnya. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kuroko sudah berada disampingnya.

"kau baik-baik saja, Kagmi-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Uhuk ! uhuk ! k-Kuroko-_teme_… sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu ! kau bisa membuatku mati !" bentak Kagami yang segera meminum-minumannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun." Ujarnya kemudian duduk disamping Kagami.

"Lagi pula, Kuroko. Kenapa kau tidak bersama Kuroki ?" tanya Kagami seraya melahap roti yang di bawanya.

"Kagami-kun… apakah kau tahu… bahwa selama aku berada di dekat kalian, Kuroki-kun akan tetap mengetahui rencana kalian." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami melirik Kuroko sejenak kemudian kembali melahap rotinya.

"kami tahu kalau Kuroki selalu mengawasi kami dimana pun. Tapi aku tidak tahu dibagian dimana kau menjelaskan tentang dirimu." Ujar Kagami. Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"Kagami-kun… aku…" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei Kuroko. Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini." Ujar Kagami.

"Ya, Kagami-kun ?" Kuroko menatap Kagami.

"jika… Kuroki hanyalah bagian dari dirimu… berarti kau masih punya hak untuk menyuruhnya berhenti kan ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi… Kuroki-kun tetap keras kepala. Ia tetap tidak mau mendengarkanku." Ujar Kuroko.

"Hei, Kuroko." Panggil Kagami.

"Ya ?"

"Apa dia punya kekuatan yang diluar kemampuan manusia ?" tanya Kagami.

"Sebelumnya, aku mengetahui bahwa ia punya kekuatan berbicara melewati pikiran ( Telepati ) dan kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa ia juga bisa ber-pindah tempat (Teleportasi)." Jelas kuroko.

Kagami kemudian tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko. Sebelumnya Kuroki bilang ia tidak bisa menggunakan supranatural, tetapi kenyataannya…

Kagami menggeram kesal. Mengutuki Kuroki menggunakan bahasa inggris. Tetapi kemudian Kagami mengingat-ingat kata-kata Kuroki. Ia bilang ia hanya bisa melakukan hal diluar kemampuan manusia dengan sang _inti_. Apakah yang dimaksud…

Kagami segera menatap Kuroko. Ia segera berpikir tentang bagaimana cara menghentikan Kuroki untuk terus mengawasinya dan kuroko. Lalu ia mendapatkan ide.

"Kuroko, bisakah kau Konsentrasi ?" tanya Kagami.

"Konsentrasi ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Konsentrasi untuk…." Kagami kemudian memberikan isyarat tangannya. Kuroko terkejut. Benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya ?

Kemudian Kuroko berkonsentrasi. Menghilangkah sisi gelapnya. Bayangkan Kuroki adalah sisi gelap dan Kuroko adalah sisi terang. Kuroko berkonsentrasi untuk menuju ke sisi terang. Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko membuka matanya dan mencoba berbicara kepada Kuroki. Ia pun menunggu.

1…

2…

3…

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum senang. Ia… ia…

"Berhasil, kagami-kun !" seru Kuroko senang.

"Yosh ! kalau begitu, rencana siap untuk dimulai." Ujar kagami semangat.

* * *

BRAAK !

Kuroki membanting mejanya. Ia menggerutu kesal. Beberapa menit lalu ia masih bisa mengawasi dengan jelas sampai pada akhirnya Kagami memberikan intruksi yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui. Saat Kuroko terdiam tenang, pengawasannya seketika menghilang. Semuanya hitam pekat. Tidak ada apapun disana. Dengan kesal, Kuroki lekas menuju atap. Tempat dimana Kuroko dan Kagami berada.

**…****_aku akan benar-benar membunuh kalian semua…_**

* * *

"…Jadi begitu… kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjauhi Kuroki dari kalian. Dengan begitu, aku juga tidak akan bisa meluangkan waktu bersama kalian." Ujar Kuroko yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh ? kenapa ?" tanya Kagami.

"karena dengan menghilangnya daya pengawasan yang dimilikinya sebelumnya, ia akan terus bersamaku." Jelas Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk mengerti.

"lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? mungkin saja Kuroki akan menanyaimu dengan cara memaksa." Ujar Kagami.

"Tenang saja, kagami-kun. Yang mempunyai rencana bukan hanya kau seorang. Aku juga mempunyainya." Ujar Kuroko.

"lalu apa itu ?" tanya Kagami. Saat Kuroko ingin menjelaskan, ia mendengar langkah kaki.

"maaf, kagami-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Kuroki-kun akan segera kesini. Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi ketempat lain." Kagami terkejut begitu mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Ia segera bergegas dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. tetapi saat ia membuka pintu dan menatap tangga…

TEP!

Kuroko dan Kuroki cukup terkejut. Kuroki sudah berdiri di tangga, jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko dan Kagami berdiri.

"Tetsuya…." Panggil Kuroki dengan ekspresi kesal. Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar dan terlihat sedikit sedih.

Kemudian Kuroko memilih mengabaikan Kuroki dan berjalan. Kagami mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang. Ia masih tetap bersiaga, kali-kali Kuroki menyerangnya. Saat Kuroko sudah melewati Kuroki dengan santainya, Kuroki lekas menghentikan Kuroko dengan mencengkram tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Tetsuya ? kau merencanakan sesuatu ?" tanya Kuroki dengan kesal. Kuroko masih terdiam.

"kagami-kun, pergilah duluan." Ujar Kuroko. Kagami mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

_"Berhati-hatilah, Kuroko._" Seru batin Kagami.

Kuroki menatap kepergian Kagami, kemudian ia kembali menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari sang _bluenette_ yang tampak tenang dihadapannya itu.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Tetsuya." Ujar Kuroki serius. Kuroko hanya menutup matanya sekilas dan segera melepaskan cengkrama Kuroki dengan paksa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu-ku jelaskan kepadamu, Kuroki-kun. Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah hal itu terjadi." Kuroko pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki albino yang tengah terdiam. Ia berseringai, ia menganggap bahwa sesuatu yang baru dan menarik akan terjadi.

"baiklah, Kuroko Tetsuya… **aku terima tantanganmu**." Ujar Kuroki seraya berseringai dan tertawa puas. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dalam Psycho Mode yang tengah senang melihat mangsanya lebih kuat darinya.

Sementara itu, kuroko berjalan dengan mantapnya di lorong Seirin. Ia tengah memikirkan dengan matang rencana yang tengah dibuatnya. Mungkin rencana ini sedikit melenceng dengan rencana yang kagami buat, tetapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Kuroko bisa memenangkan _Game_ yang dibuat GoM dan Kuroki itu.

Karena Kuroko percaya… hanya dirinya lah yang bisa menengahi pertempuran itu.

* * *

"Coach !" panggil Kagami yang tengah berlari ke kelas Senpai-nya itu. Aida yang tengah minum seketika menyemburkan air yang tengah berada dimulutnya. Dan perempatan pun muncul di sisi dahi kepala Aida.

BUAAK!

"Apa Yang Kau lakukan disini, Bakagami !?" bentak Aida yang memukul Kepala Kagami. Kagami pun meringis.

"C-Coach… kali ini kita bisa memulai rencana kita dengan bebas." Seru kagami. Aida berkedip kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah !? Tapi bagaimana dengan Kuroki ?!" tanya Aida.

"Kuroko sudah mengatasinya. Ia mempunyai rencana-nya sendiri. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah memulai rencana itu." ujar Kagami.

"lalu apa rencanamu ?" tanya Aida.

"Rencana-nya adalah…" kagami pun menjelaskan seluruh rincian dari rencananya. Kemudian Aida mengangguk mengerti. Ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Akashi. (A/N : O ya, sebelumnya aku belum memberitahu bagaimana Kagami dan Aida mendapatkan nomor Akashi bukan ? sebenarnya itu bukan nomor Akashi yang sebenarnya. Itu adalah nomor milik Butler-nya. Alasan kenapa bisa langsung tersambung kepada Akashi adalah Rahasia pribadi Author.)

* * *

Kuroko duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya. Begitu juga dengan kagami dan Kuroki. Mereka masih dengan tenangnya belajar seperti biasa. Tetapi karena suatu alasan, kagami mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Aida sebelumnya.

**Flachback**

"apakah itu akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Aida.

"Eh ?" Kagami mulai bingung.

"Maksudku, coba kau pikirkan lagi. Tujuan misi kita adalah menjauhkan Kuroko dari Kuroki, dan melindunginya. Tapi rencanamu itu terlalu lama dan cukup susah untuk dilakukan. Dan jika Kuroki sudah tidak bisa mengawasi kita, berarti ia akan mengambil tindakan lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu." Ujar Aida.

**Flashback End**

Kagami kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Ia frustasi. Rencananya cukup _simple_. Ia akan memancing Kuroki menuju Gymnasium. Tentu saja Kuroko akan menjadi umpannya. Kemudian GoM akan memojokkannya dan meng-introgasinya. Tentu saja Akashi dapat dengan mudah mencuci otak Kuroki dengan segala _Death Style_-nya yang diluar pemikiran manusia. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, Kuroki bukanlah **manusia**. Kemungkinan bisa _Draw_ 50-50. Atau bisa saja Akashi kalah darinya.

Kagami lekas menangkis pikiran itu. ia kembali memikirkan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Mirip seperti Kuroki, Akashi juga tahu semua gerak-gerik mereka meski pun ia tidak berada disana. Kagami kembali mengacak rambutnya. Bukan hanya karena Kuroki bisa meniru GoM, tetapi sifat Psycho-nya benar-benar _Draw_ dengan Akashi.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Kagami langsung terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, kemudian ia menoleh dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa ?" tanya kagami dengan ekspresi orang habis kena PHK.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, kumohon jangan dilanjutkan. Akashi bisa membunuhmu." Ujar Kuroko segera menunjukkan pesan masuk di ponsel _flap_ biru langit-nya.

Kagami tersentak, ia ber-sweatdrop cukup parah setelah melihat pesan di ponsel Kuroko. Seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Kagami, Akashi mengetahui segala hal karena dia –kelewatan- **_Absolute_**_._ Dan itu mengerikan.

* * *

From : Akashi-kun

Subjct: Kata-kataku itu Absolute

Sekali lagi berpikir bahwa diriku sebanding dengan Kuroki Shirogane, aku akan memotong kepalamu dan mencongkel otakmu keluar. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa Kuroki Shirogane lebih kuat dariku.

* * *

Kagami kemudian berjalan menuju Gymnasium. Ia terlihat santai. Kemudian ia melirik kesamping –intinya kebelakang- disana ada Kuroko dan Kuroki yang tengah berbincang. Kagami pun kembali menatap jalannya. Ia kembali memikirkan rencana yang sebenarnya dibuatnya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya. Bahkan Kuroko. Tetapi ia mempercayai kalau Akashi akan mengerti rencananya nanti.

Kemudian sampailah Kagami, Kuroko dan Kuroki di Gymnasium. Kagami tersentak begitu melihat GoM sudah berada disana. Lengkap dan tidak ada satu pun yang tidak hadir. Mereka menatap ketiga orang yang baru saja datang itu.

_"Kesempatan bagiku_." Seru batin Kagami. Ia segera menarik lengan Kuroko.

Kuroki terkejut dan mencoba meraih Kuroko yang direbut oleh Kagami, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak dapat meraihnya. Dan Kuroko pun sudah berada di belakang Kagami. Kagami kini berperan menjadi tameng yang melindungi Kuroko dari Kuroki.

"K-Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mulai khawatir. Kagami tidak memberitahu rencananya yang pada saat ini dilakukannya. Itu benar-benar dilakukan sepengetahuian yang lain. Kemudiam mata heterokom Akashi meneliti setiap gerak-gerik Kagami dan ia pun mengangguk mengerti.

_"jadi itu yang kau rencanakan, Kagami Taiga."_ Ucap Batin Akashi. "Tetsuya, Kesini !" Seru Akashi. Seketika Kagami, Kuroko, dan Kuroki menatap Akashi.

Kuroko masih bingung. Ia harus bagaimana ? jika ia pergi menuju Akashi dan yang lainnya, itu akan di luar rencananya.

"Pergilah, kuroko. Sisanya biar kami yang tangani." Ujar Kagami.

Kuroko pun mengangguk mengerti. Ia percaya kepada Kagami. Kemudian Kuroko pun berjalan menuju GoM dan Seirin. Setelah sampai, GoM dan Seirin mencoba melindunginya.

"Kurokocchi ! Aku sangat khawatir-ssu !" Seru Kise yang memluk Kuroko.

"tolong hentikan ini, Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"Lepaskan Tetsu, Kise !" seru Aomine seraya menjitak sang blonde. Kise pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Hidoi-ssu_ !" Kise pun meringis seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Ryouta, Daiki, jangan buat penjagaan kalian melemah. Urusan kita sekarang belum selesai." Ujar Akashi. Seketika Kise dan Aomine terdiam.

"B-Baik, Akashi." Ucap mereka.

Midorima pun melirik Akashi kemudian Kagami. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh kedua orang itu.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan ? Akashi, Kagami…"_ tanya batin Midorima. Sementara itu Murasakibara hanya terdiam menjaga Kuroko di belakangnya Layaknya benteng.

Kuroki pun terdiam. Ia terdiam seraya menunduk seakan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi. Ia seperti telah **kalah** dalam _Game_.

"Jadi… Kuroki Shirogane, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ? ini sudah **_Dead End_** bagimu." Ujar Akashi.

Seketika Kuroki berseringai dan menatap mereka semua dengan geli. Semua orang terkejut. Disaat Kuroki yang sudah di ujung kekalahannya, ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu ?

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menolak kenyataan itu." seketika seluruh pandangan mulai siaga. "karena sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk diriku kalah disini." ujar Kuroki yang memposisikan jarinya siap untuk di jentikkan.

Kuroko terkejut. Ia segera merogoh isi saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang Kuroko pegang pada saat itu.

"dan maaf, karena sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari kalian…" ujar Kuroki.

Dengan sigap Kuroko segera menancapkan benda tajam yang di pegangnya kearah telapak tangan kirinya. Kuroki seketika berhenti. Sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah jatuh dengan cepat dari tangannya. Seketika tangannya ia jatuhkan dengan malas.

"Ku-Kurokocchi…" ucap Kise yang membelalak. Seketika Aomine, Akashi dan semua orang di sekeliling Kuroko segera menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko tengah memegang sebilah pisau yang ia tancapkan di telapak tangan kirinya hingga tembus. Kemudian napas Kuroko mulai tersengal-sengal, bersamaan dengan itu Kuroki tertawa lebar dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hahaha ! Sungguh menarik, Tetsuya ! kau melakukannya sebanyak dua kali !" ujarnya masih tertawa. Akashi menatap tajam Kuroki dengan sebal.

"Tidak… Kuroki-kun…" ucap Kuroko. Kuroki seketika berhenti tertawa dan menatap kesal Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko…" Hyuuga pun mendekat.

"Apa yang salah, Tetsuya ?" tanya Kuroki. Kuroko kemudian menatap Kuroki dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau—telah melupakan satu hal !" Seru Kuroko.

Kuroki membelalak, seketika tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia merasa pengap dan sakit. Pandangannya pun memburam

"tch… jadi kau sudah merencanakannya ?" Ujar Kuroko dengan napasnya yang juga mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Ujar Akashi yang maju selangkah dengan tegas. Kuroki menatap tajam Akashi, dan Akashi pun menatap tajam Kuroki. "lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menghabisi dirimu…." Ujar Akashi yang kemudian menegluarkan gunting merahnya.

Kuroki mendecak kesal dan kemudian berbalik berjalan pergi dari Gymnasium. Ia sempat menoleh sebentar kearah Kuroko yang bersama GoM dan Seirin.

"Camkan kata-kataku Tetsuya, aku tidak akan berakhir sampai disini…" ujarnya kemudian berjalan pergi dengan santainya hingga akhirnya ia menghilang.

Akashi masih menatap kepergian Kuroki. Ia masih memikirkan taktik selanjutnya untuk memenangkan _Game _yang diambang kehancuran itu. Akashi pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kuroko. Kagami juga sudah lekas berlari kearah kerumunan yang mengelilingi Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi !" Seru Kise yang nyaris menangis.

"Tetsu, bertahanlah !" Seru Aomine juga.

"Kuroko-Kun !" Seru Aida. Ia segera memeriksa luka Kuroko. " ini cukup parah ! kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit !" seru Aida.

"Tunggu ! Separah itukah ?" tanya Kagami. Aida pun mengangguk.

"pisaunya tembus. Lukanya benar-benar dalam. Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat !" Seru Kiyoshi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Atsushi, angkat Tetsuya… Kita akan pergi membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit terdekat." Ujar Akashi.

Murasakibara kemudian menggendung Kuroko di punggungnya. Darah segar masih mengalir di telapak tangan kiri Kuroko. Dengan cepat, mereka membawa Kuroko menuju rumah sakit.

"_bertahanlah, Kuroko/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kurokocc hi _!" Seru batin GoM dan Seirin secara bersamaan seraya mereka menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

-dan Kuarter ketiga pun di menangkan oleh GoM serta Seirin.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Hello Minna ! saya kembali ! menurut kalian, bagaimana Chapter kali ini ? dan lagi, saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan review-reviw minna sekalian. karena dengan adanya review dari minna, saya jadi termotivasi dan cerita ini pun Update lebih cepat dari jadwal ****_Deadline_****.**

**Kuroki : 7-san... kau tidak mau mengumumkan soal 'itu' ? **

**Me : Soal apa ?**

**Kuroki : soal Chapter terakhir yang akan mengakhiri cerita ini.**

**Me : Psst ! itu masih rahasia. karena belum di ketahui. entah kemungkinan berakhir di Chapter 9 atau di chapter 10 itu masih misteri.**

**Kuroki : hehe... 7-san sudah membocorkan rahasia 'itu' !**

**Me : Eh !? yang benar !? uwaah ! benar ! Aku telah membocorkannya !**

**Kuroki : Oke, dari pada meladeni Author yang rada-rada, lebih baik kita bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya. karena kemungkinan berakhirnya cerita ini antara di Chap 9 dan chap 10. Bye bye !**

**Me : ****_Hidoi, _****Kuroki-kun ! kenapa kau jadi ikut membocorkan rahasianya ?!**

**Kuroki : karena cepat atau lambat, para Readers juga akan mengetahuinya.**

**Me + Kuroki : Alright ! See You Next Time !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 9 : The Final Quarter Is Now Begin.**

**Mind To RXR ? X3**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Final Quarter

**Akhirnya ! Akhirnya ! Chapter 9 muncul juga ! saya nyaris melewati jadwal Deadline yang telah di tentukan ! untungnya keburu ! Ok, kita langsung saja !**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 9 : The Final Quarter Is Now Begin.

.

.

_…maaf karena telah membohongi kalian…_

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

_Beberapa medis berlari di sertai beberapa orang yang bersangkuan dengan sang pasien. Dokter terpercaya segera menyuruh para perawat membawa sang pasien memasuki ruang Gawat Darurat. Pasien yang tengah mereka tangani kehilangan banyak darah, dan lukanya cukup dalam._

_"Kurokocchi ! Bertahanlah !" Seru Kise._

_ "Tetsu, janganlah menyerah !" Seru Aomine._

_ Kemudian para medis pun membawa masuk sang pasien, sementara segerombol orang yang berseru sebelumnya segera di berhenti di depan ruang Gawat darurat karena dilarang untuk masuk. Sementara itu, semua orang yang bersangkutan itu pun menunggu dengan sabar-tidak-sabar. Ada dari mereka yang tampak menangis, berdiri di tempat dengan memalingkan muka, adapun yang duduk dan menunduk seakan menyesal akan sesuatu._

_ Keadaan mencekam itu sungguh mengganggu mereka. Belum lagi keadaan teman mereka yang sudah diluar kata 'sehat' lagi. Mereka menunggu sesabar yang mereka bisa, tetapi perasaan mencekam yang menusuk hati terus menyerang mereka. Setelah menunggu sekitar sejam, seorang paruh baya dengan kacamata bulat hitam dan mengenakan jas putih serta sarung tangannya keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tunggui itu. semua orang terlihat tersentak. Mereka kemudian bangkit dan mendekati sang Dokter kemudian mengajukan beribu pertanyaan yang berada di benak mereka._

_ "Dok, bagaimana keadaan teman kami ?" tanya Kagami lekas terbangun dari duduknya dan menyergap satu pertanyaan untuk dilontarkannya._

_ "Apakah Kurokocchi baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kise cepat._

_ "Tetsu ! Apakah Tetsu memiliki luka yang cukup parah ?" tanya Aomine._

_ "Diam !" Seketika semua orang terdiam dan menatap sang dalang yang membuat suara tersebut, kemudian mereka pun membukakan jalan kepadanya. Sang Dokter juga sudah terlihat lega karena keributan telah berhenti._

_ "Jadi kau bisa menjelaskan." Ujar Akashi yang melipat tangannya di depan dada._

_ "Keadaan kuroko-san baik-baik saja. Tetapi ia cukup kehilangan banyak darah, keadaannya sempat diambang hidup-mati jika keajaiban tidak terjadi. Sekarang ia mulai stabil, kalian tidak perlu cemas." Jelas sang Dokter. Semua orang menghela napas lega._

_ "__Yokatta na__ (Untunglah)." Ucap Kise seraya mengelus-elus dadanya._

_ "Yosh ! Tetsu, kau sudah berjuang !" ujar Aomine._

_ "dan boleh aku menanyakan satu hal kepada kalian ?" tanya Sang Dokter. Seketika pandangan pun menuju kearah pria paruh baya itu._

_ "dan apa itu ?" tanya Akashi._

_ "Apakah ia cukup makan ? tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus dan ia bisa saja mudah terserang penyakit. Saya harap anda sekalian sebagai temannya memperhatikan dirinya. Walau pun ia seperti itu, saya kagum karena ia masih bisa bertahan. Karena jika orang biasa dalam kondisi sepertinya, mungkin saja sudah divonis __**kritis**__. Saya sangat kagum kepada teman anda. Dan saya mohon permisi karena saya masih harus mengadakan check ulang keadaan kruoko-san setelah ia siuman." Jelas sang Dokter yang menyadari sesuatu kemudian melangkah pergi, dan gerombolan orang itu pun memberinya jalan._

_ "kalau dipikir-pikir, Kurokocchi memang kurang makan makanan bernutrisi. Ia hanya selalu meminum Vanilla Milkshake yang jika bisa kubayangkan, aku akan mual jika meminumnya setiap hari." Ujar Kise._

_ "benar juga. Aku saja kurang jika makan dalam porsi Kuroko." Ujar Kagami._

_ "Kau selalu makan melebihi porsi manusia biasa." Seru semua orang disana kecuali Akashi._

_ "kalau begitu, aku minta kalian untuk mengurus Tetsuya mulai besok. Jangan izinkan orang misterius memasuki ruangannya. Terutama Kuroki Shirogane. Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Akashi. Semua orang pun mengangguk._

_ "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi-kun ?" tanya Aida kemudian. Akashi hanya menyeringai._

_ "Aku akan memberitahu sekolahnya dan keluarganya. Hmm… mungkin aku harus berbohong bahwa Tetsuya sedang menginap di rumah Shintaro. Sisanya, aku akan menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan Kuroki Shirogane." Jelas Akashi._

_ "kenapa harus menggunakan rumahku-Nanodayo ?" protes Midorima._

_ "Ada masalah ?" tanya Akashi._

_ "Tidak. Aku masih menyukai kehidupanku yang sekarang, Akashi." Ucapnya. Keringat dingin sudah mulai berjatuhan._

_ Dan seluruh kejadian berakhir disana. Mereka semua memilih untuk bubar dan memulai misi baru mereka besok._

* * *

Seseorang memasuki rumah sakit dengan langkah tegas. Langkahnya seakan membuat semua orang terpukau dan memberikan dirinya jalan ketempat yang ia tuju. Pandangan yang sangat tajam dan mempesona dapat melelehkan semua orang yang melihatnya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak aka nada yang berani terpukau kepadanya karena ia dikenal dengan ke-**_Absolute_**-annya yang nyaris diambang batas pemikiran manusia.

Manik _Yellow Sunrise_ serta _Ruby Red_-nya memandang ke satu pandangan. Lurus kedepan tanpa memperhatikan yang lainnya. Sang pemilik _Heterochromonic_ itu pun berhenti di suatu ruangan dengan nomor 666 dan dibawahnya bertulis Kuroko Tetsuya jika ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ia segera memegang gagang pintu bulat itu dan memutarnya ke kanan kemudian mendorongnya. Lalu suara keributan pun mulai terdengar. Belum sempat sang pemilik mata heterokom itu dapat mengetahui keadaan, sebuah benda putih langsung mengenai wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Ia terdiam dan menunggu hingga benda itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Semua orang disana terpaku.

"_Domo_ (halo), Akashi-kun." Seru sang _bluenette _yang tampak masih dengan _Poker-face_-nya.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, Taiga… apa yang kalian lakukan ? ini adalah rumah sakit. Tidakkah kalian bisa mengetahui bahwa seseorang tengah dirawat disini dan perlu ketenangan ?" Seru sang Emperor seraya mengambil bantal –benda putih yang mengenai wajahnya- dan menepuknya hingga bersih. Ia berjalan menuju sang pasien yang tampak tengah mengesap Vanilla Milkshake-nya dan menyerahkan bantal yang ia genggam.

"_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun." Serunya seraya mengambil bantalnya. Tanpa membalas ucapan Kuroko, Mata Heterokom sang Emperor segera lekas menatap tajam ke lima orang pengacau yang baru saja membuat keributan di kamar pasien.

"Jadi, tolong jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Sinis Akashi seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"I-itu semua salah Kagami !" Ujar Midorima yang menatap Kagami dengan kesal. Kagami segera menatapnya balik dengan jengkel.

"Hei ! kau yang memulainya !" Seru Kagami.

"Diam !" seketika kelima orang itu terdiam dan membeku. Lidah mereka terasa sangat kelu. "Kuharap kau dapat menjelaskannya, Hyuuga Junpei." Ujar Akashi seraya melirik beberapa gerombolan Seirin yang sedari tadi terdiam tenang.

"jika itu yang kau mau, yah… aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Ujar Hyuuga dan ia pun mulai menceritakan seluruh kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

Pagi itu sekitar pukul 06.00, Kuroko membuka matanya. Ia tidak dapat melihat jelas sekelilingnya dikarenakan gelap. Ia hanya dapat melihat cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela ruangannya. Kemudian ia menjelaskan pemikirannya. Ia memeriksa dan menyadari bahwa ia bukan di suatu tempat yang dikenalnya.

"Aku dimana ?" tanya Kuroko yang kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Kau berada dirumah sakit." Ujar seseorang yang tengah terduduk di sofa berwarna _yellow sand_ itu.

"Kapten." Kuroko menatap orang itu. ia mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakitnya. Ia kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menggunakan kedua tanganku." Jelasnya. Hyuuga hanya menghela napas.

"tentu saja kau tidak bisa. Kau telah melukai kedua telapak tanganmu." Ujar Hyuuga. Kuroko pun menunduk dan keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"…Kapten…aku.." Kuroko masih menunduk tetapi mengubah arah pandangannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Kuroko pun menengadah. Hyuuga tersenyum kepadanya. "itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah kami. Jika saja kami lebih cepat menyadarinya, kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang dipaksakan seperti ini… kau tahu, lukamu seakan terasa dihati kami. Terlalu menusuk dan sangat sakit. Kami bisa saja meringis atau berteriak, bahkan kami akan menangis. Tetapi kau berbeda Kuroko, kau tetap tersenyum meski diambang akhir dirimu. Kami sangat salut padamu. Dan sekali lagi, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Um, Um… sekarang kau berbicara dengan bijak, Hyuuga-kun." Ucap seseorang yang bersandar di pintu masuk serta beberapa orang disampingnya yang menggangguk dengan setuju.

"R-Riko ! Semuanya !" ujar Hyuuga terkejut. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa anggota basket Seirin dapat mendengarkan kata-katanya yang –sok- bijak itu.

"Hm, Hm… aku setuju dengan Riko-chan. Kata-kata bijak milikmu itu, aku baru pertama kali dengar." Ujar Kiyoshi seraya mendekati Hyuuga dan Kuroko.

"_Urusai na_ (Diamlah) !" tukas Hyuuga.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Hyuuga. Kau tidak seburuk itu kok dalam mengemangati seseorang. selanjutnya, kata-kata bijak yang lain akan kau berikan kepada siapa ?" tanya Kiyoshi. Perempatan kemudian muncul di sisi dahi Hyuuga, Hyuuga dengan cepat men-Death Glare Kiyoshi, tetapi itu tidak akan berhasil.

Hyuuga pun hanya mengehela napas. Kuroko hanya menatap perdebatan itu dengan wajah datarnya tetapi kemudian, sesuatu mengelitik perutnya. Napasnya terhenti jika ia menahan rasa geli yang menyerang perasaannya saat itu. Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan tubuhnya sedikit berguncang. Ia tertawa.

"Kurokocchi tertawa-ssu !" Seru orang lainnya diambang pintu. GoM (kecuali Akashi) dan Kagami baru saja datang.

Tawa Kuroko terhenti dan ia menengadah kepada seorang yang baru berseru. Kemudian orang itu segera memeluk Kuroko dengan gemas.

"tolong hentikan, Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"tapi aku rindu dengan Kurokocchi-ssu !" Serunya lagi sebelum akhirnya kerah bajunya ditarik oleh sang surai biru malam.

"hentikan, kise. Tetsu sedang dirawat, kau mau membuat lukanya tambah parah ?" tanya Aomine.

"Oke, aku lepaskan. Dan lepaskan aku juga-ssu !" Serunya. Kise pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko, dan Aomine melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kuro-chin, bagaimana keadaanmu ? aku bawakan kau Vanilla Milkshake kesukaan Kuro-chin." Ujar Murasakibara. Kuroko sempat berbinar mendengar kata-kata terakhir Murasakibara sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil Vanilla Milkshake dari tangan Murasakibara.

"terima kasih banyak, Murasakibara-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mengesap Vanilla Milkshake-nya.

"tidak masalah, kuro-chin."jawab Murasakibara yang kembali melahap snack-nya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Kagami.

"lebih baik, Kagami-kun." Jawabnya.

"baguslah. Setelah kau sembuh, aku berjanji kita akan bermain basket lagi !" serunya. Kuroko pun mengangguk. Seketika Aomine memukul kepala belakang Kagami. "Hei ! untuk apa itu tadi ?!" tanya kagami kesal.

"jangan kau pikir Tetsu hanya akan bermain denganmu saja, dia juga bagian dari kami. Tentu saja ia juga akan bermain bersama kami." Seru Aomine. Seketika Kagami memikir kan suatu ide licik.

"itu kan dulu, sekarang itu berbeda. Kuroko akan bermain bersama Seirin !" serunya. Seketika aura tidak mengenakkan muncul dari Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, serta Aomine.

"**katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan menghabisimu.**" Ujar GoM. Kagami hanya tersenyum paksa, sementara Seirin hanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kagami-kun, _Hidoi desu_ (jahat sekali)." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"hah ? apa maksud kata-katamu itu ?" tanya Kagami yang menoleh kearah Kuroko dengan bingung serta kesal.

"maksudku, aku sudah berjanji akan bermain bersama semuanya. Kita pasti akan bermain bersama." Jelas Kuroko. Kagami menatap Kuroko jengkel, kemudian ia mengacak surai _bluenette_ itu.

"dasar tidak punya selera humoris ! tentu saja kita akan bermain bersama, aku juga sudah berjanji dari hatiku yang paling dalam!" seru kagami.

"_ne, ne,_ Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi membela kami, jadi tidak ada alasan Kurokocchi di ambil olehmu, kan ?" goda Kise.

"Apa ? kagamicchi—Oi ! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu !" seru Kagami.

"sudahlah, Bakagami… kau terlalu memanaskan suasana." Ujar Aomine.

"Apa maksud dari itu, Ahomine !?" Seru Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu !?" Seru Aomine.

"Kalau begitu Kutarik kata-kataku ! Kuroko hanya akan bermain bersama Seirin !" bela Kagami. Kembali perempatan muncul di sisi dahi GoM.

"**_nandato_** (Apa katamu)**?**" ujar batin GoM kesal.

"jangan berani kau menarik kata-katamu, Bakagami !" Seru Aomine kesal.

"Kagamicchi sangat jahat !" Seru kise.

"Kaga-chin… jangan berani merebut Kuro-chin dari kami." Ujar Murasakibara.

"dia adalah _six Phantom Player _milik kami, _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima.

"Midorima, kau salah mengucapkan kata-katamu." Ujar Kagami.

"Apa yang salah dari itu, _nanodayo_ ?" protes Midorima.

"maksudmu 'mantan _Six phantom Player_ milik kalian', 'kan ?" jelas Kagami seraya tersenyum jahil. Kembali satu lagi perempatan di dahi GoM.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kurokocchi-ssu !" Seru kise mengambil bantal di belakang kuroko dan melemparnya kearah Kagami. Tetapi kagami berhasil menghindar, kemudian pintu ruang pasien kuroko pun terbuka, bantal yang dilempar Kise pun mengenai wajah sang surai merah terang yang baru saja datang.

"_ti-tidak mungkin…."_ Batin mereka berseru, berharap kalau yang mereka pikirkan bukanlah seperti yang dipikirkan. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Bantal itu pun jatuh ketanah, manik heterokom pun menatap tajam mereka. Seketika mereka membeku ditempat.

"_Akashi/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin !"_ Seru batin mereka.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"setidaknya itulah yang terjadi." Dan semua berakhir sampai disitu.

Hyuuga menghela napas panjang setelah menjelaskan seluruh kejadian kepada Akashi. Akashi kemudian menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah GoM lainnya serta Kagami yang sebelumnya ikut berpartisipasi.

"kuharap kalian tidak mengulangi hal itu atau hal yang lebih buruk terjadi." Peringat Akashi. Kelima orang itu pun mengangguk. Kemudian Akahsi berbalik menatap Kuroko. "bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko pun berhenti mengesap Vanilla Milkshake-nya.

"lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Akashi. "…dan Hyuuga Junpei, bagaimana kondisi saat pagi ?" tanya Akashi.

"tidak ada hal yang aneh. Hanya saja…" Hyuuga tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"saat aku menuju kamar Kuroko, ada seseorang yang meninggalkan buket bunga tulip ungu di depan kamar Kuroko." Jelas Hyuuga. Kuroko cukup terkejut.

"b-bunga tulip ungu ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, benar. Yang kusimpan di sofa." Jawab Hyuuga seraya menunjuk kearah sofa.

"kupikir itu darimu, Hyuuga." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"mana ada toko yang buka di pagi hari ?" serunya.

"bolehkah aku melihat bunga tulip itu ?" tanya Kuroko.

"tentu saja." Jawab Hyuuga yang lekas mengambil buket bunga itu dan menyerahkannya kepadaku Kuroko.

Seketika Kuroko menyadari bahwa secarik kertas terselip di salah satu bunga. Ia awalnya tidak mencoba membaca kertas itu di depan teman-temannya, tetapi tulisannya entah kenapa dapat terbaca olehnya. Di kertas itu bertulis 'maafkan aku'. Kuroko kemudian menatap kertas itu dengan khawatir. Tidak salah lagi… bunga ini… dan Kuroko pun kembali kepada kejadiannya di UKS pertama kali, saat Kuroki meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko hanya menggelenga.

"tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jawab kuroko. Akashi memicingkan mata.

"jangan berbohong, Tetsuya. Ini perintah." Seketika Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong meski hanya sedikit.

"S-Semalam ada seorang suster yang membawakan setangkai tulip ungu seperti ini… t-tapi saat itu aku lupa dimana aku meletakkan bunga itu." jelas Kuroko. Tapi sayangnya Kuroko berbohong. Semalaman ia tidak menerima seseorang di kamarnya. Akashi menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan kemudian kembali membukanya.

"sungguh aneh. Apakah suster itu menyimpannya di suatu tempat ?" tanya Aomine.

"tidak, aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikannya kepadaku, tetapi karena tanganku tidak bisa ku gerakkan, kupikir bunga itu terjatuh ke samping tempat tidurku." Jelas Kuroko

"tunggu, jika terjatuh bukankah seharusnya suster itu membantu mengambilkannya ?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan, jadi aku menyarankan agar aku sendiri saja yang mengambilnya. Jelas Kuroko.

"Yah, kau memang seperti dirimu, tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Tetapi terkadang kau memerlukan bantuan orang lain, Kuroko." Ucap Hyuuga.

Kuroko terperangah dengan kata-kata Hyuuga, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, ia sebelumnya memang memerlukan bantuan orang-orang seperti Seirin.

"Ya. Kau benar Kapten." Jawab Kuroko.

"Wo-ow ! kata-kata bijak kedua ternyata telah dilontarkan ! Hyuuga, kau memang sungguh _gentle_ sekarang rupanya." Goda Kiyoshi.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Kiyoshi ?" tanya Hyuuga kesal.

"hahaha ! aku hanya menggodamu, jangan dianggap serius !" Seru Kiyoshi dengan senang.

Kuroko menatap Seirin serta GoM yang bersenang-senang bersama, bersama dirinya juga. Kuroko tersenyum dan ikut dalam keramaian. Tetapi ia tahu itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Tangannya yang terasa sakit itu ia paksakan menggenggam secarik kertas yang terlalu berharga untuk dihilangkan. Karena… karena… hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk terakhir dari Kuroki. Sisanya mungkin akan menghilang menjadi abu.

* * *

Kini pukul 22.00 kamar Kuroko sudah menjadi hening dan gelap. Pantulan cahaya bulan sabit masuk dari sela-sela jendelanya. Manik _Sapphire blue_ Kuroko sudah bersembunyi dibalik kedua kelopak matanya. Ia terlihat tenang, tenang menunggu…

Lalu seseorang berdiri di samping Kuroko. Menatapnya dengan dalam. Menatap seseorang yang tertidur dengan tenang itu. ia berdiri di balik bayangan sehingga sosoknya tidak terlalu terlihat. Yang terlihat hanyalah manik ungu-nya yang mengala dengan terang. Seketika cahaya dari manik miliknya menjadi sangat terang hingga memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Cahaya ungu itu juga keluar melewati sela-sela jendela. kemudian cahaya itu meredup dan akhirnya menghilang bersama sosok yang bersama Kuroko.

Kedua orang itu menghilang bagai terserap cahaya ungu. Kini yang memenuhi ruangan Kuroko hanyalah detikkan jam dinding dan angin dingin malam. Selimut di ranjang pasien terlihat kosong. Tidak ada yang berada di ruangan itu. diruangan 666 : Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seketika langkah Akashi terhenti. Ia kemudian merenung dan kemudian menutup kelopaknya sejenak dan membukanya lagi. Mengetahuinya, GoM maupun Seirin ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Akashi ?" tanya Midorima.

Seirin maupun GoM menatap Akashi dengan bingung dan khawatir. Kemudian Akashi menoleh dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kuroko telah menipu kita." Jawabnya. Seketika semua mata membelalak.

"Apa ?!" Seru mereka tidak percaya.

.

.

-Kuarter Terakhir pun tidak dimenangkan oleh GoM atau pun Kuroki, karena Kuroko-lah yang mengambil poin terakhir. _Game_ pun dimenangkan dengan seri. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang di _Final Battle_ nantinya ?

_To Be Continued : Next Will Be The Final Chapter._

* * *

**Yes ! Akhirnya ! saya bisa tenang ! ngomong-ngomong, maaf karena mengecewakan kalian. awalnya kupikir di Chapter kali ini akan menjadi Chapter terakhir, tetapi sepertinya tetap tidak bisa... hehe...****_Gomen ne_****...**

**Kuroki : ...**

**Me : ada Apa Kuroki-kun ?**

**Kuroki : setelah Chap 10 muncul, aku juga tidak akan muncul lagi...**

**Me : Hush ! Jangan bilang kayak gitu dulu ! nanti tujuannya aku mau buat Chap Extra ! tapi untuk cerita KuroBas lainnya... hmm... mungkin ada beberapa cerita yang menyangkut cerita ini.**

**Kuroki : Eh ?! Maksud 7-san Apa ? Menyangkut cerita ini !? maksudnya Tetsuya bakal punya sisi lainnya !?**

**Me : kemungkinan... enggak yakin, tapi udah kepikiran hehe...**

**Kuroki : Ta-tapi...**

**Me : sudah jangan dipikirkan ! kalau pun aku membuat cerita yang berhubungan dengan ini, kau kali ini akan membantu GoM serta Seirin dalam menyelamatkan Kuroko ! (tapi itu baru rencananya... kalau cerita itu benar-benar di Upload, berarti kau beruntung sekali, Kuroki-kun)**

**Kuroki : S-Serius !? Uwaah ! jadi Enggak Sabar !**

**Me : hehe... dari Antagonis jadi Prontagonis deh... Yeah, Who know ?**

**Kuroki + Me : Yak ! Next Will be The Final Chapter ! See Ya !**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Final Chapter-Chapter 10 : Let's Be Friend**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	10. Chapter 10 : Let's Be Friend

**A.K.H.I.R.N.Y.A ! Chapter 10 ini di publish juga ! Fiuh- butuh waktu seminggu lebih satu hari untuk menyelesaikan ini (cukup melencengkan ****_Deadline_****, sih... hehe..) maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu.**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Let's Be Friend

.

.

_…Jika seperti itu, maka aku akan merubahnya._

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friends, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Esok harinya tepatnya pada pukul 10:00 Seirin dan GoM datang bersama ke rumah sakit dimana Kuroko dirawat. Di dalam sana terlihat para dokter, penjaga, serta perawat yang kuwalahan karena kabarnya seorang pasien menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Akashi, apakah ini…" Midorima melirik kepada Akashi sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi…" ujar Kise mulai terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tenanglah, kise !" Seru Aomine.

"tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan ?" tanya Koganei yang khawatir melihat keadaan di rumah sakit tempat mereka berada.

"Ya, sepertinya kau benar." Ujar Kiyoshi juga.

Kemudian GoM dan Seirin berjalan menuju ruangan Kuroko. Masih dengan para perawat yang lalu lalang. Akashi juga dapat mengetahuinya. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Kuroko lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

GoM dan Seirin bercanda tawa bersama. Akashi hanya terdiam dengan tenang. Ia tengah duduk di sofa sendirian. Sementara beberapa orang memilih keluar untuk sementara, dan beberapa orang bercanda di ruangan Kuroko. Akashi membuka matanya, ia kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Kemudian manik heterokromatik-nya memperhatikan Kuroko. Sang surai _bluenette_ itu tengah bercanda bersama Kise serta Aomine. Terus begitu sampai mata heterokromatik-nya menatap benda yang berada pada genggaman sang surai biru langit itu.

Akashi menyadari ada yang janggal. Tangan Kuroko seharusnya tidak dapat memegang, apa lagi menggenggam sesuatu dengan kuat seperti itu. Kuroko tengah menggenggam secarik kertas dengan kuat. Akashi kembali mengoreksi, kemudian ia bangkit dan ia mendekati Kuroko.

Mengetahui itu, Kuroko kemudian menyadari adanya kesalahan. Ia merasakan bahwa Akashi telah menyadari bahwa Kuroko tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Akashi tengah berjalan mendekat, secarik kertas yang di genggam Kuroko seketika ia umpatkan dibalik telapak tangan kanannya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi. Kise dan Aomine pun seketika berhenti bercanda dan menatap dua orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun ?" Kuroko masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi di dalamnya, ia mengkhawatirkan Akashi akan menanyakan macam-macam.

Akashi melihat binar dimanik Kuroko. Binar yang memohon dan khawatir. Ia tahu pasti Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Kuroki demi mereka. Akashi kemudian telah memutuskan. Ia akan mengikuti rencana yang Kuroko buat dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika kemungkinan keadaan memburuk, maka ia akan bertindak. Akashi pun menutup kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan maniknya dibalik kelopak itu. kemudian Akashi membuka mata dan kembali menatap sang _bluenette_.

"Tidak. Tidak Ada apa-apa." Ucapnya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju sofa dan kemudian duduk dengan tenang disana.

Kuroko terkejut, Apakah Akashi tidak menyadarinya ? tetapi sudah jelas apa yang dilihat Kuroko, Akashi mengetahui bahwa Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kemudian kuroko pun dilanda rasa bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akashi, Apakah ia mempunyai rencana ?

Kise dan Aomine yang sempat memperhatikan itu tidak dapat mengerti sehingga mereka kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, bersamaan dengan itu, anggota Seirin serta anggota GoM lainnya memasuki ruangan itu.

Akashi kemudian menatap Kuroko, ia sebenarnya khawatir dengan sang _Six Phantom Player_ yang tengah lemah tak berdaya itu tetapi ia tetap percaya bahwa Kuroko dapat membukakan jalan agar rencananya lebih mudah dijalani.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Akashi, jangan bilang kalau yang kemarin itu…" Aomine mulai menatap ragu Akashi.

"ya. Itu benar." Jawab Akashi. Kagami yang mendengarkan itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Kagami.

"Aominecchi, jadi yang kemarin itu benar !?" Seru Kise.

"Sudah jangan membuat kami tambah bingung Kise, jelaskan saja !" Seru Kagami kesal.

"jadi, kemarin sebelum Kagamicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, dan Seirin datang, Akashicchi sempat mendekati Kurokocchi. ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kurokocchi tetapi kemudian ia membatalkannya. Aku dan Aominecchi awalnya tidak mengerti sampai pada akhirnya ada yang terasa ganjal. Dan kami pun menyadari bahwa Akashicchi…" Kise menatap Akashi yang masih bersikap tenang.

"Ah, Jangan bilang kalau pada saat itu, kau…" Kagami menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

"kau sudah menyadari hal itu. menyadari bahwa Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu dan keadaan di rumah sakit akan menjadi seperti ini. benar bukan, Akashi ?" tanya Midorima. Akashi hanya terdiam.

Semua pun menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara keributan yang terjadi di rumah sakit itu, tetapi GoM serta Seirin hanya terdiam. Kemudian mereka sampai di depan kamar Kuroko. Akashi memegang gagang bulat pintu kamar Kuroko dan mendorongnya.

Yang menyambut mereka hanyalah hembusan angin dan kekosongan disana. Manik heterokom Akashi memeriksa sekitar. Tidak ada yang aneh disana. Hanya kamar kosong yang dingin entah kenapa. GoM serta Seirin pun memasuki ruangan kosong itu.

"Periksa ruangan ini. Ini perintah." Ucap Akashi.

"Baik !" Seru GoM dan Seirin secara serempak.

Mereka pun mulai memeriksa seluruh ruangan itu secara mendetail. Suara grasak-grusuk akibat gesekan benda yang digeser pun juga mulai terdengar. Suara sentuhan antara benda yang satu dengan yang lain pun ikut terdengar. Keributan di kamar itu mulai terjadi hanya demi mencari satu petunjuk. Seketika suara berisik itu berhenti saat sang Blonde berteriak.

"Uwaaah !" teriak Kise setelah ia memeriksa apa yang berada di balik buket bunga yang terjatuh ke lantai. Semua orang segera mendekati Kise.

"Ada apa Kise ?!" tanya Kagami.

"Aku menemukan secarik kertas di buket bunga tulip ungu ini !" Seru Kise. Akashi pun memperhatikan kertas yang dipegang oleh Kise.

"Itukah ?" tanya Akashi entah kepada siapa seraya menatap ke secarik kertas putih itu. "Ryouta, berikan benda itu kepadaku." Ujar Akashi. Kise pun memberikan kertas itu. setelah kertas kecil itu sudah berada di tangan sang Emperor, mata heterokom-nya segera memeriksa setiap sudut kertas itu. kata-kata "Maafkan Aku." Tercantum disana, selainnya hanya bagian putih kosong.

"Ah ! Aku mengingat sesuatu !" Seru Kagami. Semua mata kemudian melihat Kagami.

"Apa yang kau ingat, kagami-kun ?" tanya Aida.

"Kuroko pernah mengatakan mengenai suatu trik." Ujar Kagami. Dengan cepat Hyuuga angkat bicara.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk main-main !" seru Hyuuga.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Akashi, bolehkah kuminta kertas itu ?" tanya Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi memberikan kertas itu. setelah kertas itu jatuh ditangan Kagami, Kagami meraba-rabanya.

"Kagami, Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Koganei.

"Ah, ini dia !" Serunya seraya mencungkil sisi ujung kertas dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Mereka terkejut. Kertas itu ternyata memiliki dua lapisan ! dan dibelakang lapisan yang tertutup terdapat sebuah tulisan aneh.

"Kau hebat, Kagami !" Seru Aomine begitu melihat hasil dari apa yang dilakukan oleh Kagami.

"Um… mari kita lihat…" ucap Midorima yang ikut-ikut berdiri disamping Kagami dan lekas membaca isi dari kertas itu.

To : Kiseki No Sedai dan Seirin

Kalau kalian sudah membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah dibawa Kuroki ketempat lain. Dan sebelumnya Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian, tetapi ini mungkin adalah cara yang terbaik. Sekarang dengarkan aku, Kuroki kemungkinan akan membawaku ketempat dimana seorang pun tidak mengetahuinya. Dan asal kalian tahu, Kuroki dan Diriku adalah sesuatu yang terhubung. Ia bukanlah Manusia, tetapi belahan dari diriku. Awalnya aku juga tidak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa muncul seperti itu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, tetapi aku ingin kalian menghindar dari semua ini. Kekuatannya melebihi kemampuan kalian. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang bisa di _Upgrade_ secara bertahap dan tidak akan pernah selesai. Kumohon, jangan pedulikan aku. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

"Sial !" Seru Aomine. Semua hening seketika begitu Midorima selesai membacakan isi surat itu. Akashi juga terdiam. Ia sebenarnya sudah menyangka bahwa Kuroko akan bertindak sejauh ini tetapi ia masih tetap bingung mengenai hubungan Kuroko dengan Kuroki.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengejar Kuroki." Ujar Akashi yang dengan segera memandang GoM serta Seirin.

"Mengejar Kuroki !? Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"uum… tempat yang seorang pun tidak mengetahuinya ?" Kise mulai berpikir keras. Kagami kembali teringat.

"A-Apakah maksudnya bangunan tua yang berada tak jauh di Maji Burger ? karena tempat itu terpencil dan juga tak seorang pun datang kesana." Ujar Kagami.

"Hoaah ! kau benar ! gedung tua itu juga memiliki kisah seram !" Seru Kise lagi. Aomine pun bergidik ngeri.

"O-Oi ! jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak !" Seru Aomine. Akashi, Kise, dan kagami menyeringai, begitu juga dengan semuanya.

"Aominecchi, kau takut pada hantu ?" tanya Kise. Semburat merah pun muncul wajah Aomine.

"TIDAK !" belanya. Aomine kemudian mengutuk semua orang yang menatapnya dengan senyum jahil itu.

"baiklah, kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju lokasi ?" tanya Kiyoshi. Semua orang pun mengangguk, dengan segera mereka menuju gedung yang tak jauh dari toko makan langganan mereka.

* * *

"K-Kau pasti bercanda…" kata-kata itu lolos dari mulut Aomine dengan lancarnya.

Pada Sore hari pukul 17:59, GoM serta Seirin sudah berada di depan gerbang gedung itu. gerbangnya digembok dengan rantai yang cukup besar. Beratnya juga pasti tidak kira-kira. Tetapi apa jadinya berat rantai itu bagi GoM ? GoM berbeda dengan manusia normal lainnya. Mereka mempunyai bakat serta kekuatan di atas rata-rata.

"Atsushi." Ucap Akashi langsung. Murasakibara kemudian mengangguk dan lekas memegang rantai itu. ia menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Seketika rantai itu terlihat merenggang dan akhirnya terputus.

_"APA-APAAN KEKUATANNYA ITU !?" _Seru batin Seirin yang terkejut. Meski Kagami tahu kalau Murasakibara sangatlah kuat, ia tetap tidak dapat membayangkan bawah si jumbo asal yosen itu memiliki kekuatan yang segitu hebatnya.

"Ayo kita masuk !" ucap Kiyoshi yang langsung masuk begitu Murasakibara membuka gerbang berkarat itu, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Kiyoshi dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan santainya hingga mereka berdiri di depan mulut pintu yang terlihat tertutup itu. pintu yang terbagi menjadi dua dan membentu satu pintu besar. Kiyoshi pun memegang gagang pintu panjang itu, tetapi segera dihentikan oleh Akashi.

"Tunggu, Teppei !" ujar Akashi.

"Ada Apa, Akashi-san ?" tanya Kiyoshi yang menatap Akashi.

"aku ingin kita terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok." Jelas Akashi.

"Ti-Tiga kelompok ?" tanya Kise terkejut.

"Jadi, pembagiannya seperti ini…

**Kelompok 1 :**

- **Akashi Seijuurou**

- **Kise Ryouta**

- **Aida Riko**

- **Shun Izuki**

- **Hyuuga Junpei**

**Kelompok 2 :**

- **Kiyoshi Teppei**

- **Murasakibara Atsushi**

- **Koganei Shinji**

- **Mitobe Rinnosuke**

- **Kouichi Kawahara**

**Kelompok 3 : **

- **Kagami Taiga**

- **Aomine Daiki**

- **Midorima Shintarou**

- **Kouki Furihata**

- **Hiroshi Fukuda**

- **Satoshi Tsuchida**

…ada masalah dengan itu ?" tanya Akashi kemudian. Semua orang kemudian menggeleng dengan pasrah. Mereka semua kemudian memikirkan kembali anggota kelompok mereka. Jika mereka ralat ulang, pikiran mereka itu bisa seperti ini :

Kelompok 1 : ( bisa dibilang waras )

**Akashi Seijuurou** : Kise Ryouta memikirkan betapa sial dirinya bisa bersama sang mantan kaptennya. Aida Riko memikirkan bagaimana nantinya jika ia ketakutan. Apakah Akashi akan lebih menyeramkan daripada makhluk yang bersemayam digedung itu ? setelah beribu pertanyaan menghujam benaknya, Riko kemudian melirik Hyuuga. Berharap bahwa Hyuuga bisa menjadi tameng dari ketakutannya itu. Shun Izuki seketika membatu ditempat mendengar namanya di tag-langsung kedalam kelompok yang ketuanya adalah sang Emperor. Hyuuga Junpei hanya terdiam. Ia sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Akashi nantinya, tetapi ia hanya berserah diri kepada masa depan nantinya.

**Kise Ryouta **: Aida Riko bertanya-tanya : sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akashi ? karena sampai-sampai meng-_hastag_ si blonde maniak Kuroko Tetsuya Complex yang akut itu. Shun Izuki hanya berdoa agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi karena si Blonde pembawa sial itu. Hyuuga Junpei hanya menggeleng. Ia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa si blonde bisa masuk kedalam kelompoknya. Akashi : _Still Pending_ a.k.a _No Comment_.

**Aida Riko **: Kise Ryouta berharap agar sang Coach asal Seirin itu tidak membuatnya sakit jantung disaat mereka memulai misi mereka itu. Shun Izuki hanya menghela napas, meski begitu ia juga khawatir. Khawatir jika kali-kali sang Coach itu berubah ke _Dark-Side_-nya yang menakutkan setengah mati. Hyuuga Junpei hanya terdiam. Ia terlihat biasa jika dilihat, tetapi ia sebenarnya tidak dapat bergerak begitu sang Coach di Tag kedalam tim-nya. Jika ia bisa OC-ia akan langsung melakukannya (Berdoa sambil sujud-sujud dengan Khusyuk-nya). Akashi… kuharap kalian tidak perlu A/N untuk memberitahukannya, karena sudah bisa ditebak apa jawabannya.

**Shun Izuki **: Kise Ryouta hanya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya meskipun si Humoris Akut yang memiliki _Eagle Eye's_ itu berwajah serem-enggak-serem, ia masih bersyukur karena masih ada satu yang waras—sewaras dirinya(?). Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei hanya No Comment, toh ia sudah tahu bahwa sang _Eagle Eye_ itu adalah orang terpercaya yang waras-enggak-waras. Asal sisi Humoris-nya tidak keluar, semua aman. Akashi _Still Same as always_.

**Hyuuga Junpei **: Kise Ryouta seketika ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengar sang kapten Seirin di tag kedalam tim-nya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika si mata empat itu memasang wajah sangarnya. Aida Riko… Maaf, Author tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dipikirkan si satu ini. Kalian bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan sang Coach asal Seirin ini di Comment-nya tentang Akashi yang menjadi bagian dalam tim-nya. Shun Izuki Hanya tersenyum, ya tersenyum… tetapi kita tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Karena sebenarnya pikirannya kosong saking senang-tidak-senang mengetahui kapten-nya masuk kedalam kelompoknya. Akashi _Still the same as always._

Kelompok 2 : ( bisa dibilang rata-rata a.k.a diambang waras dan tidak waras )

**Kiyoshi Teppei **: Murasakibara Atsushi hanya _Keep Calm_ mengetahui lawan mainnya di Teikou dulu (tepatnya saat ia masih kelas 1) masuk kedalam kelompoknya. Shinji Koganei memasang wajah yang jika anda sekalian ketahui **tidak bisa di percaya** karena wajahnya yang mesem-mesem itu mendengar nama _Center_ Seirin atau si _Iron Heart_ itu di masukkan kedalam tim-nya. Rinnosuke Mitobe hanya tersenyum (Alasan tidak diketahui). Kouichi Kawahara hanya bersikap biasa tetapi juga khawatir jika satu kelompok dengan sang _Center _itu.

**Murasakibara Atsushi **: Kiyoshi Teppei hanya _Keep Calm_ karena tidak ada masalah yang harus dirisaukan. Shinji Koganei hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan pikirannya seperti berhenti. Waktu bagi sang _All Shot_ (Yang pastinya bakal di Rebound lagi sama si satoshi Tsuchida sang _Rebounder_) terhenti seketika. Rinnosuke Mitobe masih seperti sebelumnya. Kouichi Kawahara hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi masalah jika berada di dekat si jumbo Yosen itu.

**Shinji Koganei **: Kyoshi Teppei batinnya terus menyemangati si _All Shot_ itu. Murasakibara Atsushi tidak berkomentar. Rinnosuke Mitobe seketika berubah raut wajah. Ia tampak khawatir. Kouichi Kawahara hanya bisa berdoa. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa-yang-akan-terjadi-nantinya jika si _All Shot _itu masuk kedalam kelompoknya.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe **: Tidak ada yang berkomentar karena Mitobe sudah termasuk dalam batas Normal.

**Kouichi kawahara **: Sama dengan Mitobe, tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang si gagal yang pantang menyerah (jadi ingat saat Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara, Fukuda, dan Furihata menjalani tugas _This Is Japanese Lunch Time Rush_ mereka…).

Kelompok 3 : ( Tidak Waras )

**Kagami Taiga** : Aomine Daiki hanya bisa pasrah disatukan dengan si _Tiger _ yang tidak bisa dipercaya itu. Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu bahwa keberuntungannya bisa langsung runtuh jika ia berdekatan dengannya. Kouki Furihata hanya bisa tersenyum percaya-tidak-percaya pada si _Ace _Seirin itu. Satoshi Tsuchida hanya tersenyum penuh kekhawatiran.

**Aomine Daiki **: kagami Taiga hanya pasrah karena disatukan dengan si Dakian yang sok itu. Midorima Shintarou membetulkan posisi kacamatanya –yang sebenernya sedari tadi tidak berubah- menandakan bahwa kesialannya hari ini bertambah. Kouki Furihata, Hiroshi Fukuda, dan satoshi Tsuchida hanya bisa pasrah.

**Midorima Shintarou **: Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki sudah benar-benar pasrah karena disatukan dengan si mata empat-rambut lumut-hijau _Go Green_—serta maniak akut Kamus Oha-Asa Berjalan itu (Wait ! banyak banget julukan buat Midorima…). Kouki Furihata, Hiroshi Fukuda Satoshi tsuchida : _Still Out Of Comment_.

**Kouki Furihata **: No Comment.

**Hiroshi Fukuda **: No Comment.

**Satoshi Tsuchida **: No Comment.

(alasan kenapa Furihata, Fukuda, dan Tsuchida tidak diberi komentar adalah karena mereka masih bisa dibilang waras meski sebenarnya enggak waras-waras banget.)

Dan sekian untuk mereka-mereka semua yang sudah jatuh kealam bawah sadar masing-masing. Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam dan kemudian merasa jengkel kepada semua orang di sekitarnya yang melamun dan ada juga yang menggerutu tidak jelas serta mengutuk dengan memegang boneka Voodoo dengan foto seseorang –yang pastinya kalian tahu siapa yang membawanya sebagai _Lucky Item_ hari itu-.

"Baiklah kita mulai !" Seru Akashi yang berhasil menarik mereka semua keluar dari alam bawah sadar mereka.

"B-baik !" seru mereka sebelum pada akhirnya berpisah. Kelompok satu masuk melewati pintu depan, kelompok dua memasuki pintu disamping gedung –yang tepatnya berada di sisi kiri gedung-, dan kelompok 3 masuk melewati pintu belakang. Dan mereka pun memulai acara _Siapa Takut_ mereka –acara uji nyali-.

* * *

-Disisi kelompok 1-

KIIEEET…

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Akashi seketika menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Akashi dengan tampak tenang memasuki ruangan itu. kemudian diikuti dengan Kise,Hyuuga, Aida, dan yang terakhir Izuki. Mereka masuk dengan keadaan tegang –tetapi tidak untuk Akashi-.

"sungguh menakutkan…" ucap Aida seraya memegang baju Hyuuga dengan erat. Izuki yang melihat kejadian itu menahan tawa mati-matian sampai akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu dan mulai mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan humor-nya.

"Uhuk-Uhuk ! dan berdebu…" ucap Hyuuga yang terbatuk karena tidak sengaja mengirup debu.

"Ah, disana ada pintu !" ujar Izuki seraya menunjuk kearah satu pintu besar yang terlihat sedikit terbuka itu. seluruh pandangan menatap pintu itu.

"Jangan-jangan Kuroki sempat melewati tempat ini-ssu…" ujar Kise.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah keberuntungan kita." Ucap Akashi yang kemudian mendorong pintu itu.

* * *

-Disisi Kelompok 2-

"Yosh, kita sampai !" ucap Kiyoshi begitu mereka sampai dan tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

"Pintu ini terbuka ! apakah Kuroki melewati jalan ini ? mungkin saja ia mencoba menggunakan jalan masuk ini agar tidak ada yang tahu." Jelas Kawahara.

"Benar ! Pintar juga kau Kawahara !" Seru Koganei.

"Jadi…Roki-chin melewati jalan ini ?" tanya Murasakibara yang tetap memakan snack yang dibawanya.

"Roki-chin ?" keempat orang di sekitar Murasakibara langsung terlihat bingung.

"Oh ! mungkin maksudnya Kuroki ! um, um… jika Murasakibara menyebut Kuroki dengan Kuro-chin, bukankah itu aneh ? Panggilan Kuro-chin hanya untuk Kuroko seorang, bukan ?" perjelas Koganei. Dan Murasakibara pun mengangguk.

"Woah ! ternyata kau bisa menyadari hal itu ya, Koganei !" Seru Kiyoshi.

GUBRAK !

Koganei pun jatuh dengan tidak elit-nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari itu, Kiyoshi ?" tanya Koganei.

"Sejujurnya, aku baru saja menyadari hal itus aat kau mengatakannya." Ucap kiyoshi yang memamerkan senyuman yang sudah menjadi khas-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasuki gedung ini sekarang ? entah kenapa, hawa dingin menusuk kulit mulai terasa…. Ini membuatku merinding…" ucap Kawahara. Dan mereka pun segera memasuki gedung itu dengan berlari.

* * *

-Disisi Kelompok 3-

"Apakah gedung ini ada hantunya ?" tanya Tsuchida kemudian. Aomine segera merinding.

"A-Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu ?" tanya Aomine. Kagami serta Midorima pun berseringai.

"Aku tahu sekali kau takut dengan hantu, _nanodayo…"_ ucap Midorima seraya menatap jahil Aomine.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu seperti itu…" lanjut Kagami kemudian. Kemudian perempatan muncul di dahi Aomine.

"APA MAKSUD DARI UCAPAN KALIAN BERDUA ITU, HAH ?!" bentak Aomine dengan kesal. Seketika ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar.

"Pfft- !" Midorima, Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda, dan Tsuchida langsung mati-matian menahan tawa.

"J-Jangan Tertawa !" Seru Aomine.

"Daripada kita berlama-lama disini, bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk ? aku merasakan ada yang tengah mengawasi kita…" ucap Fukuda yang merinding. Semua orang disana pun ikut merinding.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan, _nanodayo_ ?" Seru Midorima.

"yang lebih penting, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ?" tanya Furihata dan mereka pun memasuki tempat itu.

Benar saja kata Fukuda. Sepasang manik _Violet_ yang menyala dengan dingin dan tajam itu memperhatikan mereka dari ketinggian di suatu ruangan. Terus menatap mereka sebelum akhirnya menghilang begitu ia pergi.

* * *

-Sementara itu disisi Kuroki dan Kuroko-

Kuroki berjalan menuju Kuroko. Ia baru saja dari balkon ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. manik-nya masih menyala dengan setia. Tatapan tajam dan dingin itu tengah menatap sang _bluenette _yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kuroko, Kuyakin kau bisa mendengarku. Mau sampai kapan kau ber-akting tidur seperti itu ?" tanya Kuroki. Kuroko pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memunculkan manik _Sapphire_ yang indah itu. manik itu terlihat redup karena sedikitnya cahaya yang masuk di ruangan itu. ruangan yang gelap dan dingin. Ia hanya berbekal sehelai selimut tipis.

"Jadi… kau sudah tahu…" ucapnya tanpa merubah posisinya yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur itu. sang pemilik manik _violet _itu seketika tersenyum.

"tentu saja. Kita itu berhubungan. Meski pun kau sudah memutuskan hubungan koneksi _telepati_ kita, aku masih bisa merasakan dirimu." Jelasnya. Kuroko merasakan kepalanya pening. Dadanya terasa perih begitu juga dengan matanya.

"Jadi… hal itu sia-sia ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kuroki.

"lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku awalnya ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada **orang-orang itu**, tetapi sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Teman-temanmu datang untuk menyelamatkanmu pastinya." Jelas Kuroki.

Seketika Kuroko terdiam. Tidak aneh jika teman-temannya menyelamatkannya. Meskipun ia telah menyelipkan petunjuk serta peringatan, tidak aneh jika mereka mengabaikan peringatan darinya. Lagi pula betapa bodoh dirinya. Jika ia tidak ingin melibatkan teman-temanya, maka seharusnya ia tidak perlu membuat petunjuk semacam itu. tetapi sesuatu di dalam diri Kuroko berkata lain. Ia masih bisa percaya bahwa teman-temannya akan menyelamatkannya, oleh karena itu Kuroko memilih untuk membuat petunjuk itu. Kuroko tersenyum memikirkan bahwa teman-temannya adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Apa yang lucu, Tetsuya ?" seketika Kuroki kehilangan senyumannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa lucu…" jawab Kuroko.

" ?" Kuroki terdiam, menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…berpikir bahwa mereka akan segera mengalahkanmu." Kuroki terperanjat. Bagaimana bisa Kuroko berbicara seperti itu ?

Seketika tubuh Kuroki terjatuh. Kuroko bukan seperti dirinya. Sesuatu seperti merasuki dirinya. Kuroki kemudian mempertajam pemikirannya. Jika di ingat-ingat lagi, tidak aneh jika Kuroko seperti itu. apakah **orang itu** telah memilih keluar dan mengambil tindakan cepat ? tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang mengambil tindakan cepat.

Kuroki kemudian menangkis pemikirannya tentang hal lain. Ia segera berdiri dan kembali menatap sang _bluenette_ yang kembali tak sadarkan diri itu. Kuroki mulai khawatir bahwa pemikirannya sebelumnya adalah kenyataan. Tidak mungkin Kuroko mengatakan hal itu dan segera jatuh dalam pingsan-nya.

Kuroki dengan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. mendinginkan pikirannya. Kalau pun ia kalah dari GoM serta Seirin, ia masih punya peluang untuk menjadi sekutu mereka dan menyelamatkan Kuroko dari **kedua orang itu**.

* * *

-Sementara itu, Kelompok 1-

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki kelima orang itu menggema hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Akashi, Kise, Aida, Izuki, serta Hyuuga masih berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap itu. untungnya Akashi dan hyuuga membawa senter, sehingga mereka masihd apat melihat dengan jelas apa yang berada di depan mereka.

"Gelap-ssu…" ucap Kise yang sudah memegang pindak izuki.

"Me-Menyeramkan…" ucap Aida yang bersembunyi di belakang. Sementara itu, dua orang yang menjadi tameng malah mengutuki yang bersembunyi ketakutan dibelakang mereka.

"_Apa-Apaan mereka ini !?"_ batin izuki serta Hyuuga kesal.

TAP TAP TAP

"Huh ? apa ini ?" Akashi memperhatikan sekitar. ada jalan lurus, ke kanan dan ke kiri serta satu jalan yang mereka lewati. Ada empat jalan. Dari tiga, mana yang akan mereka pilih ?

"Akashicchi, ada apa ?" tanya Kise yang kemudian mendekati Akashi.

"Ada tiga jalan, kira-kira yang mana yang harus kita pilih ?" tanya Akashi yang tengah berpikir.

"kata nenek-ku, jalan kanan adalah jalan yang paling benar." Ucap Aida.

"Kau benar tapi…" seketika ucapan Akashi berhenti.

TAP TAP TAP

Dari jalan di samping kiri mereka, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tidak, tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak. Mungkinkah…

"A-Akashi… apakah itu…" Aida mulai nyaris menangis.

"Suaranya sangat banyak. Apakah mereka adalah—" Akashi belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Aida lekas berlari menuju ke jalan lurus di depan mereka. Aida menarik Hyuuga, Hyuuga menarik Izuki, Izuki menarik Kise, dan Kise –dengan berat hati- menarik tangan Akashi yang ikut berlari bersama Aida.

Sementara langkah kaki-itu semakin dekat suara lain juga mulai terdengar.

"Hmm ? Apakah kalian mendengar suara ?"

"tadinya iya, tapi sepertinya sudah menghilang."

"Apakah itu hantu ?"

"Jangan Bodoh !"

"dari pada itu, ayo kita menuju ketempat Kuro-chin…" dan langkah itu pun menghilang di jalan dimana Akashi dan yang lainnya menghilang.

* * *

-Disisi kelompok 2-

"Kiyoshi, aku masih memikirkan apakah ada hantu atau tidak." Ucap Koganei. Mitobe juga mengangguk dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"sudah tidak usah khawatir. Hantu itu tidak ada. Lagi pula tidak ada kabar kalau di gedung ini ada hantu-nya kan ?" tanya Kiyoshi. Semua orang pun mengangguk.

"ternyata Kiyo-chin, bisa berani juga ya." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Kiyo-chin ? haha, aku tidak seberani itu. ada kalanya aku juga takut akan sesuatu." Jawab Kiyoshi dengan senyumannya. Seketika hening.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau takutkan ?" tanya Koganei.

"tentu saja." Jawabnya ceria.

"entah kenapa aku akan merasa bahwa ini akan panjang…" ucap Kawahara. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka memilih jalan di kiri mereka tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Tentunya mereka memilih rute perjalanan yang sama dengan kelompok pertama.

* * *

-disisi Kelompok 3-

"sungguh dingin…" ucap Aomine.

Kelompok tiga tengah berjalan di lorong dengan barang-barang berdebu yang berserakan. Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri ruang gelap yang tidak ada satu cahaya pun masuk. Sehingga mereka hanya berbekal cahaya dari lampu senter yang mereka bawa.

"Apa-Apaan tempat ini ? benar-benar mencekam." Ucap Fukuda.

"Tapi tempat ini memang benar-benar tertutup. Mungkin hanya sebagian ruangan yang memiliki jendela yang tidak di tambal dengan kayu." Jelas Tsuchida. Aku ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan kelompok pertama dan Kedua." Ucap Kagami.

"Ah, lihat. Ada jalan lain." Ucap Midorima yang terhenti, begitu juga dengan semuanya.

Biar jelas, mari saya jelaskan. Bayangkan tanda Plus, dan jalan awal yang diambil oleh 3 kelompok itu adalah pada garis bawah, garis kiri, serta garis kanan. Sebelumnya kelompok satu ada di garis bawa dan mereka memilih untuk lurus kedepan. Kelompok kedua yang berada di sisi Kiri memilih jalan dikiri mereka yang berarti memilih jalan yang sama dengan kelompok satu. Nah, kelompok tiga ini berasal dari garis kanan. Kira-kira ia akan memilih jalan kanan (yang berhubungan dengan kelompok satu dan dua) atau malah memilih jalan lain (yang artinya jalan lurus dan jalan kiri mereka).

"Kata ibuku, jalan lurus adalah yang terbaik." Ucap Furihata.

"bukankah jalan yang benar adalah jalan kanan, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya Midorima.

"Nenekku juga mengatakan bahwa jalan kanan adalah jalan yang benar." Ucap kagami.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita memilih jalan yang benar dari pada yang **sesat **seperti kalian berdua ?!" Seru Aomine kesal.

"Apa-Apaan kau ini, _nanodayo_ ?" seraya mendekatkan _Lucky Item_-nya hari ini kearah Aomine.

"O-Oi ! Singkirkan benda itu ! dan apa-apaan _itu _!? Boneka Voodoo ?! Kau mau mengutuk seseorang dengan itu !?" Seru Aomine.

"Awalnya tujuanku memang itu. terlebih, ini adalah _Lucky Item_-ku hari ini." Jelasnya.

"kenapa kau tidak sekalian bawa _jalangkung_ saja untuk _Lucky Item_-mu besok !?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kalau Oha-Asa mengatakan seperti itu, maka aku akan membawanya." Ucap Midorima.

"Seperti orangnya, _Datang tak di undang, pulang tak di jemput_." Ucap Kagami dengan tampang jengkel yang menatap Midorima.

"Aku bukan jalangkung, _nanodayo !" _bela si Kamus Oha-Asa berjalan itu.

"Dari pada itu, ayo cepat. Kuroko sedang menunggu kita." Ujar Aomine. Dan mereka pun juga memilih jalan yang sama. Jalur kanan. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nantinya ? Ayo kita lihat di jalur yang-tidak-sesat.

* * *

"Ne..H-Hyuuga-kun… ke-kenapa.. se-sekarang aku j-jalan paling d-depan ?!" tanya Aida dengan ketakutan.

"Salahmu yang berlari dan menarikku tanpa pikir-pikir dulu." Jawab Hyuuga.

"hiks… rasanya aku mau menangis-ssu…." Ucap Kise yang sudah berada di depan Izuki dan di belakang Hyuuga. Ketampanannya nyaris menghilang jika tadi ia tidak menghindari serangan gunting Akashi tadi.

"M-Maafkan aku ya, Kise-kun." Ucap Aida. Sementara itu, Akashi masih dengan tenangnya berjalan paling belakang. Seketika rombongan itu berhenti.

"A-Apa-apaan ini… jalan buntu ?" ucap Izuki.

"Jalan buntu ? sungguh aneh sekali." Ucap Akashi kemudian.

Seketika, cahaya terang terpancar dibelakang mereka. Mereka menoleh seketika. Awalnya mereka pikir (Aida dan Kise) itu adalah sesuatu yang akan menjemput ajal-nya. Tetapi sesuatu berkata lain. Akashi menyadari ada yang familiar dari cahaya itu.

"Ah—Atsu-" dengan cepat kata-kata Akashi terpotong dengan sebuah teriakan dari duo penakut yang berada di kelompoknya.

"UWAAAAH !"

"Uwaaaah !" Seketika yang berada di depan mereka ikut berteriak. Menyadari ada yang aneh, semua berhenti berteriak dan keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

"Ka—"

"Ka—"

"KALIAAN !" seru mereka yang saling tunjuk (kecuali Akashi).

"Untunglah ! Kupikir kami baru bertemu malaikat maut.." ucap Koganei senang. Seketika Akashi mendelik dan entah kenapa Koganei langsung berkeringat dingin karena ia merasa seseorang tengah memandangi-nya.

"ba-bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"kami bertemu dengan empat jalan, kami bingung mau pilih yang mana, jadi kami pilih rute kiri saja." Jelas Kiyoshi.

"Tunggu—jadi langkah kaki di jalur kiri kita sebelumnya…" Izuki, Aida, serta Kise mengingat-ingat.

"itu langkah kaki mereka, bodoh." Seru Hyuuga kesal.

Seketika keadaan kembali hening. Sorotan cahaya kembali terlihat di belakang kelompok kedua.

"Jangan bilang kalau sekarang…." Ucap Koganei yang bergemetar. Cahaya itu makin dekat dan makin besar. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut, Aida, Kise, Koganei, dan Kawahara kembali berteriak.

"UWAAAAH !"

"UWAAAH !"

Hening…. Jangan-jangan…

"Ka—"

"Ka—"

"KALIAN !" dan sesi kedua keterkejutan mereka pun terjadi.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI !? JANGAN MEMBUAT KAMI SAKIT JANTUNG DUA KALI DONG !" bentak Aida, Kise, Koganei, serta Kawahara yang nyaris menangis.

"Justru, kami kaget…. Kenapa kalian semua bisa berada disini ?" tanya Kagami.

"K-Kenapa kalian…" Aomine masih dengan posisi berjongkok dan menoleh kearah kelompok lainnya.

"Sepertinya kita memilih rute yang sama…" ucap Akashi kemudian.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana lagi ? ini jalan buntu !" jelas Aida.

"Oh ! Mungkin disini ada ruang rahasia seperti di Film-film !" Seru koganei.

"Waah, ternyata kau hebat juga ya, Koganei." Seru Kiyoshi. Koganei kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya telat menyadari hal sepenting itu sih ?" tanya Koganei yang pasrah.

"Disana." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba seraya menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Dinding ?" tanya Midorima menatap dinding yang terlihat lapuk itu.

"disana ada lubang yang tertutupi kain. Lubangnya mungkin tidak besar, tetapi kita bisa melewatinya." Jelas Akashi.

kagami kemudian memeriksa lubang itu. ia terkejut. Ruangan lain terpampang disana. Ia bergegas memasuki tempat itu.

"Kagami-kun ! Ada Apa ?!" tanya Riko yang melihat Kagami masuk duluan. Hening… tidak ada jawaban dari sang surai merah gelap itu. tetapi…

"Disini ada tangga ! cepatlah kalian kesini !" Serunya di sisi lain. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, semua orang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Uwaah ! ruangan ini cukup memiliki cahaya-ssu !" seru sang blonde.

"Ada cahaya ? sungguh aneh. Padahal sebelumnya tidak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala seperti ini." Ucap Hyuuga.

"tapi tangga itu cukup gelap. Terlihat seperti tangga yangmemiliki penunggu…" ucap Aida. Seketika Aomine merinding.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal seperti itu sekarang ?" tanya Aomine kesal.

TLUNG! PLUNG, SEER….

Mereka terkejut. Sebuah bola basket jatuh dari tangga gelap itu. seketika mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa Kuroki dan kuroko berada disana. Kemudian mereka melangkah mendekati tangga itu dan kemudian menaikinya. Gerombolan itu di pimpin oleh Kiyoshi yang berjalan paling depan. Murasakibara dan Aomine berjalan paling belakang. Langkah mereka masih belum terhenti. Mereka hanya berbekal senter yang minim itu. satu persatu senter milik mereka kehabisan baterai, padahal mereka juga belum sampai di ujung jalan itu. Kini hanya tinggal satu cahaya yang tersisa. Dengan cahaya yang minim itu, mereka terus menyusuri. Seketika cahaya ke-ungu-an muncul dan sebuah ruangan mulai terlihat. Senyuman mulai terukir di wajah masing-masing. Dan saat mereka sampai. Manik mereka menatap dua sosok yang berada disana serta keadaan sekitar. Langit malam yang dicampur dengan purnama ungu yang bersinar sangat cantik itu mulai terlihat asing bagi mereka.

"Selamat datang ! Aku salut karena kalian bisa sampai disini." ujar sang surai albino yang tengan berdiri dengan purnama ungu sebagai _background_ dirinya.

"Purnama ungu ? tempat ini, seperti dunia yang bukan dunia manusia…" ucap Midorima.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun !" Seru Aida begitu melihat Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri di belakang Kuroki.

"tenang saja. Kuroko aman, tidak ada luka sedikit pun pada dirinya." Jelas Kuroko seraya melirik kearah Kuroko sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menatap GoM serta Seirin yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Kalian urusi Tetsuya, biar aku yang mengurus Kuroki Shirogane ini." Ucap Akashi.

"tapi, Akashi—" Midorima ingin menyela tetapi gagal.

"Lakukan saja Shintarou. Yang bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah aku seorang." Ucap Akashi. Seketika Kagami maju ke samping Akashi.

"Huh, kau mau menyombongkan diri rupanya ? oleh karena itulah kau tidak bisa menang melawan Seirin. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Kagami.

"Apa katamu ?" Akashi mendelik kesal kearah Kagami.

"Aku bantu juga-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Tetsu !" Seru Aomine.

"Aku juga, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima.

"Kuro-chin adalah milik kami…" ucap Murasakibara.

"Oh… ternyata kalian mau main _Six-On-One_ rupanya ?" ujar Kuroki dengan seringainya. Ia merasa geli dengan tindakan yang gerombolan itu lakukan. Dan ia juga merasa geli dengan ucapannya.

_Six-On-One_ katanya ? mungkin seharusnya ia bilang _Six-On-Two_ karena Kuroko adalah bagian dari Kuroki juga.

"Apa yang lucu ?" tanya Akashi yang mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya. Kemudian Kuroki juga mulai mengeluarkan _Cutter_ serta sebilah pisau lipat milik Kuroko.

"Tidak. Tapi meskipun kalian menyerangku seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu yang lain dengan mudahnya mendekati Tetsuya." Ujar Kuroki. Seketika semak belukar mulai tumbuh di belakang Kuroki, menutupi jalan lainnya yang terbuka, membuat dinding diantara Kuroko serta yang lainnya.

"Apa !?" Seru mereka kaget.

"_Ne, Shall We Dance ?_" ucap Kuroki seraya membungkuk hormat serta menyeringai kearah mereka.

"_Sure." _jawab Akashi kemudian.

Lalu Akashi, mau pun GoM dan Seirin mengambil langkah pertama mereka. GoM dan kagami akan menyerang Kuroki, sementara itu Seirin akan membantu untuk melepaskan kuroko. Senjata milik Akashi dan Kuroki saling adu. Kemudian GoM lainnya mencoba melancarkan serangan lain kearah Kuroki, tetapi Kuroki dengan refleks-nya berhasil menghindar dengan mudah.

"_Sungguh Menyebalkan !_" Seru batin GoM serta Kagami.

Akashi kembali mengabil langkah untuk menyerang Kuroki, bersamaan dengan itu Murasakibara juga akan menyerang Kuroki tapi sayangnya Kuroki kembali berhasil menghindar. Akashi mendecak kesal, begitu juga dengan Murasakibara.

* * *

Sementara itu Seirin yang tengah kuwalahan mencari cara menyingkirkan semak belukar itu mencoba sebisa mereka.

"Kiyoshi, bagaimana ini ?! semak ini begitu tajam !" Seru Hyuuga yang tangannya sudah penuh luka gores dari duri-duri semak itu.

"Koganei-kun, apakah kau punya cara ?" tanya Aida.

"_Senpai !_ Disini ada besi !" Seru Kawahara.

"Yosh, Baguslah kalau begitu !" Seru Kiyoshi.

Dan mereka kembali mencoba menyingkirkan semak-semak itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian begitu ingin menyelamatkan Tetsuya ? kalian sudah menyakiti dirinya sebelumnya." Ujar Kuroki disela-sela ia mencoba menghindar dari beberapa serangan GoM.

Kini GoM maupun kagami mulai terlihat lelah, napasnya juga mulai tersengal-sengal tidak stabil.

"Kami… adalah temannya…" ucap Kagami. GoM seketika memandangi Kagami dengan terkejut. Kemudian GoM tersenyum, mendengar kata-kata Kagami yang bijak itu.

"Ya ! Kami adalah teman Kurokocchi-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Tetsu adalah bagian dari kami !" Seru Aomine juga.

"huh, Kau tidak ber-hak merebutnya dari kami." Ujar Midorima yang membetulkan posisi kacamata-nya.

"kembalikan Kuro-chin pada Kami…" ujar Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya adalah bagian dari kami. Dia milik kami." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroki tercengang. ia bertanya-tanya berasal darimana semangat mereka itu ? seketika manik Kuroki menatap Kagami. Sang surai Merah gelap itu memang lumayan susah untuk di tebak, diluar prediksian-nya.

"Ceh, lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan ? Kalian telah melukainya ? kalian sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi." Ujar Kuroki.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan merubahnya ! membuat ulang dan kami akan kembali bersama, bermain bersama ! Kuroko juga sudah mengatakannya kepada kami !" Seru kagami yang disambut oleh senyuman GoM serta Seirin. Kuroki menatap Kagami dengan kesal.

Kagami mulai mendekati Kuroki, Kuroki terkejut. Tindakan gegabah itu… entahkanapa tidak dapat terbaca olehnya.

BUAAK !

Serangan Kagami berhasil mengenai Kuroki. Serangan pertama yang membuat GoM serta Seirin tercengang. Seketika Kuroki ambruk dan semak belukar itu pun juga menjadi layu dan menghilang. Kagami memutuskan untuk memegangi Kuroki. Sementara itu Seirin segera mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun !" Seru Aida seraya membenarkan posisi Kuroko. Seketika Aida terkejut. Ia melihat sebuah luka pukulan di wajah Kuroko. Dan tepat pukal itu sama dengan tempat pukal Kagami kepada Kuroki.

"ada apa Riko ?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Kuroko-kun… terluka…" jelasnya.

"Apa ?! setahuku tadi ia tidak terluka !" ujar Hyuuga yang kemudian memperhatikan wajah Kuroko. Seketika Kuroko membuka matanya.

"Ku-Kuroko !" Seru Seirin begitu Kuroko tersadar dari pingsannya

"W-Wajahku… sakit sekali…" ucapnya.

"Kuroko, apakah Kuroki melakukan sesuatu kepadamu ?" tanya Kiyoshi. Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia tengah menatap Kagami yang mengunci gerakan Kuroki dan Akashi siap meluncurkan serangannya. Kuroko pun tersenyum.

"Tidak… dia… tidak melakukan apapun kepadaku…" ujar Kuroko.

Akashi mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk menyerang.

"Hanya saja…" Kuroko seketika memegang tangan Aida dengan erat.

Akashi pun mulai mengambil langkahnya untuk menyerang Kuroko.

"…entah kenapa aku takut sekali…" itulah kata-kata terakhir Kuroko sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah gunting melukai perut Kuroki.

JLEB!

"UHUK !" Kuroko serta Kuroki langsung terbatuk dan batuk mereka mengeluarkan darah.

"K-Kuroko-Kun !" Seru Aida histeris.

"Kuroko ! Ah, Kau terluka ! Tapi bagaimana bisa ?!" Seru Hyuuga.

GoM serta Kagami langsung menatap Kuroko yang terluka. Lukanya sama dengan luka Kuroki. Seketika Kagami melepaskan pegangannya dan Kuroki jatuh seketika.

"K-Kurokocchi !" Seru Kise yang berlari mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko, bertahanlah !" seru Midorima.

"Tetsuya !" Akashi juga ikut berlari.

"Tetsu !" begitu juga dengan Aomine.

"Kuroko !" Kagami lekas berlari.

"Lukanya cukup dalam !" seru Koganei.

Seketika Kuroki berseringai, ia perlahan mencoba untuk bangkit, dan berhasil. Ia kemudian berdiri menatap dengan geli kejadian yang terjadi di depannya.

"Hahahaha ! kalian sungguh lucu sekali !" Seru Kuroki.

"Kau !" GoM menggeram kesal. Kagami lekas berdiri dan mendekati Kuroki, ia mencengkram kerah Kuroki dengan kasar.

"TAIGA !" Akashi memperingatkan. Kagami tanpa melepaskan genggamannya, ia mendecak kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukul laki-laki Albino dihadapannya.

"Kagami-kun… lakukanlah…" Seketika seluruh mata membelalak.

"Kurokocchi ! Jangan bodoh ! kalau Kagamicchi memukulnya… maka-hiks-Kau.." ujar Kise disela tangisnya.

"Kumohon Kagami-kun…" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Tetsu, sadarlah ! kau akan mati jika Kagami memukulnya !" Seru Aomine.

"KAGAMI-KUN !" Seru Kuroko lagi. Akashi segera menatap Kagami.

"Taiga—Jangan- !" Akashi berteriak untuk Kagami mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko tetapi…

"SIAAL KAU !" seru kagami seraya melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kuroki. Kuroki segera terjatuh dengan keras.

BRUUGH !

"UHUK !" Kuroko kembali terbatuk. Kini darah yang keluar lebih banyak dari mulutnya.

"BODOH KAU, TETSUYA !" bentak Akashi.

"Kuroko ! Kuroko !" Seru Hyuuga.

Pandangan Kuroko mulai menjadi kabur. Kemudian manik _sapphire_-nya menatap pisau lipat miliknya. Ia segera mencoba bangkit dan kemudian mengambil pisau itu tanpa disadari oleh teman-temannya.

"Kuroko—Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" tanya Midorima.

"Kurokocchi, kau sedang terluka !" Seru Kise.

"Tetsu !" seru Aomine.

Seketika Kuroko berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekati Kuroki yang juga mulai mencoba berdiri.

"K-kuroko…" kagami menatap kuroko dengan miris. Luka yang berada pada Kuroko adalah luka yang dibuatnya melewati Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun…" panggil Kuroko. Kuroki yang sudah penuh luka kemudian menatap Kuroko. Kuroko seketika melangkah cepat. Ia seperti tengah mencoba memeluk Kuroki, tetapi bukan itulah yang dilakukannya.

Kuroki membelalak begitu menadari sebuah pisau sudah menancap di perutnya. Kuroko menikam dirinya !? Kuroki melirik Kuroko dengan miris. Begitu juga dengan GoM dan Seirin. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Kuroko menyerang Kuroki dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Tetsuya… kenapa ?" tanyanya dengan gemetar.

"Ayo, kita berteman Kuroki-kun. Dengan begitu kita bisa saling bersama. Bersama semuanya." Bisik Kuroko. Kuroki membelalak tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Tubuhnya juga sudah menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya ungu yang indah.

"baiklah… kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi… kita akan-" Kuroko bertatapan miris mendengar kalimat terakhir Kuroki sebelum akhirnya laki-laki albino itu menghilang.

TLANG !

Seketika pisau lipat kuroko pun terjatuh, lalu kemudian disusul oleh Kuroko yang ambruk seketika.

"KUROKO !" kagami lekas menangkap sang _bluenette_. Kemudian GoM dan Seirin segera mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko ! sadarlah, Kuroko !" Seru Hyuuga.

"Tetsu !" Aomine juga ikut berseru. Dan suara-suara yang memanggil Kuroko pun sedikit-demi-sedikit menghilang. Pandangannya pun juga mulai kabur.

_"…Kita akan mengalahkan __**kedua orang**__ itu bersama-sama."_ Dan kata-kata terakhir Kuroki terus mengiang-ngiang di pikiran Kuroko sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

Kuroko pun membuka matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia kembali keruangan ber-atap putih itu lagi. Manik _sapphire_ itu kemudian menatap sekitar. Ia dapat melihat beberapa anggota seirin tengah tertidur, disana juga ada Murasakibara yang tengah asyik makan sampai pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Kuroko telah tersadar.

"Kuro-chin~" Seru Murasakibara yang berhenti makan dan kemudian mendekati Kuroko. Seketika Hyuuga yang tengah tertidur serta Koganei langsung terlonjak bangun. Hyuuga segere membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring dan kemudian beranjak mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Hyuuga. Kuroko segera bangkit untuk membetulkan posisinya.

"Lebih baik, Kapten." Jawabnya. Seketika Aida yang tertidur terbangun karena mendengar kebisingan. Menyadari sesuatu yang menghebohkan ia langsung bangkit.

"K-Kuroko-kun !" Serunya mendekati Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aida-san…" ucap Kuroko. Aida pun mengehela napas.

"aku akan menghubungi Aka-chin…" ucap Murasakibara yang lekas mengirim pesan singkat kepada Akashi.

"O ya, dimana Kagami-kun serta yang lainnya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"mereka sedang bermain basket bersama." Jelas Hyuuga. Dan Kuroko pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah berapa lama ?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"sudah dua hari kau tertidur…" jawab Hyuuga. Kuroko pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi, Kagami, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Kiyoshi, serta beberapa member Seirin lainnya memasuki ruangan itu. tanpa peringatan, Kise segera menerjang Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI ! AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU !" Teriak si blonde yang tengah cerah ceria saat melihat sang surai biru langit itu.

"Kise, jangan lakukan itu ! kau bisa membunuhnya !" Seru Aomine yang lekas menarik kerah baju Kise.

"_Hidoi-ssu_, aku kan cuman mengkhawatirkan Kurokocchi !" belanya.

"Ryouta, diamlah." Ucap Akashi seketika.

"B-Baik.." jawab Kise cepat.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Akashi.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jeda. "Ngomong-ngomong aku mempunyai rencana." Ucap Akashi kemudian.

"Rencana apa ?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku mengajak kalian semua untuk berlibur di Pulau Akashi." Jelas Akashi. Semua mata pun membelalak.

"Berlibur ?! Ah, benar juga ! Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, iya kan !" Seru Koganei.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita liburan !" Seru Aomine.

"bagaimana denganmu ? kau mau ikut ?" tanya Akashi yang menatap kuroko. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah, semua sudah diputuskan." Ujar Akashi. Seketika ruangan itu mulai ramai dengan Sorak-Sorai yang ceria itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kuroko tersenyum menatap mereka. Ia tengah memegang setangkai tulip ungu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Tangan kanan-nya segera menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Ia mengirim sesuatu kepada seseorang.

From : Kuroko Tetsuya

Subject : Invited

Aku mengajakmu untuk ikut liburan bersama kami. Apakah kau mau ikut ? kita mungkin bisa sekalian membicarakan soal masalah 'itu'.

* * *

SEND

* * *

Kuroko kembali memandang GoM serta Seirin yang tengah bersenang-senang, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ponselnya sudah mulai kembali berbunyi.

From : Kuroki Shirogane

Subject : Accept

Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu. Lagi pula akan sangat baik jika kita membicarakan masalah 'itu' pada saat liburan. Itu adalah waktu yang pas untuk membicarakannya. Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu saat liburan nanti, Tetsuya.

Kuroko tersenyum begitu menerima balasan pesan singkatnya. Mungkin semuanya belum berakhir tetapi ia masih mempunyai satu harapan kuat yang terus mengikat hatinya.

.

.

_Kebersamaan_…

_Kuroki Shirogane Arc - End : Next Will Be The Extra Chapter_

* * *

**Kuroki : Waah ! Chapter kali ini panjang bangeet !**

**Kuroko : kau sudah berjuang keras 7-san, ****_Omedeto_**

**Akashi : hmm... aku salut atas Chapter terakhir ini.**

**Me : Pfft.. maaf ? Chapter terakhir ? tentu saja tidak ! Kita masih punya Extra Chapter selanjutnya !**

**Aomine : 7-****_teme_**** ! Jangan terus-terusan menjahiliku dirumah tua gelap dan seram seperti itu !**

**Midorima : #memegang ****_jalangkung_**** yang menjadi ****_Lucky Item-_****nya.**

**Aomine : #Sweatdrop ngeliat apa-yang-dibawa-Midorima.**

**Kise : Kira-kira seperti apa ya liburan musim panas nanti ?**

**Murasakibara : yang pasti aku bisa makan sepuasnya...**

**Kagami : Aku ingin bermain basket !**

**All : (dasar maniak basket)**

**Me : Ok, Kita akan berjumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ! dan disana saya akan memberitahukan sebuah berita heboh n mengejutkan untuk para Readers sekalian ! dan mohon maaf kalau ending-nya agak menggantung di Chapter ini, soalnya Chapter ini bisa dibilang berhubungan dengan Chapter selanjutnya...**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 11 [ Extra ] : Summer Vocation For GoM And Seirin**

**See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	11. Chapter 11 : EXTRA !

**Mousouwari Gomenasai ! Chapter Extra ini telat Update dikarenakan kesibukan Author serta kemalasan Author (#di gampar) tetapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Chapter kali ini bisa dibilang lebih panjang dari Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya. sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena telatnya Update Chapter ini.**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 11 [ Extra ] : Vocation For GoM And Seirin

.

.

_…__**Semuanya tidak berakhir sampai disini**__._

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friends, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Pada Musim panas bulan Agustus, tepatnya Pukul 10.00 di taman kota. Terlihat GoM serta Seirin sudah berkumpul disana, menunggu seorang lagi teman mereka…

"**PANAS-**!" Ucap mereka yang sudah terkapar kepanasan.

Benar, mereka tengah menunggu Kuroko Tetsuya di sebuah taman di dekat toko makan langganan mereka lebih dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dimana Kuroko sekarang ? Sudah 10 menit kita menunggu sampai kepanasan begini…" ucap Kagami.

"Baru kali ini aku menyadari bahwa Tetsu bisa begini…" ucap Aomine.

"sebenarnya Kuroko pernah sekali terlambat… dengan mengatakan "_Aku sudah berada disini sedari tadi._" Tetapi ia ternyata berbohong." Jelas Kagami. Mengingat itu, Seirin kemudian mati-matian menahan tawa. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Aku tidak akan senang kau berbicara di belakangku, Kagami-kun." Ucap sang _bluenette_ yang sudah berada di samping Kagami. Hening, kemudian…

"UWAAAH !" mereka (kecuali Akashi) berteriak.

"K-Kuroko ! Sejak kapan kau berada disini ?" tanya Kagami yang sebelumnya sempat melompat mundur.

"K-Kuroko… kau akan membuat kami terkena serangan jantung, kau tahu itu…" ucap Midorima yang dengan tangan gemetar membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat merosot.

"Kurokocchi… kau membuatku takut-ssu !" Seru Kise.

"Tetsu ! Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti itu ?" tanya Aomine yangs udah bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Kuroko, aku mengerti bahwa keberadaanmu sangatlah lemah, tetapi entah kenapa kami seakan menangkapnya dirimu yang menyalah gunakan kekuatanmu." Ucap Hyuuga. Kuroko pun menunduk.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu…" ucap Kuroko. Kemudian Akashi yang tengah bersandar mulai mendekati gerombolan GoM serta Seirin itu.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah lengkap. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Akashi yang kemudian memimpin perjalanan mereka.

"Yeii !" Seru mereka senang. Seketika Kuroko menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, semuanya masih ada seorang lagi—" belum sempat kuroko menjelaskan secara lengkap, orang yang Kuroko maksud sudah angkat bicara menghentikan gerombolan itu.

"**Wah, sepertinya aku sudah sangat telat…**" kemudian Kuroko, GoM dan Seirin menoleh. Orang yang berbahaya seketika muncul dihadapan mereka. "**Yo, Lama menungguku ?**" tanya Kuroki Shirogane yang terlihat menggunakan jaket putih serta dilehernya terdapat Headphone Biru-Silver dan ia tengah menenteng tas selempang putih yang tidak terlalu besar itu. ia juga menggunakan celana pendek (diatas lutut) berwarna hitam.

Dengan cepat Kagami, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, serta Aomine membuat _Defense_ di depan Kuroko. Menjaga sang _Bluenette _yang sepertinya mengetahui situasi.

"sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

"Kupikir kau sudah lenyap beserta niat licik-mu. Ternyata, kau masih punya niat terselubung lainnya." Ujar Aomine.

"kali ini aku akan memberikan pukulan yang dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Ujar Kagami. Kuroki hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu ?" tanya Midorima seraya memegang _Lucky Item_-nya hari ini (_Lucky Item _: Pisau).

Kemudian Kuroki tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya melangkah maju. Merasa bahwa itu adalah isyarat, Kuroko pun ikut maju.

"Tetsu ! Apa yang—"

"Kuroki-kun…" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tetsuya…" Kuroki pun menjabat tangannya. Seketika hening. Kuroki pun mulai ber-sweatdrop. Air wajahnya juga sudah mulai berubah.

"SAKIT ! SAKIT ! TETSUYA !" Ringis Kuroki karena Kuroko tengah meremas tangannya.

"Kau terlambat Kuroki-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan raut wajah jengkel.

GoM dan seirin hanya menatap kedua orang itu. entah kenapa, keadaan yang mencekat seketika mencair menjadi normal. Mereka dapat melihat Kuroko yang tengah memarahi Kuroki.

"Kurokocchi, apa maksudnya semua ini ?" tanya Kise yang meminta penjelasan.

"Oi, Kuroko ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan ?" tanya Kagami. Seketika Akashi angkat bicara.

"Tetsuya, jangan-jangan… kau berencana untuk…" Akashi menatap Kuroko. Kuroko dan Kuroki menatap gerombolan itu.

"Kuroki-kun akan ikut bersama kita." Jelas Kuroko. Semua mata membelalak (kecuali Akashi).

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kuroki akan ikut bersama kita' ?" tanya Kagami.

"Benar kata Kagamicchi, apa maksud Kurokocchi kalau Kurokicchi akan ikut bersama kita ?" tanya Kise.

"Tetsu, dia pasti punya niat licik lainnya !" seru Aomine.

"Kuroko, aku yakin kau adalah yang paling tahu." Ucap Kiyoshi yang masih tersenyum. Seketika semua menatap aneh Kiyoshi.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang mengundang Kuroki-kun untuk ikut bersama kita. Kuharap itu tidak mengganggu, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Semua orang seketika terdiam.

"Bagaimana Akashi ?" tanya Midorima. Akashi masih terlihat berpikir. Kuroko, Kuroki, GoM, mau pun Seirin hanya menatap sang Kapten asal Rakuzan itu.

"Baiklah, aku menerima hal itu." ucap Akashi. GoM serta Seirin pun terkejut.

"A-Akashi, apakah kau tidak khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kuroko ?!" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Oleh karena itulah, aku akan membuat satu janji denganmu, Kuroki Shirogane." Ujar Akashi seraya menatap Kuroki.

"dan apakah itu ?" tanya Kuroki.

"jika hal yang buruk terjadi, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk melumatkanmu." Ujar Akashi. GoM serta Seirin tersenyum. Kuroki hanya tersenyum dan kemudian merangkul Kuroko dengan keras.

"Kuroki-kun…" Kuroko menggerutu jengkel seraya menatap Kuroki.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi ?" tanya Kuroki. Akashi keudian kembali berjalan kearah yang di tujunya, diikuti oleh GoM Serta Seirin.

"Oi, Kuroko ! Ayo kesini !" Seru Kagami.

"Kuro-Chin~" panggil Murasakibara. Sepertinya kedua orang itu masih belum mempercayai betul Kuroki.

"Maaf Kuroki-kun, sepertinya ini akan sangat panjang. Dan aku yakin mereka masih belum percaya betul terhadap dirimu." Jelas Kuroko. Kuroki hanya tersenyum dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kita bisa berbicara lain waktu." Ujar Kuroki yang kemudian berjalan duluan dan kemudian diikuti oleh Kuroko yang berlari kearah GoM serta Seirin. Kuroki hanya berjalan sendirian di belakang, memandangi sang _bluenette_ yang tengah berbicara dengan temannya itu.

"Kuroko, apakah ini akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kagami.

"Kuro-chin~ kau harus duduk denganku nanti~" ujar Murasakibara.

Kemudian dengan cepat seseorang memeluk paksa Kuroko.

"tidak ! Kurokocchi akan duduk bersamaku !" Seru Kise.

"Tetsu akan bersamaku !" seru Aomine juga.

"lebih baik ia bersamaku. Karena aku tidak dapat mempercayai kalian." Ujar Midorima.

"_justru kami lebih khawatir terhadap dirimu_." Batin Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise.

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju bandara (tentu saja dengan menggunakan bus), setelahnya mereka akan berangkat dengan pesawat pribadi milik perusahaan Akashi menuju pulau pribadi Akashi.

* * *

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini ?" tanya Kagami yang menatap miris tempat yang di tempati Akashi.

"apakah ada masalah ?" tanya Akashi.

"hum… tidak, tetapi apakah kau akan baik saja ?" tanya Midorima. Kini mereka sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Pembagian tempat duduk ada 3. Di bagian pertama : Akashi-Kuroki, Hyuuga-Aida, Mitobe-Koganei. Dibagian Kedua : Midorima-Kuroko (akhirnya Midorima yang duduk sama kuroko deh #berkat Akashi), Kiyoshi-Murasakibara, Kawahara-Fukuda. Dibagian Ketiga : Kagami-Aomine, Kise-Izuki, Furihata-Tsuchida. Dan itulah urutan duduk mereka.

Kuroko melirik kearah Kuroki duduk. Akashi terlihat duduk di pinggir dan Kuroki disamping jendela. Sang _bluenette _hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia mendengar suara dari dalam pikirannya.

**_Ada apa Tetsuya ? Mood-mu sedang jelek hari ini ?_**

Kuroko menoleh kearah Kuroki yang berseringai dan kemudian menatapnya dengan mengejek. Kuroko mengembungkan pipinya. Ia menatap sang surai _Vanilla_ dengan jengkel.

_Kupikir aku sudah memutuskan komunikasi [ Telepati ] kita, tetapi ternyata masih tetap sambung juga ?_

Kuroki kembali ke posisi semula seraya menutup matanya. Begitu juga dengan kuroko. Dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu, mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan stabil.

**_Hahaha ! kau pikir aku tidak bisa memperbaiki hal itu ? tentu saja bisa ! layaknya tali yang terputus, kau bisa dengan mudah menyabungkannya dengan mengikatnya._**

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya dengan jengkel.

_Hentikan itu Kuroki-kun. Kau mebuatku jengkel__._

Kuroki tertawa kecil tanpa membuka matanya. Perutnya terasa geli mendengar protes dari sang _bluenette_. Mendengar tawa kecil itu, Akashi menoleh kearah sang surai albino itu. ia tampak berseringai dengan tenangnya. Matanya juga terlihat tertutup.

**_Wah, wah… ternyata Kuroko Tetsuya juga bersikap seperti ini rupanya. Kupikir kau selalu mengandalkan ekspresi Emotionless milikmu agar semua orang tidak bisa menebak pikiranmu, hihi…_**

"Errgh…" Kuroko membuat raut jengkel diwajahnya. Mendengar suara kuroko, Midorima dan Akashi segera menoleh ke sang _six phantom player_ itu.

_Jangan tertawa, Kuroki-kun. Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu._

Kuroki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**_ Ngh ? apa maksudmu ?_**

_Akashi membuat suatu acara untuk liburan musim panas kita._

Seketika Kuroki tersenyum senang sekali.

_**Benarkah ? Keren ! aku ingin ikut ! dan dengar, kalau aku menang, kau harus berhenti minum Vanilla Milkshake selama seminggu.**_

Kuroko menelan ludah.

_B-Baiklah, dan kalau aku yang menang, kau harus membantu kami !_

_**Baiklah aku berjanji. Tetapi sebelumnya, kau harus mengalahkanku… lagi pula kekuatanmu harus bisa mengalahkanku lho…**_

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_Tentu saja aku bisa ! memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak dapat mengalahkanu ?_

_**Karena kau sangat lemah, Tetsuya. Dan kau juga mengetahui bahwa aku lebih kuat dari kekuatan sang Emperor bukan ?**_

Kuroko berekspresi jengkel.

_Aku tahu itu. tapi jangan gunakan kekuatan spiritualmu ! itu akan menjadi janji !_

**_ Baiklah Tetsuya, aku berjanji._**

_Ayo ucapkan dengan jelas._

_**Baiklah, jika itu maumu…**_

Seketika Kuroko dan Kuroki membuka matanya. Mengetahui itu, Midorima dan Akashi (yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua "K" itu) cukup terkejut dan bingung. Seketika Kuroko dan Kuroki berdiri, manik mereka saling bertemu. Mengetahui hal itu, semua orang lekas menatap mereka bingung.

"Kuroki-kun…" Kuroko menatap serius dan jengkel Kuroki.

"Tetsuya…" Kuroki hanya tersenyum jahil.

"A**k**u** p**a**s**t**i** m**e**n**a**n**g **!" ucap kedua orang itu serentak.

"Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa meminum _Vanilla Milkshake_ itu selama seminggu." Ucap Kuroki yang masih tak melepaskan seringainya.

"akulah yang akan menang, Kuroki-kun. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membuatku berhenti meminum _Vanilla Milkshake_. Dan pada saat itu juga, kau harus membantu kami." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah janji. Dan aku tidak akan berbuat curang." Ujar Kuroki kemudian.

"kalau kau melanggarnya, aku akan menghukummu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Ucap Kuroko. Seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari kantung celananya. Semua orang terpana. Bagaimana sang _six phantom player _membawa benda tajam ? sementara itu, sang surai putih hanya tersenyum.

"jika seperti itu, maka aku akan menghentikanmu." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan _cutter_.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi mencekam. Udara terasa sempit melihat perbincangan yang terjadi diantara Kuroko dan Kuroki. Tak lama setelah Kuroko dan Kuroki saling pandang, mereka lekas duduk dengan normal di tempat mereka.

Midorima menatap Akashi, begitu juga sebaliknya. GoM serta Seirin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kuroko dan Kuroki.

"Oi, Midorima, apa yang terjadi diantara Kuroko dan Kuroki ?" tanya Kagami. Aomine yang berada di sebelahnya juga menatap ke sang surai hijau itu.

"Mana ku tahu, _nanodayo._ Seketika mereka sudah seperti itu." jawab Midorima. Semua pun terdiam. Masih dilanda kebingungan.

Sementara itu di kursi Akashi dan Kuroki.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan ?" tanya Akashi dengan curiga. Kuroki yang sedari tadi menutup matanya seketika berdiri begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Akashi, GoM serta Seirin kembali menatap mereka.

"Tetsuya, beraninya kau mengataiku sebagai _Vanilla Milkshake_. Dasar Lemah." Ucap Kuroki dengan senyum kesalnya menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroki-kun yang duluan mengatai diriku. Sekarang adalah giliranku. Vanilla Milkshake." Ucap Kuroko.

Biarkan Author yang menjelaskan.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kuroko dan Kuroki kembali duduk dengan tenang. Mereka memejamkan kembali mata mereka. mencoba kembali berkomunikasi.

**_Pfft… benar, benar deh… kenapa kita harus membuat semua orang menjadi terlihat begitu bingung menatap kita ?_**

_Ini salahmu, Kuroki-kun. Kau sebenarnya tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi tetap tidak memberitahukanku._

_**Hee.. bukankah kau yang mengucapkannya duluan ? lagi pula aku akan memenangkan permainan yang Akashi Seijuurou buat. **_

_Apa maksudmu ? kau merendahkanku ? kurasa hal itu tidak akan semudah yang kau perkirakan._

_**Dan biar aku beri kau satu penjelasan lagi, Tetsuya.**_

_Dan Apa itu ? _

_**Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan GoM mau pun orang kuat lainnya di dunia ini.**_

Kuroko tersentak.

_Apa yang kau maksud Kuroki-kun ?_

_**Kau mungkin saja mempunyai "Zone" yang sama seperti Taiga, Aomine Daiki, dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Hanya saja kau belum dapat memunculkannya. "Zone" hanya muncul ketika tekadmu sudahlah sangat kuat atau kalau kau terpaksa "melanggar dirimu sendiri".**_

_Melanggar diri sendiri ? apa maksudmu, Kuroki-kun ?_

_**Sifatnya sama seperti "Emperor Eye". Kau akan menjadi sombong dan egois. Kau akan kehilangan kepercayaanmu terhadap teman-temanmu. Sifatmu yang lainnya akan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Kau akan sama seperti GoM sebelum kau mengalahkannya. Hanya kemenangan yang dipercaya. Selainnya hanyalah sampah.**_

Kuroko menelan ludah. Memasuki "Zone" dengan melanggar diri sendiri sepertinya cukup berbahaya. Tetapi mau bagaimana pun, ia tidak akan menjadi GoM sebelum ia mengalahkan mereka.

_Akan ku yakinkan aku tidak menjadi seperti "mereka". Oleh karena itu aku akan terus percaya._

Kuroki tersenyum. Itulah yang membuat Kuroko menjadi unik. Ia tidak dengan gampangnya menyerah.

**_Kalau begitu, Buktikan hal itu ! kau bilang kita akan mengalahkan "dua orang" itu bukan ? tetapi dengan kekuatan kalian sekarang, kuyakinkan itu adalah 0%._**

_Jangan Remehkan kami, Kuroki-kun. Mungkin kekuatan Emperor Eye tidaklah berpengaruh kepadamu, tetapi jika kami menyatukan kekuatan, kekuatan itulah yang akan menjatuhkanmu._

Kuroki seketika berseringai.

**_Baiklah, Tetsuya ! Aku menerima pendapatmu itu ! terlebih, aku juga percaya dengan keyakinanku : kalian pasti akan kalah !_**

_Jangan terlalu berharap dulu, Vanilla Milkshake._

Hening. Kuroki kehilangan senyumannya. Apa ia salah dengar ? Vanilla Milkshake ? kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut sang surai biru itu ?

**_Tunggu ! Tetsuya, kau mengataiku ?_**

_Itu adalah balasan, Kuroki-kun._

_**Tapi Tetsuya, itu…**_

_Bersikaplah adil lah, Kuroki-kun. Aku tidak akan membuat semua ini mudah._

Seketika perempatan muncul di sisi kiri kepala Kuroki. Ia segera bangun begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Sepertinya mereka akan memulai perdebatan yang baru.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"Jangan remehkan aku, Tetsuya. Kau tahu bahwa akulah yang akan membuat semua ini menjadi mudah." Seru Kuroki.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kami akan menang di pertandingan ini meski pun lawan kami adalah kau sekali pun, Kuroki-kun." Tukas Kuroko.

Semua hanya terdiam menatap kejadian itu. suasananya sungguh tidak bersahabat. Andai mereka mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin mereka akan segera melerainya, tetapi jika mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan nyawa mereka yang terancam bahaya karena dua orang itu.

"Cukup Kalian berdua." Kuroko dan Kuroki menatap Akashi. Seketika GoM dan Seirin mulai tegang. Sepertinya sang Emperor akan memulai pembantaian massal di pesawat itu. "bisakah kalian tenang dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi ?" ucap Akashi yang sudah mengeluarkan _Dark-Side_-nya itu. tetapi…

"Maaf Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu untuk sekarang." Ucap Kuroko yang masih memegang pisaunya dan seakan mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Diamlah, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau sungguh mengganggu." Ucap Kuroki yang juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama.

Semua orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka seketika berdoa dan mencari tempat mengungsi demi keselamatan mereka.

"Diamlah kalian semua. Aku mengerti bahwa _Mood_ kalian sedang jelek sekarang. Tetapi kalian harus bersabar hingga kita sampai." Ucap Hyuuga dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tahu bahwa melerai ketiga orang yang membawa _Ultimate Weapon_ mereka yang dapat membunuhnya sekarang adalah hal buruk, tetapi ia tetap berharap mereka mengerti.

"Baiklah, Kapten. Aku mengerti." Seketika Kuroko kembali ke _Mood_-nya semula dan duduk dengan tenang. Begitu juga dengan Akashi dan Kuroki. Seketika hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan di pesawat itu. hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

"Waah ! Indah-ssu !" Seru Kise.

Akhirnya setelah terjebak di suasana yang mencekam, mereka pun sampai di pulau milik perusahaan Akashi. GoM Serta Seirin pun dapat menghirup udara kebebasan mereka. Tubuh mereka terasa pegal Karena terus-terusan berdiam di dalam pesawat pribadi yang diselimuti aura yang tak kira-kira.

"Ne~ Tetsuya ! bukankah ini indah ?" tanya Kuroki seraya merangkul kuroko. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kuroki segera menatap Kuroko. " Tetsu—TETSUYA !" pekik Kuroki yang membuat GoM maupun Seirin menatap Kuroki serta Kuroko.

"**berhentilah menggangguku, Kuroki-Kun…**" ucap Kuroko yang mengeluarkan aura _Dark Side_-nya. Semua tercengang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sang _Six Phantom Player _itu ?

"T-Tetsuya… J-Jangan bilang kalau kau masih memikirkan masalah sebelumnya ?! Kumohon ! Aku hanya menggodamu !" seru Kuroki.

Ia mencoba meyakinkan Kuroko. Kuroki memegang kedua lengan Kuroko.

"**menjauhlah…**" ucap Kuroko. Kuroki seketika melepaskan pegangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kuroko, Kuroki ?" tanya Kagami. Seketika Kagami menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresi Kuroki tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. "Oi, eh ?" Kagami yang menepuk pundak Kuroki kini bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"T-Tetsuya…" hanya kata itu yang diucapkan dan maniknya hanya menatap ke satu arah. Sang surai _bluenette_ itu berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura yang berbeda dan itu bukanlah miliknya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Aomine.

Seketika Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia pun ambruk seketika. Beruntung ada Midorima yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sehingga Kuroko berhasil ditangkap.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko ?" tanya Midorima. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab kuroko. Kemudian Kuroki tersadar. Ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan aura mengerikan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Dengan cepat, Kuroki berlari kearah Kuroko.

"Biar ku bantu." Ucap Kuroki seraya memberikan bantuan untuk Kuroko.

"terima kasih, Kuroki-kun…" ucap kuroko kemudian.

"Apakah Kuroko-kun baik-baik saja ?" tanya Aida yang seketika mendekati Kuroko dan Kuroki.

"ia hanya sedikit pusing, Coach." Jelas Kuroki.

"begitukah ? kalau begitu kita harus membawanya ketempat peristirahatan duluan. Akashi-kun, kumohon !" ujar Aida.

"baiklah, dan sebaiknya kita cepat." Ujar Akashi. Kemudian GoM dan Seirin pun berjalan menuju mansion Akashi di pulau itu.

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya. Sungguh gelap. Ia bagaikan buta. Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Tetapi seketika cahaya muncul dari depan. Dengan terpaksa Kuroko harus menyembunyikan matanya di balik telapak tangannya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membutakan mata itu seketika semakin terang seiring berjalannya waktu.

"…suya…Tetsuya !" seru Kuroki begitu Kuroko mulai memfokus-kan pandangannya.

"K-Kuroki-kun… Semuanya…" ucap Kuroko yang menatap sekitar. Disana ada GoM, Kuroki dan Kagami. Kemungkinan Seirin sedang melakukan hal lain lagi.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko hanya menunduk.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tetapi aku juga tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena seketika, aku kehilangan kontrol tubuhku." Mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, Kuroki mendelik kearahnya. Maniknya menatap tajam Kuroko dengan insting pembunuh. Kini sang surai albino sudah meyakinkan dirinya. _Target_-nya ternyata sudah mulai bergerak.

"Tetsuya, kita akan berbicara lain waktu. Aku permisi." Ucap Kuroki yang kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. semua orang terdiam.

"Jadi, Kuroko. Sudah bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirimu dan Kuroki di pesawat ?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk.

"sepertinya Kami sudah bisa _berhubungan_ seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Kuroko. GoM hanya terdiam bingung, sementara itu Kagami terlihat kaget.

"Y-Yang benar saja ! Kau harus cepat memutuskannya seperti sebelumnya ! kau tahu kan kalau Kuroki mungkin punya niat tersembunyi !" Seru Kagami. Tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya, Aomine pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Oi, Bakagami ! Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan ? lagi pula, Tetsu, kau harus menjelaskannya kepada kami secara lengkap !" Seru Aomine. Kuroko dan kagami saling bertatap sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"sepertinya kalian sudah pernah ku beritahu bahwa Kuroki dan Kuroko bisa melakukan _Telepati_. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebelumnya hubungan komunikasi singkat itu di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Kuroko dan sepertinya Kuroki sudah memperbaikinya sehingga mereka dapat berkomunikasi lagi." Jelas Kagami. Akashi kemudian menatap Kuroko.

"hanya itu, Tetsuya ? setelah segala aura yang kau keluarkan, hanya itu alasannya ?" tanya Akashi.

"sebenarnya Akashi-kun, kami memiliki sesuatu yang penting. Dan itu menjadikan alasanku mengundang Kuroki di liburan kita kali ini." Jelas Kuroko. Seketika semua orang menatap kuroko.

.

.

Apa katanya ?

.

.

"A-Alasan Kurokocchi mengajak Kurokicchi ?! J-Jadi, Kurokocchi tidak melakukannya secara sembarang ?!" seru Kise.

"Aku tidak mengajak Kuroki hanya karena aku menginginkannya, tetapi karena ada suatu masalah yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya." Jelas kuroko.

"masalah ? bahkan sesuatu yang bukan manusia seperti Kuroki Shirogane dapat memiliki masalah ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk

"ia bilang, ada dua orang yang sama dengannya. Tujuannya adalah demi mengalahkan mereka."ujar Kuroko.

"Tunggu ! bukankah tujuan Kuroki adalah untuk mendapatkanmu ?! mengendalikanmu dan membuat suatu kejahatan ?" tanya Midorima.

"itu hanyalah taktik awalan saja. Ia bertujuan mengelabui kalian. Sebenarnya, jika pada saat itu kalian tidak menyelamatkanku, ia bertujuan akan membawaku kepada tujuan aslinya." Jelas Kuroko. Seketika aura tidak mengenakkan mulai muncul di sekitar sang Emperor.

"sungguh membuat Muak." Ucap Akashi yang terlihat kesal. " dan lagi Tetsuya, siapa "dua Orang" yang dimaksudnya itu ?" tanya Akashi.

"maaf Akashi-kun, aku juga belum mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas." Ujar Kuroko.

"begitukah ?" ucap Akashi.

Sementara itu, di depan ruangan Kuroko, Kuroki tengah bersandar di pintu ruangan itu seraya menutup matanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan terlihat tenang. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya. Dan mulai berdiri dengan tegak. Pancaran kekecewaan terlihat dari maniknya. Ia menunduk, membuat mukanya tidak terlihat.

"sepertinya… **Tetsuya telah memulai periode ke-2 dari ****_Game_**** ini.**" Ucap Kuroki.

* * *

"JAN-KEN-PON (gunting-batu-kertas) !" kemudian seluruh tangan mulai di ayunkan dan membentuk bentuk masing-masing. kali ini GoM dan Seirin akan memulai _Mini Match_ bersama-sama di gymnasium yang terletak tidak jauh dari mansion Akashi. Kuroko menatap telapak tangannya yang dilebarkan (kertas). Kini, pembagian tim :

.

.

**Tim 1 :**

- **Kuroko Tetsuya**

- **Hyuuga Junpei**

- **Shun Izuki**

- **Kiyoshi Teppei**

- **Rinnosuke Mitobe**

- **Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**.**

**Tim 2 : **

- **Kuroki Shirogane**

- **Akashi Seijuurou**

- **Murasakibara Atsushi**

- **Kagami Taiga**

- **Aomine Daiki**

- **Midorima Shintarou**

**.**

**.**

**Tim 3 :**

- **Satoshi Tsuchida**

- **Koganei Shinji**

- **Hiroshi Fukuda**

- **Kouki Furihata**

- **Kouichi Kawahara**

.

.

"Yeii ! Aku satu kelompok dengan Kurokocchi-ssu !" Seru Kise seraya memeluk sang _bluenette_ yang menggunakan kain (sebagai tanda setiap regu) berwarna Biru dan mengikatnya di lengannya.

"tolong hentikan, kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"huh… sepertinya akan banyak yang terjadi." Ucap Hyuuga yang menatap Kuroko serta Kise.

"Kise, kau harus berada di _Bench_ untuk Quarter pertama. _Mini match_ melawan GoM tidaklah mudah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba." Jelas Kiyoshi.

"K-Kiyoshi ! Apa maksudmu dengan menyimpan Kise di Bench ?" protes Hyuuga.

"Jahat-ssu ! kenapa di Quarter pertama aku disimpan ?" rengek Kise.

"Kiyoshi-san benar, aku juga ingin mencoba sesuatu. Aku harap kau mengerti, Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko. Kise kemudian terdiam, ia menatap apa yang di tatap Kuroko saat sang _bluenette _mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kuroki Shirogane.

* * *

Sementara itu di Tim Akashi.

"baiklah, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Taiga, Daiki, aku ingin kalian kompak di dalam _mini match _ini." Ujar Akashi. Aomine dan Kagami saling bertatapan dengan jijik kemudian berpalingan muka.

"Baik !" jawab mereka.

"Atsushi, upayakan _Defense_-mu tidak di bobol oleh Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi.

"Baik, Aka-chin~" jawab Murasakibara.

"Shintarou, kali ini aku harus menempatkanmu di _Bench_." Ujar Akashi.

Seketika hening. Apa maksud dari kata-kata Akashi barusan ? Midorima di simpan di Bench ? jangan bilang kalau…

"shirogane, Kuharap kau siap." Ucap Akashi. Tanpa berpaling, Kuroki menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Kita pasti menang." Jawab Kuroki. Kelompok Akashi pun menatap apa yang di tatap Kuroki. Ia menatap… Kuroko Tetsuya dengan serius.

* * *

Kali ini _First Mini Match_, Kelompok Biru ( Kelompok Kuroko ) melawan Kelompok Merah ( Kelompok Akashi ).

" Semuanya, beri salam." Ucap Aida.

"Mari punya permainan yang menyenangkan !" ucap kedua tim itu seraya membungkuk.

[ A/N : sebenarnya jika saya lihat di Translate Eng di Manga/Anime-nya, mereka biasa membungkuk dan mengucapkan "Let's Have A Good Match" saya harap itu tidak membuat para Readers bingung karena saya menggunakan arti Indonesia-nya : "Mari Punya permainan yang menyenangkan." ]

PRIIT !

Permainan pun dimulai, Kagami dan Kiyoshi memperebutkan _Tip Off_ yang akhirnya gagal diambil, tetapi kembali di tangkap oleh Izuki. Kini Tim Kuroko lah yang melakukan _Offense_ (penyerangan) sedangkan Tim Akashi melakukan _Defense_ (pertahanan).

Akashi mempunyai murasakibara yang ahli dalam _Defense_, dan kini ia menandai Kuroko. Me-_Mark_ Kuroko Tetsuya bisa dibilang mudah dan tidak. Sebelumnya Kuroko pernah melakukan _Marking_ (penandaan) kepada Murasakibara sehingga ia susah untuk bergerak. Tetapi semua orang pasti berubah, kita tidak akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Bola masih berada di tim Kuroko, Izuki masih menggiring bola hingga ke _Zone Defense_ (daerah pertahanan). Dengan bantuan _Hawk Eye_ ia melakukan _Pass/Passing_ kepada Hyuuga, dan Hyuuga melakukan _Three Pointer_, sayangnya Kagami berhasil melakukan _Blocking_ terhadap _Shoting_ Hyuuga.

Kini Kagami yang memegang bola, ia tengah menggiringnya menuju _Zone Defense_ milik Tim biru. Sepertinya Kagami akan melakukan _Meteor Jump_ dan ia berhasil. Poin pertama untuk tim merah.

Seperti yang mereka ketahui, melawan GoM sekaligus tidaklah mudah. Tetapi tim biru memiliki Kuroko dan Kise. Meski pun Hyuuga sengaja menyimpan Kise di _Bench_, ia tetap ingin mecoba akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sekiranya akan terjadi di masa depan.

Hyuuga seketika melirik kearah Kuroko. Sepertinya _Mood _Kuroko tengah jelek. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat atau malah sebaliknya ?

* * *

Kini tim Akashi akan melakukan _Offense_ sementara Tim Kuroko akan melakukan _Defense_. Kini bola di pegang oleh Aomine. Kiyoshi akan melakukan _marking_ kepada Aomine. Sementara itu, Hyuuga melakukan _Marking _kepada Kuroki. Mitobe dengan Kagami. Kuroko dengan Murasakibara. Dan Izuki dengan Akashi yang sama-sama memiliki _Eagle Eye_.

Kiyoshi terlihat serius menatap Aomine yang masih melakukan _dribble_. Kemudian Aomine memulai aksinya sebelum waktu pelanggaran dimulai [ A/N : Pelanggaran yang dimaksud adalah jika kalian terlalu lama memegang bola ].

Aomie mulai bergerak dengan bantuan _Basketball Street Style_ yang ia kuasai, ia berhasil melewati _Defense _Kiyoshi. Aomine mulai melakukan _CounterAttack_ ke bagian Tim Biru, kemudian Aomine terus berhasil melewati _Defense_ milik Tim biru, dan ia akan mulai melakukan _Dunk_. Tetapi seketika Kiyoshi menghadangnya. Dan bola pun terlempar ke tempat lain.

Kini bola berada di tempat terbuka, Kagami segera berlari menuju bola itu tetapi tanpa disadarinya disana bola itu lekas menghilang. Ternyata Kuroko berada disana. Kuroko melakukan _pass_ dan memberinya kepada Mitobe. Mitobe dengan cepat menggiringnya ke sisi Tim Merah.

Mitobe segera berhenti begitu Murasakibara berada di depannya, ia lekas melakukan _pass _kepada Izuki. Izuki menggiringnya dan kemudian dihadang oleh Akashi. Kemudian Izuki menggunakan _Eagle Eye_-nya. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dan itu dia ! Kuroko yang sedari tadi _Free_ a.k.a tidak dijaga oleh siapapun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia lalu melakukan _pass_ kepada Kuroko dan Kuroko memberinya kepada Hyuuga. Beruntung Kagami memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh darinya sehingga ia bisa melakukan _Three Pointer_ dengan cepat dan mulus.

BANG!

Bola itu pun masuk. Kini Tim Biru unggul 3-2 dari Tim Merah. Tim biru tersenyum dengan puas begitu juga dengan Tim Merah. Meski pun GoM telah berkumpul, tetap tidak mudah bagi mereka melawan Seirin yang dibantu Kuroko yang memiliki _Low Presence_ itu. tetapi Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko mempunyai _Limit_-nya tersendiri. Tetapi tidak bagi Kuroki. Kuroki terus menatap waspada Kuroko. Karena cepat atau lambat Kuroko yang tidak di kenalnya akan segera bangun.

* * *

"Tetsuya." Panggil Kuroki yang tengah melakukan _Dribble_ dan di _Marking_ oleh Kuroko.

"Ya, Kuroki-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau… pasti mengetahui langkahmu selanjutnya bukan ?" tanya Kuroki, Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dengar Tetsuya, aku menanyakan langkahmu selanjutnya setelah _Misdirect_-mu menghilang." Ujar Kuroki. Kuroko terperanjat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuroki-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kekuatanmu mempunyai batas setelah _Winter Cup_ melawan Rakuzan sebelumnya. Setelah kau melakukan _Vanishing Drive, Misdirection Overlow, _dan_ Phantom Shot_ kekuatanmu dalam _Misdirect_ akan menghilang. Oleh karena itu kau hanya di perbolehkan melakukan _Cyclone Pass_, _ Ignite Pass_, dan _Ignite Pass Kai_ serta _Passing_ yang biasa kau lakukan. Dan jika kau bersikeras melakukan kekuatan selain _Passing_, maka aku akan membuat permainan ini mudah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terpaksa menarik dirimu untuk melanggar dirimu sendiri. Menarik paksa "Zone" sangatlah fatal." Jelas Kuroki.

"Aku mengerti Kuroki-kun, tetapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini hanya _mini match_ biasa. Aku tidak memperlukan kekuatan lebih selain yang kumiliki sekarang." Ujar Kuroko. Kuroki menatap Kuroko dan kemudian ia menghela napas dan berseringai.

"Kalau jawabanmu seperti itu aku puas. Jadi… sudah saatnya kita konsentrasi kepada permainan ini." Ujar Kuroki yang kemudian melangkah mundur dan melakukan _Shot Three Pointer_ dan tembakannya masuk.

Semua orang seketika tercengang. Gaya yang dibuat Kuroki saat melakukan _Three Pointer_ mirip seperti Midorima. Tidak ada yang dapat terkejut terkecuali Akashi dan Kuroko. Mereka tahu bahwa Kuroki dapat meniru GoM.

"B-Bukankah itu…" ucap Koganei tergagap.

"Benar. **Gaya ****_Shot Three Pointer _****Midorima**." Ujar sang Coach asal Seirin itu.

* * *

Kembali kepada permainan. Bola kini dipegang oleh Hyuuga. Dengan bantuan _Defense _dari anggotanya, ia dapat dengan mudah melewati _Zone Defense _milik lawan. Tetapi asal kalian tahu, Kagami adalah orang yang ahli dalam menerobos_ Defense_ karena Izuki yang menjaganya, ia dapat dengan mudah melewati _Defense_ Izuki dan berlari mengejar Hyuuga.

Aomine juga mulai bergerak. Ia mulai menuju ke _Zone Defense_ milik Tim Biru. Ia berpendapat untuk me-_Rebound_ jika Kagami gagal dalam memasukkan bola kedalam_ Ring_.

Masih dengan Hyuuga yang bersiap-siap melakukan Shot tetapi seketika dihadang oleh Murasakibara. Beruntung karena Kiyoshi berada tak jauh darinya, ia lekas memberi bola itu kepada sang _Center_.

"Yosh !" setelah Kiyoshi mendapatkan bolanya, ia langsung melakukan Dunk tetapi dihadang oleh Kagami. Kalian pasti mengetahui taktik licik sang _Center _yang susah ditebak ini, bukan ?

Ya. Dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, ia dengan cepat memberikan bola itu kepada Izuki, dengan begitu ia dapat melakukan _Rebound_. Tetapi Murasakibara lekas menghadang sehingga bola itu tak masuk dan malah tarlempar ke pemain lainnya.

Kuroko disana dan ia lekas melakukan _pass _kepada Mitobe. Mitobe menggiring bola itu dan melakukan _Pass _kepada Hyuuga, tetapi Akashi memotongnya dan menggiringnya ke _Zone Defense_ Tim biru.

"A-Apa ! _Stealing _!" Seru Hyuuga.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hyuuga, Akashi melakukan _Steal/Stealing_ (pencurian bola). Kini _Zone Defense _Tim biru hanya memiliki Kuroko untuk melakukan _Stealing_ bola yang Akashi giring. Tetapi apakah itu akan berhasil ? melakukan _Steal _kepada sang Emperor tidaklah mudah.

Yah, tapi kalian tahulah posisi Kuroko sebagai Ahli dalam_ Passing _yang artinya _Stealing_ adalah termasuk kedalam kemampuannya. Kuroko dengan segera bergerak untuk melakukan _Steal_ tetapi sayangnya Akashi melewatinya dengan sangat mudah. Kini ia tinggal melakukan _Shot_ dan bola itu seketika masuk. Tetapi bukan Kuroko jika ia hanya berdiam dan tertegun. Kuroko lekas berlari kearah Bawah _Ring_, melewati Akashi yang berjalan menuju _Zone Defense_-nya. Seketika Akashi menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Dengan cepat ia menoleh. Kuroko berdiri disana dengan memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya kemudian ia mulai berputar 390 derajat dan melempar bola itu cepat melewati sebelah kepala sang Emperor yang sedikit terkejut. Kiyoshi yang menyadari datangnya bola seketika menangkapnya dan melakukan _Dunk_ sebelum Kagami menyadarinya. Seketika Aomine, Akashi, Kagami, dan Murasakibara menyadari bahwa Kuroko baru saja melakukan _Cyclone_ _Pass_.

Kuroki masih dengan terdiam. Ia tetap memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kuroko yang mulai melambat. Mungkin hanya Kuroki yang menyadari itu, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan segera muncul. Dengan segera Kuroki kembali keposisi-nya yang kini menjadi _Offense_. Tetapi sepertinya bersamaan dengan Tim biru yang seri 5-5 dengan Tim Merah, Quarter pertama pun berakhir. Kini Quarter kedua siap untuk dimulai.

* * *

"Yosh, aku sudah sangat siap-ssu !" Seru Kise yang kini menggantikan Mitobe. Kemudian Kise pun masuk kedalam _Court_ yang menunggu dirinya.

"Yo, Kise." Sapa Hyuuga seraya menepuk pundaknya. "siap untuk bertarung ?" tanyanya lagi.

Kise yang tertegun kemudian tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Kise kemudian berjalan menuju posisi-nya.

Tim Merah kini melakukan _Offense_, bola dipegang oleh Akashi yang dijaga oleh Hyuuga. Kise melakukan _Marking_ kepada Kuroki. Kise mungkin belum terlalu mengetahui kekuatan Kuroki tetapi ia sangat yakin bahwa ia tetap harus berhati-hati dengan sang surai putih itu.

Akashi kemudian membobol pertahanan Hyuuga dan berlari menuju kearah _ring_. Sama Seperti Akashi, Kuroko juga berhasil lolos dari Murasakibara yang menjaganya. Ia segera merebut bola itu dan memberikannya kepada Hyuuga. Hyuuga berhasil menerima bola itu dan langsung melakukan _Three Pointer_ tetapi Tim Merah sekarang masih memiliki Kagami yang dapat mem-_Blocking_ _Shot_ dari Hyuuga. Tapi Tim biru juga mempunyai seorang yang hebat. Kiyoshi Teppei. Walau pun ia adalah orang yang terlihat bertele-tele tetapi ia sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan taktik liciknya. Begitu bola yang di _block _oleh Kagami terpental kearah lain, Kiyoshi segera mengambilnya dan membawanya ke daerah lawan, tetapi Murasakibara kembali menghentikannya. Kiyoshi kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat Kise yang tengah berlari disampingnya. Seketika sesuatu terasa mengganjal. Sebelumnya Kise menjaga Kuroki tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia sudah berlari tepat disampingnya ?

BAM!

Celaka! Kiyoshi yang lambat menyadari bahwa Kuroki sudah berada di sampingnya dan mulai memukul bola di tangannya mulai kehilangan bola itu. Kuroki mengambilnya dan membawanya. Entah kenapa Kiyoshi merasakan hawa tipis disekitar Kuroki. Bagaikan **Kuroko lah yang melakukannya**.

Seketika Kuroko mulai menghentikan Kuroki. Tak mau kalah, Kuroki segera melakukan _Basketball Street Style _yang digunakan Aomine sebelumnya. Kuroko tidak dapat menghentikan hal itu tetapi seketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama seperti sebelumnya. **Perasaan dimana Kuroki mengacaukan pikirannya.**

Merasakan ada yang aneh, Kuroki mulai memperhatikan Kuroko.

**_Biarkan aku membantumu…_**

Kuroko terhenti. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Seakan ribuan jarum menusuk kepalanya. Dengungan itu terus terdengar.

**_Tetsuya, Ada apa ?!_**

Kuroki kemudian terkejut melihat kedua manik Kuroko yang menatap Maniknya dengan dingin. Maniknya tampak asing dimata Kuroki, dengan cepat Kuroki mem-_Passing_ bola itu kepada Aomine yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia lekas berdiri dihadapan Kuroko yang tengah berdiri terdiam sementara permainan masih dengan sengitnya berjalan.

"Tetsuya ! Ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Kuroki dengan kesal. Ia tidak akan benar-benar mempercayai bahwa Kuroko melakukan "Zone".

"Ah !" Seketika Kuroko tersadar. "M-Maafkan aku… Aku—" belum sempat Kuroko menyahut dari kejauhan mereka bisa mendengar sorak sorakan meriah. Tim Kuroko berhasil memasukkan kembali bola itu dan mencetak skor.

"Apa ?" tanya Kuroki lagi. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya seraya berjalan melewati Kuroki. Kini Kuroki hanya sendiri, ia menatap Kuroko dengan tajam. Sebagaimana pun, ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan rencananya runtuh begitu saja.

* * *

"Woah !" Seru Izuki begitu ia terduduk di _bench _bersama timnya.

Quarter kedua berakhir dengan Tim merah yang unggul tujuh poin dari mereka. Tidak ada protes atau apapun, mungkin jika Kagami dapat membantu mereka itu akan lebih mudah.

"Kuroko-kun, apakah ada yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Aida begitu menatap Kuroko yang sudah terduduk lemas.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu…" jawab Kuroko.

"Hm ? begitukah ? sebelumnya aku memperhatikanmu terdiam saat berlawanan dengan Kuroki-kun, apakah ada suatu masalah ?" tanya Aida. Seketika seluruh pandangan menatap sang _bluenette_.

"Tidak, _Coach_. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, tidak baik menyimpan sesuatu sendiri-ssu !" seru Kise.

"Kuroko-kun, sepertinya stamina-mu cukup terkuras di Quarter pertama dan kedua. Mungkin aku harus menyimpanmu di _bench_ untuk sementara waktu." Ujar Aida.

"Tidak, _Coach_. Aku serius baik-baik saja." Ujar Kuroko memastikan Aida agar mempercayainya. Aida hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu tetap bermain, tetapi jika hal buruk terjadi kepadamu aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu keluar dari lapangan dengan paksa." Jelas Aida. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Kurokocchi tenang saja-ssu, aku akan membantumu untuk menang di _mini match _ini-ssu !" Seru Kise. Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

"terima kasih, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita pasti sudah siap untuk menang di Quarter terakhir." Seru Hyuuga.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya, Shirogane ?" tanya Akashi yang seketika mendekati Kuroki yang tengah terduduk lemas. Sang surai albino itu menatap kedua manik heterokom itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kuroki.

"Jangan pernah berbohong kepadaku." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Akashi Seijuurou." Jelas Kuroki. Akashi terlihat sedikit kesal tetapi ia hanya mengaibaikan perasaan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan percaya kepadamu, tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi, Kami tidak akan segan-segan memberimu suatu hukuman." Ujar Akashi. Kuroki tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah kepada Kuroko. Ia tidak akan mencampur adukkan masalahnya kepada orang lain meski ia sangat membutuhkannya.

PRIIT!

Akhirnya Quarter terakhir dimulai. Mulai dari Tim biru yang melakukan _Offense_ dan kini bola dipegang oleh Kiyoshi sang _Center_ itu. bagi Tim Merah, jika bola di pegang Kiyoshi mereka bagaikan mengisi soal pilihan yang haruslah dipilih dengan benar. Jika salah memilih maka mereka akan kehilangan kesempatan mereka untuk menang. Oleh karena itulah, Kuroki –yang kekuatannya belum diketahui itu- akan menjaga Kiyoshi.

Tim Merah dan Biru terkejut mengetahuinya tetapi itu adalah perintah Akashi. Sebagaimana pun mereka membenci laki-laki albino itu, tetap saja di suatu _Game_ pasti akan ada yang akan berubah menjadi sekutu dan memperkuat Tim itu tersendiri.

Kiyoshi mulai memperhatikan sekitar. Ia mungkin tidak mengetahui kekuatan laki-laki Albino dihadapannya itu tetapi mau seperti apapun ia harus tetap berhasil melewatinya.

Kiyoshi mulai bergerak tetapi Kuroki berhasil mengunci pergerakannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kiyoshi segera memberikan bola itu kepada Izuki tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kuroki berhasil merebutnya dan memberikannya kepada Akashi.

"S_-Stealing_ ! sejak kapan ?" tanya Kiyoshi entah kepada siapa. Seketika Kuroki menatap Kiyoshi—Bukan! tetapi kepada Kuroko yang berada di belakang Kiyoshi dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Kuroko sedang di _Marking_ oleh Murasakibara seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi hawa yang di keluarkan sang _bluenette_ terasa agak kelam. Bahkan Murasakibara mulai merasa ganjal berada di dekat Kuroko, seakan Kuroko adalah orang asing baginya.

"Ah !" Murasakibara lengah, seketika ia kehilangan Kuroko.

Kagami yang tengah menggiring bola itu seketika kehilangan apa yang tengah dibawanya. Kuroko mengambilnya dan segera membawanya.

"Se-Sejak kapan ?!" seru Kagami. Seketika Kuroko dihadang oleh Aomine tetapi jangan salah paham, Kuroko dengan cepat menggunakan _Vanishing Drive_-nya dan melakukan Phantom Shot sebelum Akashi dapat menggunakan _Emperor Eye_-nya.

Akashi seketika memperhatikan tingkah laku Kuroko yang aneh. Ia tahu gerakan Kuroko tidaklah se-_Fleksibel_ itu. kemudian mata Akashi menangkap Kuroki yang terus menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi. Seketika Akashi mengingat tatapan Kuroki di _Bench_ sebelumnya. Manik ungu menyala itu sekaan berkata : **Tunggu dan lihat saja.**

Kini Aomine yang memegang bola dan ia segera melewati penjagaan Hyuuga dan lekas melakukan _Dunk_ tetapi gerakannya di hadang oleh Kiyoshi dan seketika bola yang diperebutkan keluar lapangan.

"Penggantian pemain, Tim Merah !" ucap Aida. Midorima yang sudah siap seketika berjalan menuju lapangan menggantikan Murasakibara. Hal pertama yang menyapa Midorima adalah tatapan Kuroki.

"Jadi kau sudah keluar rupanya, Midorima Shintarou ?" tanya Kuroki seraya menatap Midorima. Midorima seketika membetulkan letak kacamata-nya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, _nanodayo_. Kekuatanku lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan dirimu." Ujar Midorima.

"kalau begitu aku minta bantuanmu sedikit." Ujar Kuroki.

"Apa ? memangnya apa yang menjadi masalahmu di pertandingan ini ?" tanya Midorima.

"berikan aku waktu 1 menit, Kau teruslah menjaga Tetsuya. Aku yakin sesuatu sedang tidak beres." Ujarnya. Midorima hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tetapi aku akan memberikanmu waktu." Ujar Midorima.

"Terima Kasih, Shintarou." Ucap Kuroki. Seketika Midorima terpaku. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar ? Kuroki memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya sama seperti Akashi ?

"Tunggu-A-Apa ?!" belum sempat bertanya, Kuroki sudah berlari menuju posisinya. " Hmph… sungguh merepotkan."

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Izuki kini yang memegang bola. Ia tengah dijaga oleh Akashi. Kemudian Izuki menggunakan _Eagle Eye_-nya untuk melihat posisi setiap pemain. Ia melihat Hyuuga yang terjaga ketat oleh Kagami, sementara itu Kiyoshi dijaga Kuroki. Aomine menjaga Kise.

Izuki tengah mencari keberadaan sang _Phantom Player_ itu dan Yak! Ia menemukannya sedang dijaga oleh Midorima. Izuki merasa aneh. Kenapa Midorima menjaga Kuroko ?

* * *

-Sementara itu di sisi Kuroko dan Midorima-

"Midorima-kun, kenapa kau menjagaku ?" tanya Kuroko. Midorima yang awalnya menatap sisi Akashi dan Izuki berpaling menatap Kuroko.

"Hmph, tidak ada alasan khusus. Siapapun boleh menjagamu. Lagi pula kau adalah orang yang berbeda. Kau dapat dengan bebas menerobos penjagaan lawanmu dengan _Misdirect-_mu." Ujar Midorima.

"Benarkah begitu ?"

"Hm ?"

"padahal sepertinya sebelum pertandingan ini dilanjutkan, aku melihatmu berbincang sebentar dengan Kuroko. Midorima membelalak. Apakah Kuroko memperhatikan dirinya dan Kuroki sebelumnya ?

"bukankah seharusnya kita fokus kedalam permainan, _nanodayo_ ?" tanya Midorima. Kuroko seketika kembali memperhatikan perebutan bola dari Tim nya dan Tim Akashi yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Y-Ya…" Jawab Kuroko tergagap seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika Midorima menatap sang _Bluenette _yang bertingkah laku aneh itu.

_"Kuroki Shirogane, apapun yang kau rencanakan, kumohon percepatlah._" Batin Midorima.

* * *

Kuroki kemudian memperebutkan bola yang di pegang Kiyoshi. Berkali-kali bola itu terlepas dan tertangkap di tangannya. Disaat Kuroki kehilangan bola, ia menyempatkan menatap Midorima dan Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat aneh, ia menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kuroki kemudian mendecak kesal.

"_bertahanlah, tinggal 30 detik lagi_." Serunya.

* * *

Kuroko seketika terdiam. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar pening, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Ia sudah tidak akan bisa bermain lagi. Tapi apakah ia harus keluar dari lapangan ? Ya, dia harus. Ia yakin stamina-nya sebentar lagi akan terkuras habis, tetapi jika ia keluar sekarang maka—

**_Kalau begitu biarlah aku membantu dirimu…_**

Seketika Kuroko kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Manik _sapphire blue-_nya memancarkan kilatan cahaya kuning yang bagaikan emas. Kuroko dapat merasakan Tubuhnya seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri, ia seperti do control oleh seseorang, ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

_Tidak! Siapapun, tolong aku !_

Kuroki yang tengah memegang bola kembali menyempatkan diri melihat ke sisi Kuroko dan Midorima, maniknya seketika membelalak. Kuroko tidak berada disana, disana hanya ada Midorima sendirian dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kuroko telah menghilang dari penjagaannya.

"**_Jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu kepada yang lain_**." Seketika Kuroki terkejut. Bola yang dibawanya menghilang.

"A-Apa ?!" Semua orang dilapangan tercengang. Tenggorokan mereka seakan tercekat dengan ludah mereka sehingga susah untuk berbicara. Midorima yang baru menyadari itu seketika menatap kesampingnya yang kosong dan seketika lekas menuju ke gerombolan yang terdiam itu.

" Gawat ! Kagami, itu _Stealing _!" Seru Midorima dari kejauhan.

Kagami yang tersadar seketika mencari-cari bola itu. Kuroko memegangnya dan menggiringnya ke _Zone Defense_ Tim Merah. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kise, dan Izuki segera melakukan _Defense_ kepada Tim lawan, ia memberikan jalan kepada Kuroko untuk mencetak satu lagi point.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN !" Seru Kagami yang berhasil mebobol penjagaan Kiyoshi. Ia segera melesat untuk menghadang Kuroko menggunakan _Phantom shot-_nya dan ia datang tepat waktu !

Kagami berhasil melompat dan mencoba menghadang Kuroko melakukan _Phantom shot_. Tetapi sepertinya jalan pikiran Kuroko lebih licik. Ia segera merubah gerakannya dan lekas menggiringnya dari zona _Three Pointer_ dan berencana melakukan _Dunk._

"Sial ! Kuroko menggunakan_ Fake_ !" seru Kagami.

_ "_Apa ! Ia tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya !" Seru Aomine terkejut. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Kuroko berhasil melakukan _Dunk _dan mencetak poin.

Kagami yang baru saja menyentuh tanah seketika terjatuh dan menatap partner-nya dengan tidak percaya. Bahkan Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa melakukan hal yang diluar akal pikiran mereka ? tetapi sejak kapan ?

"Guk Guk !" seketika suara berisik muncul dari pinggir lapangan. Seketika semua mata menatap asal dari suara itu.

"A-Apa ! Nigou !" Seru Koganei yang baru menyadari seekor anjing _Siberian Husky_ yang kepalanya menyembul keluar dari tas Kuroko. Seketika Nigou keluar dari tas Kuroko dan mengaum tepat disamping lapangan, berdiri bersorak tak jauh dari Kuroko.

[ A/N : sebenarnya nama asli anjing yang dipungut Kuroko adalah No. 2 atau #2 tetapi dalam bahasa jepang di sebut Nigou karena "Ni" artinya dua]

Semua orang terbingung-bingung. Seruan yang dibuat Nigou bukanlah seruan ramah tetapi seruan yang terdengar seperti marah. Nigou seakan berseru kesal kepada orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Guk, Grrr…" Nigou menggeram kesal tepat dibawah _Ring_ Tim Merah dimana Kuroko juga berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu. Kuroko hanya menatap Nigou dalam diam. Ia menatapnya tajam sehingga membuat Nigou terdiam. " Kaing, Kaing !" Nigou seketika segera berlari kearah Aida dan bersembunyi.

"Ada apa Nigou ?" tanya Aida yang kemudian menatap Kuroko. Aida cukup bergidik begitu Kuroko menatap dingin dirinya.

"..3.." Midorima yang mendengar kata-kata Kuroki seketika menoleh kearahnya. "…2…" seketika Aomine, dan Kagami menoleh kearah Kuroki. Menatap laki-laki Albino yang seketika mengambil bola basket yang berada tepat dibawah kakinya. "..1." kini semua orang menatap Kuroki.

Kuroki seketika berposisi siap melakukan _passing_. Ia berputar 390 derajat dan seketika melempar bola itu kuat kearah Kuroko. Kuroko yang menatap bola itu sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk menangkap bola itu dan yak, dia menangkapnya tetapi sesuatu terlihat berbeda. Sepertinya bola itu masih terdorong, sehingga akhirnya Kuroko tidak dapat menahannya dan ikut terdorong keluar lapangan dan terbentur tiang _Ring_ Tim Merah dengan cukup keras.

"_Cyclone Pass_ ! bahkan Kuroki bisa melakukan hal itu !" Seru Furihata tidak percaya.

"KUROKO-KUN !" seru Aida yang seketika berdiri dan lekas berlari kearah sang _bluenette _ yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Aomine yang melihat itu segera mencengkram kerah Kuroki dan membentaknya.

"KUROKI-_TEME_ ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Seru Aomine.

"K-Kurokocchi !" Kise bergerak cepat menuju Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin !" Murasakibara juga mulai menuju ke tempat Kuroko berada.

"KUROKI ! SEBENARNYA KAU ITU BERPIKIR APA SIH ?!" seru Kagami juga.

Masih dengan tampang datar serta tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk, kedua manik Kuroki menatap manik biru malam Aomine. Kuroki segera menepis tangan Aomine.

"aku melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya." Jelas Kuroki.

"APA ?! MEMBUAT TETSU TERBENTUR KUAT DENGAN _CYCLONE PASS _KAU BILANG YANG TERBAIK UNTUKNYA ?!" seru Aomine marah. Kuroki hanya mengabaikan Aomine dan segera menatap Midorima.

"Shintarou, terima kasih. Yang sebelumnya sangat membantu." Ucap Kuroki. Seketika lidah Midorima terasa kelu.

"Midorima, kau berkomplot dengan Kuroki !?" tanya Hyuuga kesal.

"Tidak ! Ia hanya menyuruhku memberikannya waktu selama satu menit !" jelas Midorima.

"Kuroki Shirogane, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami." Ujar Akashi yang seketika mendekati Kuroki.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan segera menuju ketempat Tetsuya." Ujar Kuroki yang berjalan pergi dari lapangan tetapi seketika Kagami menghentikannya.

"Kuroki ! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya !" Seru kagami. Kuroki melirik gerombolan itu sekilas.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, kepada kalian semua, saat makan malam." Ujar Kuroki yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

GoM serta Seirin hanya menatap Kuroki dengan waspada. Mereka masih yakin bahwa Kuroki mempunyai niat jahat. Apa lagi setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

"Akashi, apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" tanya Midorima. Seketika semua orang yang berada disana menatap Akashi.

"Mungkin kita harus mempercayai Shirogane." Ujar Akashi. Semua orang seketika kembali terkejut.

"A-Apa-apaan itu Akashi !" Seru Aomine.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berpikir begitu Akashi ?" tanya Hyuuga. Akashi kemudian mengangguk.

"entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, tetapi aku merasakan bahwa Tindakan Shirogane ini ada benarnya." Ujar Akashi.

"Dengan membuat Kuroko terbentur keras seperti itu ?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya.

"Apakah kalian tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu yang aneh dengan Tetsuya selama pertengahan pertandingan ?" tanya Akashi. Semua saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Akashi ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku merasakan aura asing dari Tetsuya selama pertengahan pertandingan. Dan sepertinya Shirogane membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat aura itu menghilang." Jelas Akashi.

Yang lain masih bingung. Mereka masih belum mengerti betul keadaan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"sebenarnya semua kejadian ini sudah membuat kami cukup bingung. Mungkin kita harus menunggu informasi selengkapnya dari Kuroki nanti malam." Ujar Kagami dan semua setuju dengan usul Kagami. Kemudian pertandingan itu terpaksa di berhentikan karena keadaan Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko seketika membuka matanya. Cahaya terang telah menyambut duluan manik _sapphire blue_-nya. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa terbangun disana ? bukankah teakhir kali ia tengah bermain basket ?

"Kau sudah sadar, Tetsuya." Suara itu… dengan cepat Kuroko memposisikan duduk tubuhnya tetapi seketika kepalanya terasa sangatlah sangat sakit. "jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau baru saja terbentur." Jelas Kuroki yang kemudian berdiri disamping tempat tidur Kuroko.

"Aku… terbentur ?" tanya Kuroko. Kuroki membantunya untuk membetulkan posisinya dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Itu… semua salahku. Sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku meminta penjelasanmu." Ujar Kuroki.

"penjelasanku ?" tanya Kuroko. Kuroki kembali mengangguk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pertengahan pertandingan ?" tanya Kuroki. Kini kedua manik itu saling bertatapan serius. Kuroko pun menghela napas.

"sepertinya aku memang tidak dapat berbohong kepadamu. Aku mendengar suara." Jelas Kuroko. Kuroki seketika bertatapan tajam. Ternyata yang di nanti-nantikannya telah muncul.

"Lalu… apa yang dikatakannya ?" tanya Kuroki.

"ia menyarankan sebuah bantuan. Dibeberapa saat aku kehilangan kendali tubuhku, dan… semua terasa sangat ringan dan dingin. Membuatku... bingung harus tersenyum atau malah bersedih." Jelas Kuroko. Kuroki kemudian angkat bicara.

"dengarkan aku Kuroko, kami sebagai bagian dari dirimu menginginkan hal yang terbaik bagimu. Tetapi ada kalanya kami menggunakan cara yang salah. Dengan mengendalikan tubuh _inti,_ kami dapat dengan bebas melakukan sesuatu semau kami. Tetapi kami bisa merubah semua hal yang salah, tentu saja jika kaulah yang memintanya. Kami melakukan hal yang salah karena kami selain bersikap keras kepala, kami juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa sehingga bersikap merendahkan. Satu-satunya yang dapat menyelesaikan semua ini hanyalah kau, Kuroko. Hanyalah kau yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya." Jelas Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun… entah kenapa kau terlihat seperti baru menyadari bahwa dirimu keras kepala." Ujar Kuroko. Seketika perempatan muncul di sisi dahi Kuroki.

"A-Apa-apaan itu ! A-Aku memang mengakui bahwa aku keras kepala, TETAPI TINDAKANKU INI BENAR !" seru Kuroki. " Lagi pula, mungkin kita tidak perlu memenangkan _Game_ selama musim panas ini. Karena aku akan membantu kalian."

"Eh ?"

"demi menuntaskan misiku, aku memerlukan kekuatan kalian. Aku akui bahwa mereka itu hebat dan diluar dugaan kami." Ujar Kuroki.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka semuanya dan kita akan bersama-sama mengehentikan semua hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi." Ujar Kuroki.

"aku setuju denganmu Kuroki-kun." Ujar Kuroko.

"tetapi aku memperingatkanmu akan suatu hal, Tetsuya." Ucap Kuroki serya membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Kuroko.

"Dan apa itu, Kuroki-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"tetaplah fokus pada dirimu. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata yang menghatuimu seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Mengerti ?" tanya Kuroki. Kuroko pun mengangguk. " jika seperti itu, maka aku akan permisi. Beristirahatlah dulu. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam tiba." Ujar Kuroki.

"Baiklah, Kuroki-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Kemudian Kuroki pun pergi dari kamar Kuroko.

* * *

Kemudian disaat makan malam tiba.

"Jadi kau siap menjelaskan semuanya, Kuroki Shirogane ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroki pun mengangguk. Sementara itu Kuroko yang terduduk di seberang meja Kuroki menatapnya dengan Khawatir.

"Ya." Ujar Kuroki. Seketika semua hening,menunggu penjelasan dari Kuroki. " Tujuan asliku adalah demi mengalahkan Dua bagian lain dari Tetsuya." Seketika semua orang terkejut. Tidak ada yang berani bertanya. "Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dariku, satu dari mereka adalah yang paling kuat. Saat ini satu dari mereka tengah bertindak. Kekuatannya bukanlah yang paling hebat, tetapi taktik liciknya sangatlah akurat."

"Jadi siapakah kedua orang ini ?" tanya Kagami.

"Yang pertama adalah Kuromi Kisaragi dan Kuroe Akagi. Kuromi Kisaragi memiliki sikap kekanak-kanakkan. Ciri-ciri : berambut hitam, dan memiliki mata berwarna kuning. Tingginya menyamaiku dan Tetsuya. Lalu, Kuroe Akagi memiliki sikap yang dewasa dan serius. Ia satu-satunya yang lebih tua dari kami. Ciri-ciri : rambutnya berwarna silang, biru dan kuning, dan memiliki mata berwarna merah." Jelas Kuroki.

"Hm… kemungkinan kita bisa menemukan mereka dengan mudah. Terutama Kuroe Akagi. Kemungkinan jika ia memasuki Seirin, Touou, Yosen, Kaijou, Shutoku dan Rakuzan ia bisa menjadi murid kelas 2." Jelas Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya tipe seperti Kuromi Kisaragi ini memiliki tingkat yang sama dengan kita." Ujar Kawahara.

"Tapi kuharap kalian lebih berhati-hati." Ujar Kuroki.

"Apa yang kau maksud ?" tanya Midorima.

"Kuromi memiliki jalannya sendiri. Taktik awalannya biasanya adalah mengandalkan situasi. Ia bisa saja muncul disaat teman dekat kalian berada di suatu tempat. Atau membuat teman dekat kalian saling bertemu satu sama lain dan kemudian berkenalan dengan mereka." Jelas Kuroki.

"Berarti yang kau maksud adalah…" Aida mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya. Kasamatsu Yukio, Momoi Satsuki, Takao Kazunari, dan Himuro Tatsuya memungkinkan menjadi target pertamanya dalam memulai rencananya." Ujar Akashi.

"Tidak mungkin ! Tatsuya bahkan akan dijadikan targetnya ?" tanya Kagami.

"Muro-chin dijadikan target ?" tanya Murasakibara yang seketika berhenti memakan snack-nya.

"lalu apa rencanamu ?" tanya Akashi.

"Pertama, kita ikuti rencananya dalam berkenalan. Ini bertujuan agar ia tidak curiga. Kedua, kalian tetap lakukanlah tugas kalian dalam menjaga Tetsuya. Ketiga, aku sebisa mungkin akan tetap terhubung dengan Tetsuya. Keempat, aku kan mencoba menyakinkan Kuromi bahwa tindakannya salah." Ujar Kuroki.

"Hanya itu saja ?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tetapi jika aku menjelaskannya sekarang bisa saja bertentangan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." Jelas Kuroki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroe Akagi itu ?" tanya Koganei.

"Dia tidak suka terburu-buru seperti Kuromi, ia adalah orang yang susah di tebak kemunculannya. Ia bisa muncul cepat atau pun lambat. Aku tidak dapat memastikan." Jelas Kuroki.

"kalau begitu kita tetap harus mewaspadai Kuroe Akagi itu." ujar Akashi.

"Yah, mungkin hanya itu yang sekarang dapat kujelaskan. Kalian tahu bahwa kami mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat memantau dimana pun kami berada asal sang inti berada, oleh karena itu aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Sebisa mungkin disaat kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, berbicaralah di luar jangkauannya." Jelas Kuroki.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya. Kalian cari tahulah sendiri." Ujar Kuroki.

"APA !" seketika Aomine bangkit dari duduknya.

"Daiki, diamlah." Ucap Akashi.

"Tch…" Aomine pun kembali duduk dengan kesal.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku tidak dapat memberitahukan hal itu, bukan ? Akashi Seijuurou?" ucap Kuroki menatap Akashi.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Akashi.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita memulai makan malam sebelum semua makanan ini menjadi dingin ?" tanya Kagami.

"Dasar Monster tukang makan !" Gerutu Hyuuga.

"Tapi aku memang lapar ! Terlebih sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam." Jelas Kagami.

"Taiga benar. Kita semua lapar, sudah saatnya kita memulai makan malam." Ujar Akashi. Dan semua orang pun setuju.

* * *

Kuroko berjalan menuju balkon, tempat dimana Kuroki berada. Memandangi bulan purnama indah yang terpampang dilangit biru malam serta hembusan angin malam dan pemandangan di atas gunung serta suara deburan ombak pantai.

"Kuroki-kun." Panggil Kuroko. Kuroki yang tengah menatap pemandangan seketika menoleh kearah sang _bluenette_.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya ? kau sudah menghabiskan makan malammu ?" tanya Kuroki.

"Aku sudah cukup penuh." Jawab Kuroko.

"Hmmh.. jadi kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu ?" tanya Kuroki. Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena hal itu memang benar. "tidak bisakah kau makan makanan yang bergizi selain Vanilla Milkshake ? kau terlalu kurus, kau tahu ?" Ujar Kuroki.

"Kenapa kau jadi perhatian padaku seperti itu ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah bagian lain dari dirimu. Begitu kau mati, maka aku juga akan menghilang. Kita berbagi rasa sakit dan bahagia bersama-sama." Jelas Kuroki.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau keras kepala." Ujar Kuroko. Kuroko pun berjalan mendekati Kuroki.

"Hmm ? kau baru menyadari hal itu ?" ujar Kuroki seraya berseringai.

"Maaf, jika aku tidak peka akan perasaanmu." Ujar Kuroko.

"Hmm~ tidak apa-apa. dengan kau menyadari hal itu saja, aku sudah sangat senang." Jawab Kuroki seraya tersenyum.

"Lalu Kuroki-kun, apakah kau sudah puas dengan semua ini ?" tanya Kuroko.

"tentu saja. Banyak bantuan akan lebih baik. Ini berkat bantuanmu, Tetsuya. Terima kasih." Ujar Kuroki. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

"Malam ini sangatlah indah… dan dingin, bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk ? semuanya sedang bersenang-senang di dalam." Ujar Kuroko.

"Ya. Aku ikut." Ucap Kuroki seraya berjalan mengikuti Kuroko masuk kedalam ruang makan yang tengah ramai itu.

Sementara itu, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari ketinggian dan jarak yang cukup jauh. Manik emasnya menatap dengan tajam dan cermat. Wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat akibat bayangan dari sinar rembulan itu. rembulan yang menjadi background indah di sebuah bukit itu memunculkan sesosok dengan manik emas itu dengan sangat jelas. Seketika sosok itu menghilang dari sana.

Dan _Game _Periode Kedua pun dimulai…

_EXTRA Chapter - End : Next Will Be The New Arc [ Kuromi Kisaragi Arc : BEGIN ]_

* * *

**Myaa ! Maafkan saya ! Di Extra Chapter kali ini saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena buntu ide ! jadinya, saya terpaksa embuat pertandingan ****_mini match_**** antara seirin dan GoM kuharap kalian suka ! awalnya aku ingin membuat GoM dan Seirin bertanding bola Voli di pantai, tetapi karena ****_Deadline_**** yang sangat dekat, saya terpaksa harus membatalkannya. Gomen karena sedikit mengecewakan Readers sekalian**

**Kuroko : ****_Hidoi desu_****, 7-san.**

**Me : Eh ? kenapa ?**

**Kuroko : kenapa kau membuatku dan Kuroki-kun bertengkar di pesawat ?**

**Kuroki : sungguh memalukan...**

**Akashi : Sungguh memuakkan.**

**Me : U-Uwah ! kenapa saya dijadikan orang yang disalahkan TT^TT**

**BTW, See You In The Next Chapter ! Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 12 : The New Enemy - Kuromi Kisaragi Arc [ BEGIN ]**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	12. Chapter 12 : The New Enemy

**Yohoo ! I'm Back ! New Arc yang kalian tunggu-tunggu akhirnya Update ! Saya harap kalian suka :3**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Chapter 12 : The New Enemy

.

.

**_Ara, salam kenal…_**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan menggunakan jaket hitam dan celana panjang kotak-kotak biru tengah berjalan, berbaur bersama orang-orang menyebrangi _Zebra-cross _menuju ke suatu tempat. Dengan seringainya yang menghiasi wajahnya itu, ia berjalan dengan penuh niat licik untuk memulai rencananya.

"_Mou_, Dai-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau kau berlibur di Mansion Akashi ?!" Seru seoran gadis bersurai pink yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

"_Maaf Satsuki, saat aku ingin mengundangmu kau sudah punya acara dengan keluargamu bukan ?" _tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Tapi kau bisa memberitahukannya kepadaku ! kau tahu tidak, aku hanya liburan di rumah _Obaa-chan_(Nenek) hanya seminggu, sedangkan kita libur msim panas selama sebulan ! Kau jahat Dai—" Momoi Satsuki seketika menghentikan ucapannya dikarenakan menabrak seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Ponselnya terjatuh ke sembarang arah.

"S-Sakit…" ucapnya. Momoi segera menatap sang surai hitam itu dengan khawatir.

"M-Maafkan aku ! salahku tidak melihat jalan dengan benar—" Momoi kembali bungkam begitu menyadari maniknya ditatap oleh manik kuning menyala yang indah.

"ng… aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya seraya berdiri.

"M-Maafkan aku…" ucap Momoi. Kemudian laki-laki bersurai hitam itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Momoi bertanya-tanya.

"**Namaku Kuromi Kisaragi. Salam Kenal**." Ucapnya. Momoi menatap Kuromi sebelum pada akhirnya ia menjabat tangannya.

"Momoi Satsuki." Ucap Momoi.

"Jadi, Satsuki-san… apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini ?" tanya Kuromi.

"A-Aku ingin membeli makanan ringan." Ujar Momoi. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Kuromi memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"benarkah ? Hm… bolehkah aku ikut denganmu ? kebetulan aku baru disini, jadi aku belum terlalu mengenal betul tempat ini." Jelas Kuromi.

"Jadi kau baru ? baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan bersama-sama." Ucap Momoi.

Kuromi seketika berseringai. Semua terlihat berjalan sesuai rencananya. Kuromi dan Momoi kemudian memasuki toko perbelanjaan untuk mencari barang yang mereka inginkan. Seketika mata mereka bertemu dengan mata yang sangat familiar bagi salah satu dari mereka.

"Lho… Kau kan…" ucap laki-laki dengan poni di belah dua dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Kau Takao Kazunari dari Shutoku, Teman Midorin !" seru Momoi.

"Jangan-jangan Manager Touou, Momoi Satsuki, betul ?" tanya Takao. Momoi mengangguk dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya. "Sedang apa kau disini ? dan siapa yang di sebelahmu ? temanmu ?" tanya Takao.

Momoi menatap Kuromi.

"sebenarnya kami baru saja bertemu, tetapi kami memang sudah menjadi teman." Jelas Momoi. Takao hanya ber-O-ria dan tersenyum.

"Yo, Namaku Takao Kazunari, _Yoroshiku_ !" ucap Takao. Kuromi terlihat tersenyum simpul.

"Kuromi Kisaragi _desu_." Ucap Kuromi.

"Jadi, Momoi-san, apakah kau tahu kemana Shin-chan pergi ? aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama seminggu ini. Seketika Momoi bertatapan jengkel.

"Ia pergi ke Mansion Akashi ! huh, sungguh menyebalkan." Ujar Momoi. Takao hanya ber-sweatdrop begitu mendengar nama sang Emperor di kata-kata Momoi.

"L-lagipula… sedang apa kalian disini ? kalian sedang mencari sesuatu ?" tanya Takao.

"Aku sedang mencari makanan ringan." Ucap Momoi.

"Aku juga." Ucap Kuromi.

"Hm… kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama ? aku juga sedang ingin mencari makanan." Ujar Takao.

Kemudian ketiga orang itu pun berjalan bersama untuk mencari apa yang mereka inginkan. Momoi terlihat tengah memilih _Nori_ (Rumput Laut), mungkin ia akan membuat _Sushi_. Sedangkan Takao terlihat sednag memilih sebuah keripik kesukaannya yang sedang turun harga. Sementara itu Kuromi yang tengah berjongkok dan memegang sebuah makanan ringan itu hanya tersenyum, tepatnya berseringai. Rencananya akan benar-benar sempurna.

"Kisa-kun, apakah kau sudah memilih apa yang kau mau ?" tanya Momoi. Kuromi terlihat menengadah dan menatap Momoi dengan bingung.

"Kisa ?" tanya Kuromi.

"Oh… Aku memanggil namamu dari nama "Kisaragi" oleh karena itu aku memanggilmu "Kisa-kun". Tidak apa, kan ?" tanya Momoi. Kuromi hanya menangguk sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau ?" tanya Takao yang berjalan mendekati Momoi dan Kuromi. Kedua orang itu menangguk.

"karena kita sudah selesai, lebih baik kita segera menuju kasir." Ucap Momoi.

Momoi, Kuromi, dan Takao kemudian berjalan menuju kasir. Tetapi langkah mereka sekali lagi terhenti begitu bertemu dengan seseorang yang kembali mereka kenal. Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan poni-nya yang menyamping hingga menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Ho, kalian rupanya. Pantas saja aku seperti mengenal kalian." Ucapnya seraya mendekati ketiga orang yang terpaku itu.

"Kau Himuro Tatsuya dari Yosen ! jadi, kau sedang disini juga ?" tanya Takao.

"Ya. Sepertinya kita memang sedang di pertemukan disini ya…" ucap Himuro terlihat senang.

"Himuro-kun, apakah kau mencari Murasakibara dan Kagami juga ?" tanya Takao.

"Ah, Ya. Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihat Taiga dan Atsushi. Apakah kalian tahu kemana mereka ?" tanya Himuro. Momoi dan Takao seketika bertampang kesal.

"Mereka sedang berlibur ke Mansion Akashi." Jelas Takao. Himuro seketika mengedipkan matanya.

"Akashi ? Akashi Seijuurou dari Rakuzan, maksudmu ?" tanya Himuro. Kedua orang itu pun mengangguk. "Hoo, aku dengar ia adalah mantan kapten Atsushi di Teikou sebelumnya. Mungkin mereka sedang mengadakan reuni." Ujar Himuro dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku !? aku kan Manager mereka di Teikou dulu !" Rengek Momoi. Seketika Himuro membungkam mulutnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah salah bicara tadi.

"WOAH! Ternyata kalian berada disini juga ?" seru seseorang. keempat orang itu lekas menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kasamatsu Yukio dari Kaijou." Ucap Momoi.

"Yo. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu kalian disini." ucap Kasamatsu.

"Oh, jadi kau Senior dari Kise Ryouta, benar ?" tanya Takao.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa laki-laki di sebelah kalian itu ?" tanya Kasamatsu yang menatap Kuromi.

"Ah benar juga, aku juga sebelumnya ingin bertanya akan hal yang sama." Ucap Himuro menatap Kuromi juga.

"maksudmu Kuromi ?" tanya Takao.

"namanya Kuromi Kisaragi, ia baru saja pindah kesini dan aku serta Takao-kun baru saja bertemu dengannya. Tapi kami sudah menjadi teman." Jelas Momoi.

"Kuromi Kisaragi _desu_." Ucap Kuromi. Himuro dan Kasamatsu menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya." Ucap Himuro.

"Namaku Kasamatsu Yukio." Ucap Kasamatsu juga. Takao segera mencuri pandang pada Kuromi.

"Jadi, Kuromi-kun, kau akan bersekolah dimana ? berhubung kau baru di sini." Tanya Takao.

"Benar juga, apakah kau berminat memasuki Shutoku ? Disana sangat hebat lho !" seru Takao.

"jika kau berminat, kau bisa masuk Yosen juga." Ucap Himuro.

"Kami menerimamu di Kaijou." Ucap Kasamatsu.

"Bagaimana kalau Touou ?! disana cukup memuaskan lho !" seru Momoi.

Kuromi hanya terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa yang di sebutkan keempat orang dihadapannya bukanlah yang di inginkannya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah memilih tempat yang akan ku masuki, tetapi sepertinya yang kalian ucapkan bukanlah seperti yang kuharapkan." Ujar Kuromi.

"lalu kau akan masuk kemana ?" tanya Takao.

"**Seirin**." Jawab Kuromi. Semua orang terdiam. "Maaf, apa ucapanku salah ?" tanya Kuromi.

"Ah, tidak ! Kau tidak salah apa-apa, kok." Ucap Momoi.

"Hm… kalau begitu, aku akan permisi duluan. Aku yakin kedua orang tuaku akan khawatir jika aku pulang terlambat. Permisi." Ucap Kuromi.

Kuromi pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Keempat orang yang terpaku di tempat. Momoi, Takao, Himuro, dan Kasamatsu hanya menatap Kuromi dalam diam.

"entah kenapa Kuromi mengingatkanku kepada Kuroko." Ucap Takao kemudian.

"Eh ? kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu,Takao-kun ?" tanya Momoi.

"Enghh… aku hanya merasa seperti itu saja—SAKIT !" Seru Takao setelah ia menerima jitakan yang cukup keras.

"jangan suka membuat hal yang tidak-tidak begitu." Ujar Kasamatsu. Takao bungkam seketika.

Mungkin kata-kata Takao ada benarnya juga, karena kini perasaan Momoi mulai sedikit risih. Mungkin ia juga menganggap hal yang dikatakan Takao benar karena Momoi juga merasakannya. Momoi bukan merasakan Aura Kuromi yang seperti Kuroko, tetapi lebih mirip seperti **Kuroki Shirogane**.

"Ah, aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu." Ucap Takao. Kini Momoi, Himuro, dan Kasamatsu menatap Takao.

"Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Sedari tadi aku… memegang ini…" ucap Takao seraya menunjukkan benda yang di pegangnya. Sekantung makanan ringan yang sebelumnya Kuromi ambil.

"jangan-jangan itu milik Kuromi !" seru Momoi. Takao pun mengangguk.

Kini perasaan Momoi menjadi tidak enak. Entah kenapa pertemuannya dengan Takao, Himuro, dan Kasamatsu telah direncanakan. Tetapi apakah benar bahwa Kuromi yang merencanakannya ?

* * *

Kuromi melangkah keluar dari toko. Ia tidak membawa apapun pada dirinya. Semua sudah sesuai seperti rencananya. Rencana bulusnya untuk mendapatkan satu orang yang terlalu berharga dari pada apapun. Kuromi berseringai puas sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan.

"Ah~ Sungguh menyenangkan ! Andai Kuroe ada disini, ia pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama…" seru Kuromi sambil berjalan menuju taman. "Ah~ Sayang sekali Kuroki… **kau kembali kalah**." Kemudian Kuroki menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

* * *

"Kuroki-_Teme…_" Ucap Kagami dengan berwajah kesal sekali. Kuroko yang mengetahuinya langsung menatapnya.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa kau sejak pagi terlihat begitu kesal ?" tanya Kuroko. Seketika Kagami menoleh dengan wajah yang ehm—yah kalian tahu lah…

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepada teman Albino-mu !" Serunya seraya menunjuk kearah Kuroki yang tengah membaca.

Kuroki kemudian menatap Kagami dan melepas kacamatanya serta menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Ada apa denganku ?" tanya Kuroki dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Disini !? Kupikir Kau Sudah Hilang Ditelan Bumi !" serunya. Kuroki dan Kuroko hanya menghela napas mengetahui bahwa sang _tiger_ itu lamban dalam mengetahui suatu kondisi.

"Bicaramu terlalu berlebihan Kagami-kun."ucap Kuroko. Kagami mengedipkan mata.

"Eh ?"

"Apakah kau lupa tujuanku berada disini ?" Tanya Kuroki.

"Tunggu—Tujuanmu..?" Kagami terlihat terkejut dan bingung.

"Kagami-kun, salah paham di pagi hari tidaklah bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Kuroko.. aku tidak—"

"Taiga, aku merasa kasihan kepadamu—UMPH !" Kagami dengan sigap dan aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuhnya, seketika menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membungkam dua mulut yang berisik di telinganya pada pagi hari.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berbicara dengan benar !? kalian membuatku seperti penjahat dalam suatu kasus !" Ujar Kagami kesal. Kuroko dan Kuroki saling bertatapan. Mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa Kagami masih belum menyadari kesalahannya. Kuroki lekas memegang tangan Kagami dan menjauhkannya dari mulutnya.

"Taiga, sepertinya kau masih belum menyadari kalau hari ini kita ada misi ?" tanya Kuroki.

"Tidak, aku ingat !" tukas Kagami.

"Sejak kapan ?"

"setelah kalian menyudutkanku tadi…" Seketika Kuroko dan Kuroki menahan tawa mati-matian sementara Kagami hanya memalingkan muka.

"Kagami-kun… kau tahu bahwa dirimu salah tetapi kau masih menyangkalnya ?" ucap Kuroko yang kembali dalam ekspresi _emotionless_-nya.

"hahaha… Taiga, aku tidak percaya kau menyatakannya secara terang-terangan !" ujar Kuroki tidak berhenti tertawa. "seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan "sejak kalian menyudutkanku tadi" tetapi " Sejak tadi", HAHAHAHA !" Kuroki segera membekap mulutnya tanpa berhenti tertawa, Ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Kuroki-_Teme_ ! Tidak ada yang lucu dari itu !" Seru Kagami.

"Hm, Hm… kau terus menyangkal kenyataan yang ada dan itu tidaklah baik." Ucap Kuroki yang kemudian menyudahi percakapannya.

"Tch…" Kagami pun kembali ke posisi semulanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata kotak lensa minus itu muncul.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa sang guru seraya menyimpan buku yang dibawanya.

"Pagi." Jawab semua murid.

"Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru. Ia baru saja datang kesini, saya harap kalian baik-baik dengannya. Masuklah." Ujar sang Guru.

Kemudian sebuah sepatu mulai memasuki ruangan itu. sosok baru yang terlihat ramah tetapi berbahaya baru saja memasuki zona pertempuran. Laki-laki berparas imut, bersurai hitam, serta manik _Yellow Sunrise_-nya yang menyala menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kuroki seketika membelalak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini, tetapi ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan Kuroki, Kuroko lekas menatap sang surai albino itu. sosok yang di tatap sang _bluenette_ itu tersendiri tengah tersenyum.

Kuroko kembali menatap sang murid baru. Ia tahu bahwa saat yang di tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Kiriman dari zona berbahaya baru saja datang dan siap menyambut dirinya.

Sementara itu Kagami menatap dengan sesama sosok dan ciri-ciri dari sang murid baru. Ia terus berpikir keras.

"_Entah kenapa aku seperti mengetahui ciri-cirinya… tetapi, dimana ?_" Kagami masih terus berpikir dengan sangat keras sebelum pada akhirnya sang guru menyebutkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Namanya adalah Kuromi Kisaragi, ia adalah kerabat dekat dari Shirogane-san." Jelas sang guru. Kagami seketika membelalak. Ia segera menatap Kuroki yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kuromi Kisaragi _desu_, _yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu_(mohon bantuannya/salam kenal)." Ucap Kuromi yang tersenyum dengan ceria. Ia terlihat memiliki tipe yang ceria dan imut serta **cerdik**.

"Tempat dudukmu di depan Shirogane-san, Kisaragi-san." Ujar sang Guru.

"_hai_(baik)." Kuromi dengan ceria berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Ia masih dengan senyuman yang cerah di wajahnya sebelum pada akhirnya berseringai di persekian detik saat ia duduk. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang mengetahui hal itu. Ya, hanya Kuroki-lah yang mengetahuinya.

Kemudian Kuromi menoleh kearah Kuroko. Kagami dan Kuroki tahu sang surai hitam itu mempunyai maksud tersembunyi, oleh karena itu ia terus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kuromi.

"Kau Pasti Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan ?" tanya Kuromi dengan ceria. Kuroko kemudian mengangguk.

"_hai. Boku wa _('aku' untuk laki-laki)Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Namaku Kuromi Kisaragi dan seperti yang kau ketahui, aku adalah kerabat dekat Shiro ! kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang sangat dekat ya, Tetsuya !" ucap Kuromi.

Kagami kemudian menyadari satu hal. Sama seperti Kuroki, Kuromi juga memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya. Merasa terganggu, Kuroki kemudian angkat bicara.

"Kisa, kau terlalu mengganggu. Cepat keluarkan bukumu dan mulailah berlajar !" ujar—Ralat! Perintah Kuroki yang kemudian menggunakan kacamatanya.

Kuromi hanya cemberut dan mengubah posisinya. Kagami dan Kuroko menatap Kuroki dan Kuromi. Mereka bagaikan guru dan murid. Tentunya Kuroki dalam posisi guru. Tetapi di sisi lain, Kagami menganggap sikap Kuroki saat itu bagaikan Midorima. Tepatnya Midorima yang terganggu saat ia belajar. Apa lagi jika Kuroki menggunakan kacamata. Kini Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Taiga." Panggil Kuroki tanpa menoleh.

"Ya ?"

"jangan samakan diriku dengan si rambut hijau itu. aku tidak sama dengannya." Jelas Kuroki.

Seketika perempatan muncul di dahi Kagami. Ia terus mengoreksi kata-kata Kuroki yang sangat salah di telinganya.

"_What The Hell !__ Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa dirimu sudah bagaikan si mata empat itu ?! dasar __Impostor__/__doppelganger_(Peniru)_ !_" Seru batin kagami kesal.

* * *

Kini jam makan siang pun tiba. Kuroki lekas menyimpan bukunya dalam hitungan detik dan kemudian langsung menarik Kuroko. Sang surai _bluenette _kemudia menengadah menatap Kuroki.

"Kuroki-kun ?" tanya Kuroko yang baru saja selesai menyimpan bukunya.

"Ayo kita makan siang." Ucap Kuroki.

"Tapi… Kuroki-kun !" seru Kuroko.

Seketika Kuroko berhenti melangkah Mengetahui tangan kirinya di pegang oleh seseorang. Kagami yang menyadari itu langsung terkejut sementara Kuroki hanya mendecah kesal.

"Shiro, tidak baik memaksakan seseorang seperti itu." ujar Kuromi. Kuroki segera menatap kesal Kuromi. Dari dulu, Kuroki sangat tidak menyukai Kuromi.

"Diam kau, Kisa !" Seru Kuroki.

"Lagi pula aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah ini, kau tahu bahwa aku itu baru !" Ujar Kuromi. Guru yang menyadari kata-kata Kuromi lekas angkat bicara.

"Ah, Shirogane-san. Aku ingin kau mengantar Kisaragi-san untuk melihat-lihat sekolah. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Guru itu sebelum ia berjalan pergi.

"B-baik." Kuroki pun melepaskan pegangannya kepada Kuroko dan langsung memegang tangan Kuromi yang memegang tangan Kuroko. "Lepaskan." Ucapnya.

"Hee… baiklah…" kemudian Kuromi melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Kuroko dan mengikuti Kuroki yang menyeretnya keluar kelas. Kini hanya ada Kuroko dan Kagami yang terdiam disana.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku tadi telat." Ucap Kagami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu ayo kita menuju atap." Kagami pun mengangguk setuju dan bersama kuroko, mereka berjalan menuju atap untuk makan siang.

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Shiro ! Le-Pas-KAN !" Seru Kuromi seraya melepaskan pegangan Kuroki pada tangannya dengan paksa. Kuroki menyeret Kuromi dari kelas hingga taman belakang Seirin. Kuroki terlihat sangat kesal, begitu juga dengan Kuromi.

"Kisa, kau tadi sengaja mengatakan hal itu kepada Tetsuya agar ia mengajakmu mengelilingi sekolahan bukan ? lalu kau dapat memulai rencanamu ?" ujar Kuroki.

"Shiro, kau jangan salah paham dulu. Rencanaku itu bertolak belakang dengan pemikiranmu ! lagi pula, Takagi Hiraga-sensei juga menginginkanmu untuk mengajakku keliling sekolahan, bukan ?!" tukas Kuromi. Kuroki mendecih kesal dan kemudian memunggungi Kuromi.

"Tch… terserah kau saja ! karena aku sudah membawamu sampai disini, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling." Ucap Kuroki seraya melangkah meninggalkan Kuromi. Kuromi pun berseringai.

"Pfft…" Kuroki yang mendengarnya lekas menoleh dengan khawatir.

"Hahahaha ! Ternyata kau masih terlalu polos seperti biasa ya.." ucap Kuromi seraya tertawa.

"Kau..!"

"Lagi pula aku tidak berencana agar Tetsuya mengajakku untuk berkeliling sekolah, justru aku malah ingin kau yang mengajakku." Ujar Kuromi yang kemudian menatap manik ungu menyala Kuroki yang tampak kesal dan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau maksud ?!" tanya Kuroki.

"Tentu saja… Tujuanku adalah **Agar kau menjauh dari jangkauan Tetsuya**." Seketika Kuroki membelalak.

_"GAWAT ! ITU—" _

* * *

Kuroko menengadah seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbahaya berada di sekitarnya. Kuroko lekas menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada.

"Ada apa, Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami yang masih mengunyah bekalnya. Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan ragu.

"Ehm… tidak ada apa-apa, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang kembali melahap bekalnya.

**_TETSUYA-! _**

Kuroko membelalak dan segera menengadah menatap Kagami. Dibelakangnya…

"Ng, ada apa Kuroko ?" tanya Kagami. Dibelakang Kagami sesosok hitam yang memegang benda tumpul di tangannya siap untuk menyerang Kagami dari belakang.

"KAGAMI-KUN !" Seru Kuroko yang lekas beranjak menuju Kagami.

"—_Teleportasi !_"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Akhirnya ! Chapter 12 yang menjadi New Arc ini muncul ! Sebenarnya saya pernah mengalami sedikit Godaan yang akan membuat para Readers nantinya kecewa tetapi saya langsung mengalahkannya dengan mudah...**

**Kuroko : Aku jadi ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya #balik minum Vanilla Milkshake**

**Kuroki : sebenarnya aku senang aku dapat kembali dalam cerita tetapi... memikirkan tentang Kuromi Kisaragi..**

**Kuromi : Yap ! Kau dan aku memang tidak akrab, Shiro ! tetapi kita lebih tidak akrab lagi dengan Kuroe, bukan ?**

**Kuroki : Ssst ! Jangan membicarakannya ! kalau dia muncul, itu bisa menjadi gawat !**

**Kuromi : Ah, Gomen~~**

**Me : Saya sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi Sampai berteu di Chapter selanjutnya ! See you !**

**Kuroko, Kuroki, dan Kuromi : BERJUANGLAH 7-SAN !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 13 : Not So Simple**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
